


The Sun and His Nuisances

by amoonforbright



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm trying, Inspired by a Movie, Love/Hate, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, My First Work in This Fandom, Pastry Chef Win, Pre-Relationship, Profanity, Rockstar Bright, Scandal, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, There's a baby, a little bit of angst maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoonforbright/pseuds/amoonforbright
Summary: “Alright. Well, in preparing their will, we talked about who would take care of their children in the unlikely event that they should both die and they named you,” the lawyer states.Bright and Win stare at each other, confused.“Both of you,” he adds.Silence.“Can you elaborate?" Bright breaks the silence.“I’m sure this isn’t exactly how you wanted to start a family,” the lawyer states and Win quickly jump into the conversation.“There’s a misunderstanding. We’re not even dating,”Bright nods in agreement.“Well, sorry about that.” The lawyer grins, “But, The Chanagun already decided that they only trust both of you to take care of their child,”BrightWin AU. Inspired by 'Life as We Know It' (2010 film). In which Rockstar Bright and Pastry Chef Win taking care of their best friends' daughter.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 352
Kudos: 1213





	1. Life is full of surprises, isn't it Win?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.   
> I'm sorry if I use their real names, businesses, places, events, or incidents. Those are either the product of my imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance is purely coincidental. I didn't mean any harm. 
> 
> Hello! This is my first time writing fan fiction, please bear with me! Also, this is my way of coping up with the desperation after saw BW's photo at the LV event by @18aprril on Twitter which BW looked like holding their first child :(

When people said life is full of surprises, Win didn’t think it would be this monstrous surprise. He didn’t think that it would change his life in an overnight. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Officer Lee taps his shoulder. The sentence that makes Win’s knees go weak and his head pounding like crazy. Win feels his world torn apart. How? How can someone so beautiful, kind, and thoughtful like Love die when her life is at its best? How can his best friend leave him like this? She promised to teach him how to cook green curry. They supposed to go shopping tomorrow for Khao’s birthday party next week. 

“The baby…” that’s the only word that comes out from Win’s mouth. 

Officer Lee nods, “The baby is under the CPS right now. She was at home, safe and sound with her babysitter at the time of the accident.” 

_Pear. My poor little girl._

“CPS?” 

“Child Protection Service. They took over her child for cases like this,” 

Win’s heart stops beating, “Cases like this…” 

“Orphan. Both of them died at the place,” the officer completes Win’s sentence. 

_No!_ “Oh, God!”

“I’m so sorry,”

“Win,” another voice comes from behind. Win turns around his body to the source and finds Bright standing there with red eyes and messy hair.

“Hey,” Win’s voice comes out hoarse, “Have you heard…”

Bright nods, “Yeah. Officer Podd told me,” he steps forward and hugs Win, “I’m sorry,” his body shaking as if he’s holding back and Win cries on his hug. 

“Please tell me this is a joke, Bright,” Win pleads, “This can’t be happening, right?” 

Bright doesn’t say anything but tighten his hug and buries his head on Win’s shoulder. 

* * *

Win met Bright years ago when Love and Gunsmile invited them for dinner. The lovebirds just dating for 4 months and decided that it was a good idea to meet both of their best friends, and being a matchmaker. No, it turned out Bright and Win were the complete opposite.

The chic guy Win wasn’t pleased with how easy going and laid back the rockstar Bright. The whole dinner filled with Win threw sarcastic statements over Bright’s jokes and Bright laughed at everything Win said. There’s nothing but hate between them. If it isn’t for their best friends, Bright and Win would never want to see each other again. 

“All he does is whining!” Bright sighed when Gunsmile asked him why he hates Win so much.

“Did you see how careless he was?!” and that’s what Win said to Love when Bright left the kitchen, after almost dropping the whole pudding that Win made this morning.

Although Love and Gunsmile knew how annoyed Win with Bright and how Bright strongly dislike Win’s controlling behaviour, they managed to bring them on every occasion to witness their most memorable moments such as their engagement. Win baked macaron and beautiful cake on their engagement party and of course, Bright sang. The party turned into an exclusive concert, the guests were Bright’s fans, _obviously_. 

They also helped the lovebirds moved to their first house. Despite his busy schedule, Bright managed to spare his weekend only to help his best friends moving the furniture. For once, Win thought that’s a good side of this rockstar apart from his attractive face and hot body. 

“The only good thing about Bright is he’s extremely hot,” Win rolled his eyes and Love was laughing her lungs out when they kept glancing at shirtless Bright who painted Love’s new kitchen. 

“Oh, come on! Win, he’s very kind!” Love stated. And for that, Win was strongly disagreed.

Months later, they met at Gunsmile’s bachelor party. Win hesitated but he thought, Khao and Mike would be there so that’s fine. He came to the bar only to be kissed by drunk Bright, “I hate him so much!” Win was furious and called Love on his way back home. The rockstar didn’t even remember when Love asked him the next day. 

Gunsmile and Love’s wedding day probably the worst. It was the worst for Win because Bright ignored him, the singer didn’t even look at him in one bit. What happened? Shouldn’t Win the one who behaved like that? 

“Aren’t you two kissed a few days ago?” Khao chuckled. 

They met again at dinner when Love announced they’re expecting. It was one of Win’s happiest nights but also confusing. Bright didn’t ignore him but he stopped teasing him. The singer only talked to him when he needed to. After that dinner, they never see each other again because Bright went on tour. 

“If you hate him so much, why are you keep scrolling on his tour updates?” Khao stated when they went on brunch together. 

Love giggled, “Because he misses him, Khao!” 

“No!” Win probably too quick to deny, “Who said I miss him?” 

Win did not miss him, of course not. He just wanted to know how was his tour. _Yeah, that’s all._

* * *

Win stares at the high-building in front of him. This morning, he and Bright supposed to meet Gunsmile and Love’s lawyer. Their best friends have none but them. Love parents’ passed away four years ago and Gunsmile’s family are in China. 

  
Just yesterday he heard the worst news in his life and all he wanted to do is curled on his bed, crying. Win just wanted to remember all the great things he has done with Love, cherishes their friendship in a way people usually do when they mourn. Not here.

  
“Good morning, Win.” Bright’s voice comes from the right side, Win turns around. The singer looks better than yesterday, no more red nose and messy hair.

He looks so fine.

Win smiles, “Morning, Bright.”

“How are you feeling?” Bright asks carefully as if he scared to hurt Win’s feeling. Both of them walk together toward the building.

“Hm,” Win sighs, “Still upset and broken heart, I guess.” 

  
Bright nods, “I’d say the same but I’m more upset than broken. It’s not fair,” he says between his teeth. Win can see the anger in the singer’s eyes.

After talking to the receptionist, Bright and Win go the lawyer’s office on the second floor. It is a typical firm office, except the lawyer is not typical at all. 

“Good morning, lovebirds!” that’s the first thing he says when he sees Bright and Win walk into his office, “I’m Tay, please take a seat.” 

  
“Sorry, we’re not…” Win frowns, “Whatever.” he turns to see Bright and the singer stares at the lawyer, giving him the look. Win touches Bright’s arm and motions his head to the sofa, signing him to sit. 

  
“First of all, I’m so sorry for your loss. I’m sure this is a very difficult time for both of you. Mr and Mrs Chanagun are one of my best clients.” the lawyer states as all of them sit on the sofa. 

  
Bright nods, “Thank you,” 

“Now, you must have many questions,” Tay states. 

“Yes,” Win nods, “Well, Pear. I mean, I think that’s who we’re both thinking of,” he turns his head to Bright and the singer nods.

  
“Yes, what will happen to her now?” Bright sounds very worried.

  
Tay nods, “I have already arranged for her transfer. The foster family that she was with last night will bring her to the CPS. They feel she adjusted best on her own environment. So first, she needs to be picked up and brought to Chanagun’s home.” 

Win nods, “Okay. Who does that?” 

Silence 

“Uh,” Tay frowns, “I’m sorry. Did the Chanagun talk to you about their guardianship arrangements?” 

“No,” the two answers in unison. 

Tay adjusts his glasses, “Alright. Well, in preparing their will, we talked about who would take care of their children in the unlikely event that they should both die and they named you,” 

Bright and Win stare at each other, confused.

“Both of you,” Tay adds. 

Silence.

“Can you elaborate?” Bright breaks the silence.

“I’m sure this isn’t exactly how you wanted to start a family,” Tay states and Win quickly jump into the conversation. 

“There’s a misunderstanding. We’re not even dating,” 

Bright nods in agreement. 

“Well, sorry about that.” The lawyer grins, “But, The Chanagun already decided that they only trust both of you to take care of their child,” Win can hear Bright exhales sharply next to him.

“Can…” Bright gulps, “Can I…” his index finger points to the door, giving a signal that he wants— _needs_ to go. 

Tay nods, “Sure. I’ll be waiting here.” 

Without waiting, Bright and Win rush outside the office. Win quickly leans his back on the wall with a heavy breathing while Bright walk back and forth in front of him, pulling his hair, trying his best to breathe.

“Oh, God!” Win massages his head, “Oh my God!” he let out a big breath.

“This is crazy!” Bright stares at him, “Win, I don’t even know how to feed a baby! Pear is only one year old!” for the first time in his life, Bright feels so lost. He doesn’t know what to do and looking at panic and anxious Win doesn’t help at all.

“15 months,” Win says, “But yeah, I don’t know how to raise a kid either.” his heart thumping like crazy. 

Bright exhales deeply, “God…” he’s panicking, “I’m about to have another tour!” 

Win can’t blame him to react this way. He’s panicking too and his thoughts running everywhere right now. He’s not even sure if he’s still breathing. Taking care of a baby? I barely take care of myself well! How am I supposed to do with the baby? 

They stay silent for a few minutes, or maybe longer than that, until Bright walks toward Win, “We still need to pick up Pear tho,” he says with calmer voice.

Win stares at Bright’s eyes for a second then nods, “We should. She only has us now… ” 

“Alright,” Bright nods, “Let’s finish this.”

They walk back into the office, Tay is waiting for them with a big smile, “So, how are we doing?” 

“I have a question,” Win states, “What if… one of us, on our own… by ourselves, chose to honour Gunsmile and Love’s wishes?” 

“Or both of us,” Bright continues, “hypothetically,” 

Tay nods, “Well, they named you. So I just set a hearing to grant you temporary custody until there’s an adoption, if neither of you could take care of her,” 

“Adoption?” 

“Yes. Love didn’t have any family left, and Gunsmile’s family somehow is not in the picture.” 

Now the news breaks Bright and Win’s hearts. Bright turns his head to face Win who’s already looking at him, giving him a small nod for assurance. 

“Let’s say…” Bright takes a deep breathe, “One of us, or both of us, take care of Pear.” 

“Sure,” Tay nods, “The finances, the estate will cover the mortgage and that’s about it. They didn’t have much in the way of savings. They bought the house as an investment. But, let’s focus on Pear first.” 

“Yes,” 

“So, I suggest, the two of you move into Chanagun’s house in the interim for Pear.” Tay states with a loud and clear voice.

_“What?!”_

_“You want us to live together?!”_

The lawyer nods, “Yeah, for Pear. For now, until you decide what you want to do but it’s best,” 

* * *

“Do you think she will be happy?” 

Bright stares at Win’s worried face, realising that the chic guy must cry all night with that puffy eyes, _he’s still the prettiest man on earth,_ “We’ll try to make her happy all the time,” he finally answers.

“This is…”

“Not fair,”

Win sighs, “Yeah. Not for them, for Pear, for us…” 

“How old is she again?” 

“15 months,” 

“Do you think…” 

“She won’t. She’s too young to remember their faces,” Win answers even when the singer doesn’t finish his question.

Bright feels his chest tighten, “So, she’ll only remember us. If… we….” 

“Yeah,”

* * *

The CPS office is just as friendly as it can get. Bright never thought there’d be a time someone like him comes to this office. He can feel many sets of eyes lock into him, he just smiles and focuses on Win who’s standing before him, talking to a lady.

“They say she’s ready,” Win turns his body to face Bright, “Come on.” 

Bright nods and follows Win and the lady walking toward the first room on the aisle. It is a waiting room with a big glass where they can see kids playing in the playroom. Bright can feel his heart thumping again. 

The thought of taking care of a child is the least on his priority. He’s not even sure if he wants to have a child of his own. He loves his life as it is right now— doing what he loves the best, singing and playing music, tours, photoshoots, and every now and then, filming for music videos and advertisements. He loves his single-celebrity life but he _knew_ how it feels like to be an orphan.

Win stares at the kids from the glass window and Bright sure he sees Win wipes off his tears away. 

“Good afternoon,” a lady comes in the room and both Bright and Win turn their heads to the voice’s source, “My name is Earn. Pear is getting her diaper changed so she’ll be here soon. Now, can I please have your sign?” 

Bright doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence after diaper. _How am I supposed to change a baby’s diaper?_

Win already signed the paper and now it’s Bright’s turn. His body shaking and he’s having a hard time to sign. Bright signs contracts, posters, CDs, merchandises, and even fans’ face all the time. What’s so hard to sign a piece of paper now?

The door opens again. Another lady comes with Pear on her hands. Win quickly stands up and walks toward them, “Hi, honey,” Win smiles, “Come here,” 

Pear recognises him and opens her arms, asking to be picked up. She touches Win’s face and giggling when Win kisses her palms. Win turns his head to Bright and the singer walks toward them.

“Hi, pretty angel,” Bright caresses Pear’s head. 

The baby smiles and opens her arms, Bright doesn’t wait but picks her up from Win. He softly kisses Pear’s forehead, “How are you doing, little sunshine? I missed you.” 

She stares at Bright then rests her head on his chest with her hands hugging Bright’s neck, “Papapapa,” she mumbles as her fingers play with Bright’s collar. 

Win bursts into tears. 


	2. Well, Win hates me. Period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

_ “Wait, WHAT?!”  _

“Yeah. I’m her God-father, so…” 

“Wait a second. Let me breathe,” 

“Okay?” 

“So, you are saying that you will take care of the baby girl with her god-mother?” 

Bright knows this is going to create some kind of a nightmare to his manager, “Er… I’m one of the god-fathers. I’m taking care of Pear with him,” 

_“JESUS CHRIST!”_ now the manager is shouting— no, _screaming_. 

“Yeah,” 

“I have no idea what to say!” 

Bright sighs, “You tell me, Tap. I have no idea this would happen to me,” 

“Man, sorry… I mean, _WOW_!” 

“You’re my manager. You should say something encouraging to me because I’m so lost right now.” Bright’s voice getting lower. The guy on the other side of the phone notices and soften. 

“I'm so sorry, It's just... hard to comprehend, you know? Anyway, How are you feeling?” 

“I’m alright, I guess? No, that’s a lie. I don’t know. This is… too much. I just lost my best friend, Tap. Now I have to take care of his child. I mean, I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve known what to say to you right now. All I know is, you are going to do your best just like you usually do, right Bright?” 

Bright runs his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know, Tap. I mean… how can I be a father when I never had a father?”

* * *

Bright massages his head, he’s been having a migraine for hours now. He just talked to Toptap, his manager and explained everything, the manager can’t do anything except to agree to what’s the lawyer said. 

They talked for almost an hour and before he hung up, Toptap reminded him about tomorrow’s schedule, “You have a photoshoot at 9 am, Instagram live with Adidas at 1 pm, and an off-air show at 3 pm.” 

It should be fine in his regular days but now it’s a different time. It means Bright will be out until dinner time. He won’t be able to help Win to take care of Pear. This is gonna be bad. Like, bad _bad_. 

“Here, you should eat something.” Win comes with turkey sandwiches for both of them. He sits next to Bright, “What happened to you?” 

Bright takes one of the sandwiches from the plate, “I’ll be out all day tomorrow.” 

“Oh, why?” 

“Work?” Bright scoffs, “What else?” 

Win rolls his eyes, “But I have to go to work too,” 

“I can’t take her with me, Win.” Bright tries to be as calm as possible. Win starts whining again, the personality trait that Bright hates the most from him, “I have a photoshoot in the morning, live with a brand in the noon and off-air show in the afternoon. Tomorrow is my pretty chill day for me to be honest,” 

“Oh,” Win pouts, “Sorry. I was…” 

“It’s fine. I don’t want to talk about it,” Bright loss the appetite now, “I already ask my manager to find us a babysitter.” 

“Thanks,” 

The tension is awkward again.

“I can take her to work tomorrow. My sister should be able to help,” Win says after stay silent for a while. 

Bright nods, “I’ll be home before dinner.” and after that, the singer stands up and walks toward the kitchen. 

Win sighs. _How can I take care of Pear with him if he hates me?_

* * *

Win wakes up to the sound of a baby crying. This is a new one for him, he usually wakes up to a quiet environment. He quickly gets up from the bed and walks toward Pear’s room with heavy eyes. When he gets to Pear’s all-pink nursery, Bright is already there with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his hair and body. 

_God, what the fuck?!_

“I think she’s hungry,” Bright tries to bounce her but she’s still crying, “Shh, pretty angel, it’s okay.” his voice is calm but his face tells otherwise.

Win takes over Pear from Bright, trying his best not to glance at _those abs_ , “Let’s get something to eat, okay?” and yet the baby is still fussing.

“Sorry, I need to get ready.” then he walks toward the second guest bedroom near the nursery where he slept last night. While Win took the first guest bedroom near the living room. None of them wants to sleep in the master bedroom. 

Win brings Pear to the kitchen, sits her on the high-chair. She’s still fussing and it makes Win panic. He opens every cabinet in the kitchen to find something for her to eat until he finds a cereal box.

“Here you go,” he spreads the cereal on her tray. She stops crying and starts eating the cereal.

Win let out a big sigh, “You know, you can just tell me if you’re hungry,” 

“She barely speaks, Win.” Bright’s voice comes from behind. The singer is already on his polo shirt and blue denim. He walks toward Pear and kisses her forehead, “Morning, little sunshine. Please don’t make Win upsets or he’ll turn you to be a big macaron,” 

“Haha funny,” Win rolls his eyes, annoyed with Bright. 

Bright walks passed him and open the fridge, “My manager found a babysitter. She’s trusted like… from an agent or something. She’ll meet you at your bakery. You can text me your address and I can forward it to my manager,” 

“Thanks.” 

“She’ll be working from 8 am to 4 pm,” Bright closes the fridge after getting himself an orange juice, “So before and after that, she’s ours to take.” 

Win nods, “I’m working until 3, so it should be fine.” 

“Good,” Bright nods, “Because I’m either work all day or not at all. My schedule this week is pretty tight, today is the only day I can have dinner at home.” 

Win frowns, exasperation written on his face, “So I have to take care of her by myself?” 

“I’m trying, Win.” Bright argues, “That’s why I found you a babysitter.” 

The chic guy folds his hands on his chest, “Oh, so everything is solved with money now?” he nags.

Bright almost throws the cup to the floor but he manages to put it above the counter, “I did not say that,” he insists. 

“Sounds like it.” 

“Win!” Bright turns around, “I’m trying my best, okay? There’s nothing I can do now, everything has been scheduled.” 

“Okay,” Win nods, “Have a good day.” and he carries Pear and walks toward her room, “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Bright can hear Win’s soft voice fading as they walk into the room. 

“Gun, what am I supposed to do?” Bright whispers.

* * *

Win doesn’t understand himself. _Why did I react that way?_ Bright is doing his best just as much as he is right now. He just finished dressing Pear, he had to call Mintra for help because of course, he is very clueless when it comes to taking care of a 15-month-old baby. 

“I’m coming over in 15 minutes,” Mintra said when Win almost cried, calling for help. 

Now Win just playing with Pear on her room. He put her back to the crib and let her play with her dolls. 

Win’s thought wanders back to Bright. He feels bad for being so sarcastic and rude to him this morning. Bright is busy, he knows that. Win is just don’t know what to do with Pear and the thought of taking care on his own is making him angry and he projected his anger and anxiety to Bright.

_I should probably apologise to him_. 

The doorbell rings. It must be Mintra. Win picks up Pear who’s now sleepy and quickly walks to the front door. Mintra is standing there, smiling. 

“Thanks for coming,” Win let out a relieved sigh, “I literally have no idea how to take care of a baby,” 

Mintra nods, “Hi, pretty.” she reaches to Pear’s hand but she pulls back and hides her face on Win’s chest, “Aw, she only wants her Daddy.” 

“ _Daddy_? Oh, God!” Win can feel his body starts to shiver.

His sister laughs, “Alright, show me her room.” 

Win leads the way to Pear’s room, “Should I get her into the crib?” he asks as he notices Pear is now falling asleep on his chest.

Mintra shakes her head, “No, get her into the car seat. You don’t want to wake her up when you need to go. She’s gonna scream all day,” 

“Right,” he remembers how Pear cried this morning. 

He bounces Pear on his hands while watching Mintra preparing for Pear’s day bag, “Do I have to bring all of those things every day?” 

“Yeah. But you said you got babysitter?” 

Win nods, “Yeah. She’s coming this noon to the shop,” 

“Good,” Mintra nods, “Look. All of this is what you need whenever you need to go out with her, diapers, spare clothes, wet tissue, baby powder, cologne, and some snacks. Love was very well-prepared and organised. So, you’ll be fine.” 

_Was_. 

“Yeah,” Win nods. 

“Now, should we go? You are an hour late to your own meeting, you are lucky because Mesa is already there,” 

Win sighs. _Is this gonna be my life now?_

* * *

Bright just finished doing the magazine photoshoot. He’s now on his way to the agency office to prepare for his Instagram live with Adidas. He takes out his phone from his sling bag, there are three messages from Win. _Well, this is new._

_ Hi, Bright. Sorry for being an ass this morning. _

_ I was very anxious and worried.  _

_ Hi. Pear is with me at the shop._

_ The babysitter is here. _

Bright smiles, “Where did you find the babysitter?” 

“Oh,” Toptap nods, “I called my sister. She has one, so she called the agency to get yours. Why?” 

“Nothing. Hopefully, it will work,” 

Toptap nods, “What are you gonna do?” 

“I don’t know.” Bright sighs, “I can’t leave her alone, you know, but Win… he hates me,” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I probably tease him too much,” Bright answers after a while, “Or maybe he just hates me in general.” 

“That’s weird,” Toptap chuckles, “But, let’s be real, Bright. You’re not able to take care of her. You have upcoming tours in two months, you’ll be on the road, and also, your schedule is packed this year.”

Bright nods, “I know,” 

“I’m sorry, man. I know you love Gunsmile and Love so much but… you gotta work this shit up with Win. It’s either both of you taking care of her or… give her up to the adoption,” 

And that last option is definitely not in consideration for Bright. He will never give up his best friends’ child to adoption, “I’ll find a way but no adoption, even if it’s the end of the world.” 

Toptap nods, “I just want you to know, you also need to prepare the answer when the press find out about your situation, which I believe it’s either today or tomorrow,” 

“Right,” 

“I mean, you live together with someone who’s never been in the picture before. More than that, you two suddenly become parents to a daughter. That’s really big. The company respects your decision but I’m not sure about some brands and your fans. We can’t predict that,” 

Bright nods, “Yeah. I’m fine if brands want to drop my contract,” 

“Which I’m sure it won’t but like, maybe they want to adjust with your situation,” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Toptap nods, “Well, we don’t know for sure. On the brighter side, you probably will get baby products endorsement,” 

Bright chuckles, “Bring it on. The rockstar endorsing baby powder?” 

“And you need to tell Win about this. His shop is about to be your fans’ basecamp,” 

Now the thought of his sometimes-crazy fans camped up on Win’s bakery haunts him, “ _Shit!_ ” 

“Exactly,” and his manager doesn’t help much.

Win is already hated him so much without Bright’s fans bothering him, now, how Win will react if he finds out about this?

* * *

Pear can’t stop crying and screaming so Win decided to go home early with her and the new babysitter, Pam. Pam is really good but Pear doesn’t have the chemistry with her yet. So, instead of bouncing or such, Pam is making food for her and Win bouncing her while having a Skype meeting with his team. He’s about to open the second Souri shop in two weeks and this situation doesn’t help at all.

“Alright, I think that’s good enough for now. Thank you for your hard work, guys!” Win ends the meeting because now Pear starts fussing. He walks toward the kitchen and puts Pear on the high-chair.

“I make pumpkin puree,” Pam says, “This is probably what Pear eats the most because I saw some pumpkin in the kitchen. I also find this,” she handed a small notebook to Win, “It’s Pear’s meal schedule and everything.” 

_Thank God_.

Win let out a relieved sigh, “Thanks, Pam.” and she was right, Pear eats a lot and even looks really happy now. Win sits in one of the dining chairs and reads the note Love wrote. She wrote everything here as if she _knew_ this would happen.

Win realises, he didn’t even have time to mourn. If the situation was different, he’d be lying on the bed, crying. Or at least, on the phone with Khao and Film. But, he’s already caught up with Pear since yesterday. 

His phone in his jeans pocket rings. Who calls him in the afternoon like this? _Wait, Bright?!_

“Hi,” Win picks up quickly. 

“Hey, how is Pear doing?” even from here, Win can tell Bright is not alone in the room. This man really makes time to call and ask about Pear, but he didn’t reply to Win’s texts. Maybe he didn’t see them or he didn’t want to, _period_.

“She’s eating now. Oh! We’re home by the way,” 

“Oh, why?”

“Pear didn’t stop crying and screaming at the shop. So I brought her and Pam home,” 

“Pam?”

“The babysitter?” 

“Oh, right.” 

“Bright,”

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry,” 

There’s a pause from there, “We’ll talk about it later. I’m about to do my Instagram live,” 

“Okay, good luck.” 

“Thanks. I gotta go,” 

“Sure.” and just like that, Bright hangs up. Win sighs, he must hate him so much now. 

* * *

Bright finally pull over and parks his car next to Win’s. He turns off the car engine and grabs his sling bag to the home. He’s exhausted and so ready to hit the bed but that’s not gonna happen, at least for now. Pear’s crying is the one who greets him when he opens the door.

“Pear, honey…” Win sounds so exhausted.

Bright throws his bag on the sofa and takes off his leather jacket quickly, “Hi, pretty angel,” he walks toward them. He can see Win is really tired— messy hair, flushed pink cheeks, and a dirty t-shirt. _Damn, he’s cute!_

“She’s been crying for hours,” and now Win sounds so desperate, “I don’t know what to do, Bright.” as soon as Bright takes over Pear, Win drops to the floor.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here. Sshhh,” Bright bounces Pear and kisses her forehead, “It’s okay,” he whispers softly. 

Win stares at them, “Maybe I’m not the right person to take care of her,” his eyes start to glisten.

“Win,” Bright calls his name softly, “Go take a bath or something. I’m here now, you can relax,” 

As much as Win want to do so, he knows Bright just got home. The singer has a long day and judging by his look, today wasn’t a really good day for him, “No. It’s okay,” Win sighs, “I’ll prepare your dinner.”

“No. You don’t have to,” Bright still bounces Pear who’s calmer and rests her head on Bright’s chest.

Win shakes his head, “I want to. You may want to take her to her room, she’s falling asleep.” and after that, he walks to the kitchen. He feels so disappointed that Pear instantly calms down when Bright is home but also relieved because it means, one of them is the baby whisperer. Having Pam here is also not helping.

When Pear was sleeping, Win prepared the meal so now all he has to do is heating the meal in the oven. He takes a glass of water for himself, and sit on the kitchen counter. _Love, are you sure about your choice_? 

He glances to the living room, it’s so quiet now. Curious, Win walks on his tiptoe toward Pear’s room and finds Bright is sitting on the single sofa, humming an unfamiliar song and Pear on his hand sleeping like an angel. Bright raises his head and smiles, motion his head telling Win to come in. Win nods and sits on the floor, near them.

“She’s very pretty, just like her mum,” Bright says lowly, doesn't want to wake her up, after all the effort to put her into a deep sleep, “and she likes it when I sing. She’s my fan,” he chuckles.

Win smiles, “I’m glad you’re so good at this.” 

“You are good at this too, Win. We just need to learn,” Bright stares at Win’s eyes softly, “You need to teach me how to change her diaper and such because I don’t know shit.” he grins. 

Win feels so bad right now. He’s been very rude and annoying when Bright doesn’t do anything wrong, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Bright nods, “The reason why I came home late because I had a meeting with my manager and my company. We’ve come to an agreement that I’m only working from 9 am to 8 pm, unless there’s a certain event or special request from brands. I also have a day off now, it’s Wednesday. I usually free on weekends too. I hope it works for you,” 

“Bright, you-” 

“Two months from now, I’m on tour. I can’t cancel any of them, it’s not fair for my fans. But, I’ll try my best to come home every weekend if possible.” 

“Bright,” 

“The media will find out soon that you and I are live together and with a child, I already prepare for the answer and everything, you don’t have to worry.” 

“Bright!” 

The singer stopped talking and Win takes a deep breathe, “I’m so sorry for being such an ass. But it doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice so much. I didn’t mean any of my words this morning. I was… scared and worried I may not the best person to take care of her. The thought of taking care of her alone is scared the shit out of me. I’m sorry for projecting my anger to you,”

Bright wakes up from the sofa slowly then he put Pear on the crib carefully after kisses her forehead twice. He turns around and faces the chic guy, “Win,” he extends his hand to help Win gets up from the floor and stands facing each other.

“I’m scared too,” Bright admits, “Honestly, a child is never in the picture for me. I’m at my happiest with my career, every job that I have now is what I dream and pray for. It scares me that this situation might affect my career badly.” 

Win never thought until that extent. Bright is in the entertainment industry, everything he does is public consumption and of course, in a way, a situation like this can be such a big turning point either good or bad way. 

“But Gunsmile and Love chose us. I’m sure they’re the only ones who know what’s best for Pear. We are the best that they have, the best what Pear has.”

Win nods, tears start to puddle on his eyes.

“And I’m sorry for being an ass too. I… I wasn’t sure about my feelings and I didn’t know how to flirt. So…” Bright shrugs.

“What?” Win’s eyes widened.

Bright chuckles and shakes his head, “I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast. Can we eat now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to read all of your responses from the previous chapter! It's very encouraging, thank you so much xx 
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? 
> 
> PS: I apologise for any grammatical errors or typos, English is annoying :\
> 
> PPS: Come say hi on Twitter @amoonforbright


	3. What am I? Uncle Bright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

Bright wakes up before his alarm goes off. It’s only 5.10 am but he forces himself to get up and makes his way to the bathroom. He makes a mental note to get more stuff from his condo. _Wait, now that I live here, should I pack all of my things here or..._ He shrugs it off and decides to talk about this matter with his amazing manager instead.

The house is still quiet. Before he went to the bathroom, Bright checked if Pear is awake or still asleep. Lucky for him the little angel is still asleep peacefully on her crib, hugging her carrot plushie. Hopefully, she’s still asleep until Bright get dressed. He knows Win was mentally and physically tired, and yesterday at dinner, they’re restarting their friendship, or at least Bright tried to. No more teasing, no more blaming others.

Right after Bright just turned off the shower, Pear is screaming from the next door. He quickly grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist. The baby is sitting on her crib when Bright opens the door with wet pink cheeks and teary eyes. 

“Hey hey,” Bright picks her up, “What is it, bad dream? Oh, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here now,” 

Pear is still fussing. Bright looks around, trying to find her pacifier but he can’t find it anywhere, “Ssshhh. It’s okay, baby,” 

“Sorry, I just woke up,” Win barges in with his bed hair and puffy eyes, “Hi baby, are you hungry?” he tries his best to not keep eyeing at Bright’s wet body. 

_Why is he always like this in the morning?!_

Bright’s eyes still scan the room, “Can you find her pacifier?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Win nods and looks around the room, “Pam washed them all yesterday. Pear had one before bed too, where are they now?” 

“There! There’s one under the crib!” Bright points to the floor.

Win follows Bright’s direction and gets down on the floor, trying to reach the pacifier but it’s too far away. He stands up too quickly and hit his head to the edge of the crib and he falls to the floor. Pear is laughing, and of course Bright laughs too. 

“Is it funny now?” Win can’t help but laugh with them, although his forehead is now in pain. 

Bright raises his palm, “High five, baby!” 

Win stares at them. Pear’s chubby cheeks become wider as her eyes turn into crescent moons when she's laughing. Her soft and pretty voice filled the room while Bright stares at her with so much adoration in his eyes. 

_Is this my life now? Taking care of my best friend’s baby with this guy?_

“Are you alright, Win?” Bright’s voice becomes softer.

Win nods, “Yeah, just… amazed.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Her laugh,” Win smiles, “It’s been a while since… she laughed like that.” _and you, Bright. I never saw you laughed like that, not with me_. 

Bright nods, “Now, I have 7 am call and I’m still naked and wet. Can you please take her?” 

_Naked and wet. Motherfucker, I can see that!_

* * *

“Your name is trending on Twitter since last night,” that’s what Toptap say when Bright just arrived at the manager’s office. 

“Good morning to you too, Sir.” Bright takes off his denim jacket, “And why am I trending?” 

Toptap brings his iPad to the sofa and sits next to Bright, “The press and your fans already found out about you adopting a daughter with another man,” he shows the singer the headlines and yet, Bright is not amused. He just shrugs. 

“Oh,” Bright sighs, “Did they find out who’s the man?”

Toptap shakes his head, “Nope. My ears have been ringing because of a million phone calls. We need to make an official statement soon before it goes crazier. I already rescheduled some of your magazine interviews. If I'm being honest, this situation is not looking good for you," 

“Yeah, well…” Bright grins, “Sorry?” 

The manager chuckles, “For what? Being an angel?” 

“For ruining your peace,” Bright smiles. 

“I never know peace since I became your manager,” Toptap rolls his eyes, “Anyway, let’s try to keep this way, yeah? It’s good that they didn’t know about Win and Pear… yet,” 

Bright nods, “I told Win about all of this last night, he said, he’s okay with that as long as it won’t harm Pear. I mean, I don't want to see her face on any magazines, tabloids, news and such. I don't want her to be seen,”

The manager nods in agreement, “We’ll make sure of it,"

“And Tap,” 

“Hm?” 

“Is it possible to take Pear with me on tour? I mean, when I’m in the local area.”

The manager frowns, “Why? Bright, you literally moving from one city to another, running to catch flights or stay on the tour bus for hours. She is a baby!" 

Bright stares at the ceiling, his thoughts wander to everywhere, “I just… I can’t leaver her alone. Win is gonna be so tired taking care of her alone, he’s gonna be so stress and—” 

“Wait, hold on!" his manager cuts off, "Are you talking about Pear or Win?” 

Bright blushes, “Both, I guess.”

Toptap put down the iPad on the coffee table and stares at him with eagle eyes, “Are you… like, have a crush on Win?” 

It doesn't take a long time for Bright to answer his question, “I always like him. Now I’m starting to fall deeper,”

* * *

Win is currently baking his famous _Galette des Rois_ for today’s special order. He can hear Pear’s crying voice from his office even when he’s in the kitchen. She is crying and screaming even when Pam is bouncing her or playing with her and it’s been hours.

The pastry chef can see how his employers are also fully aware of the noises, although no one said anything, with his sister’s mood swings and some of the employers exchanging glances, he knows this is not how the ideal work environment supposed to be, at all. 

He puts down the whisk, “Fong, can you take over from here?” he calls his assistant and the guy nods. 

Win takes off his apron and half-running to his office. Pam looks worn out, pretty understandable because Pear has been crying and screaming nonstop for hours. She was okay at home, even laughing and being very playful at breakfast. She was perfectly fine when Bright left to work. She started crying when Pam got home and took over from him.

_Is it because of Pam? Pear doesn’t like her?_

“I’m so sorry,” Pam looks about to cry when Win opens the door and quickly takes her over, “She seems annoyed with everything.”

Win nods, “It’s okay, Pam.” he caresses Pear’s little head, “Sshh, I’m here now.” and magically, Pear stops crying. _Of course_.

“Do you want to come with me to the kitchen?” Win asks in a soft tone, “Baking?” 

Pear put her small hands over Win’s neck and rests her head on his shoulder, “Dadadada,” she mumbles.

“Aw,” Pam smiles, “She calls you Dad or… Dada,” 

Win frowns, “What?” 

“She wasn’t able to talk yet but she starts to develop words and such from what she hears. Have you call yourself Daddy or Dada at home?” 

“Never,” Win chuckles.

“She probably hears it from elsewhere. But yeah, she calls you Dada,” 

Win can feel warmth in his chest, “Dada, huh?” he smirks, “Alright, let’s go to the kitchen. I still have a job to get done. Pam, you can take a break. Get yourself a nice lunch,” 

“Thank you,” the babysitter lets out a relieved sigh.

Win walks to the kitchen with a baby on his hands, his employers smiling and calling Pear’s name and the baby, of course, smiling and laughing. _Oh, now you’re laughing!_

“She doesn’t like the babysitter.” Mesa states. His sister just finished making the dough for her famous sourdough.

Win sighs, “Yeah. It’s been… what, five days and yet, she still crying and screaming.” 

“Is she like this when you’re home or with Bright?” 

“No,” Win sits on the counter while staring at the baby girl on his hands, “She only cries in the morning when she wakes up. She almost never cries at home, always playful and happy.” 

Mesa takes her over from Win softly, “Let’s see if she likes me.” 

Pear starts to frown, Win chuckles and quickly picks her up, “Do you like me that much, baby?” 

The round big eyes stare at him, “Dadadada,” she mumbles and put her palm on his cheeks, “Dada?” 

“Oh, God!” Mesa gasps, “Did she just call you Dada?” 

Win hugs her tight to his chest, “It’s okay, baby. I’m here,” he stares at her big round eyes and then smiles and whispers, “Dada is here,”.

* * *

_** Bright Vachirawit rumoured to adopt a child!  ** _

_** The Nation husband is adopting a baby with another man! Find out here! ** _

_** Just in!! Bright Vachirawit rumoured adopting a child with his partner. Who’s the lucky girl?  ** _

_**Is Gigie know about this? Bright Vachirawit and Gigie Sarocha haven't said a word yet!** _

_** Scandalous! The 28-year-old rockstar is adopting a child with another man!  ** _

_** BREAKING NEWS! Bright Vachirawit adopted a child! **_

_** All we know about Bright Vachirawit's dating history! What leads to adoption?  ** _

* * *

It’s almost 9 pm when Bright gets home. He’s very tired after all day on the filming location to shoot a short editorial movie for a Burberry. Today wasn't a good day for him, reporters and fans camped in front of the agency's building, some even managed to find the filming location. In his entire career, he never involved in a scandal, there were only rumours of him dating. However, the news about him adopting a child with another man considered a very scandalous thing ever. 

He opens the door and surprises to see Pear is crawling on the floor with a big smile, raising one hand as a sign she wants to be held. All the exhaustion and bad mood have gone in a flash after seeing the little girl's smile. _Is this how it feels like to be a parent? Is this how you feel all the time, Gun?_

“Hi,” Bright quickly picks her up and kisses her forehead, “Why are you not sleeping?” 

Hearing a familiar voice, Win walks toward the main entrance area and sees Pear has already clung her hands to the singer's neck, “Someone is waiting for you, I guess. She refuses to get down to the crib,” he takes off the apron, “I just finished cooking dinner.” 

Win can’t help but learning Bright’s face. He looks tired but this isn’t usual exhaustion. He’s mentally exhausted. The chef pastry couldn’t agree more if the whole parenting thing is exhausting. It really does. Yet, seeing the rockstar like this aches his heart. There’s always something about Bright that makes Win want to _protect._ No, Win doesn't see him as a weak person, in fact, it's the other way around. Bright is too strong that Win has a feeling he always takes care of everything especially himself on his own. He seems like a guy who thinks that he doesn't need anybody to take care of him.

_Everybody deserves to be well taken care of._

“Thanks,” Bright nods, “I’ll tuck her in,” 

Win nods, “Oh, by the way, I think she doesn’t like the babysitter.” 

Bright frowns, “Is she still crying?” 

“She’s literally screaming. I can hear her from the kitchen even when she’s at my office. It was madness!” Win sighs.

Bright chuckles, “Why are you being such a noisy baby to uncle Win, sunshine?” 

“Dadada,” the baby girl mumbles.

Win chuckles, “She calls me Dada, by the way," 

“What?” Bright gazes at her, “You call him Dada and what am I? Uncle Bright?” 

Pear giggles, “Dadada,” 

“No, baby,” Bright shakes his head, “There can’t be two Dadas in the house.” 

The round eyes stare at Bright innocently, she even tilts her head a little bit, “Dada?” 

Win laughs, “I guess my name is Win for a reason.” 

Bright rolls his eyes, “Whatever. Let’s get you to bed.” and he walks toward her bedroom leaving Win who has a big smile on his face.

* * *

_ “Win!” Bright shouts from Pear’s bedroom, panicking. _

_ “What?!”  _

_ Bright stares at him, there’s horror in his eyes, “I don’t know how to change the diaper.”  _

_ “Oh God,” Win chuckles, “Come here, let me show you.”  _

* * *

Bright wakes up at 7 am, he can hear Pear’s cooing and giggle from her room. Well, this is new. He walks to her room and finds Win already playing with her on the floor. She's busy with her animal book in one hand and cloud-shaped plushie in the other. While Win is busy taking pictures of her with his phone, "Pear, look at me. Say, dada," and he's using _that_ soft tone, that one tone which flutters Bright's heart. 

“Good morning,”

Win turns around and smiles, “Morning,” 

“No crying this morning?” Bright lays his body next to them and closes his eyes, “God, it’s been a while.”

Win nods in agreement, “I know. She’s in a good mood this morning. Oh, I already prepare her milk in the kitchen, all you need to do is put water in it.” 

“Roger that,”

“Pam will be here at 8,” Win adds.

Bright opens his eyes and stares at Win, “Do you think we should keep the babysitter? I mean, Pear is only crying when she’s around,”

“You’re right. Well… I don’t know,” Win sighs, “Let me ask my sisters’ opinion. They have babies longer than I do,”

Bright chuckles, “Thanks.” 

“Alright, you stay with uncle Bright. Dada needs to get to work,” Win kisses her head before he gets up.

“Papapapa,” she mumbles as she crawls closer to Bright and the singer quickly wakes up to sit.

Win stops walking and stares at Bright, “Did you hear that?” 

“Hm, what?” Bright frowns, “Hear what?”

Pear is now focused on her toys. Win shakes his head, “Nothing. I should get ready,” 

Bright picks Pear up, “Let’s get some breakfast,” she seems to understand because she keeps nodding her head and mumbles.

“Papapapa,” 

Bright put her on her high-chair and prepares her milk. He makes sure that the water is not too hot. After giving her the bottle, he makes his coffee. He’s only been here for 7 days now and he’s still not used to using all of his best friends’ things. Maybe he needs to get his own things from his condo for the sake of his mental health. It feels weirder each day to keep using Gunsmile's coffee mug while taking care of his child. As if Bright trying to be him. 

Win comes to the kitchen already dressed for work. He wears white denim and black shirt, three upper buttons are undone, showing off his milky skin. Bright glances at him and smiles, _this guy can’t stop being so attractive, can he? Even when he’s doing the bare minimum?_

“Alright, I need to go now.” Win caresses her head, “Be a good kid to your Uncle, okay?” he lands a soft kiss on her crown and then walks toward the dining table to get himself an apple.

“Papapapa,” 

Bright chuckles, “God, I’ve never felt this domestic before. Do you want some coffee?” 

Win stops walking and ignoring Bright's question. There's something more important than the fact that this is the first time Bright offers him a cup of coffee after living together for a week, “Seriously, Bright. Do you hear that?” 

“What?” the singer stares at him, confused. He brings his mug to the kitchen bar, "Hear what?"

“She calls you Papa!” Win's mind travels back to the day when they picked Pear up, “She’s been calling you Papa since we picked her up at the CPS!” he announces.

“Win, she just mumbling,” Bright says softly. He walks closer to them.

“No! I remember how she mumbled and rested her head on your chest!” Win insists. He remembers that day because it was so precious, but he thought Pear was only mumbling.

Bright can feel his heart gets warmer, “Are you sure?” he caresses Pear’s soft hand, “Who am I, little angel?” he asks with a softer tone.

Pear chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Bright softly pinch her chubby cheek, “She’s getting bigger. What are you feeding her?”

Win points to the stack of pumpkin in the corner, “Pumpkin.” 

“Oh God,” Bright chuckles, “She’s turning orange soon!” 

Pear caresses Bright’s cheek, “Papa?” and one word leaves Bright frozen. Win smiles and anticipates Bright’s reaction but the singer just stares at the baby girl, shocked.

The baby chuckles and take a turn to see two men in front of her.

“Yes, Pear,” Win kneels next to them, “You’re right. It’s Papa Bright,” he stares at Bright who's still in shock. Now it's worrying. Win's hand slowly reaches to Bright's shoulder and shakes it a bit. _Oh God, is he okay?_

"Bright? Are you alright?" 

Bright holds WIn's hand on his shoulder and turns his head with his sparkling eyes, “Papa! Win, she calls me Papa! Do you hear that?” 

Win swears he never saw something more precious than what he sees this morning. _Love, do you see this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Let me know what you're thinking about this story so far! xx
> 
> PS: sorry for the lame headlines, I don't know how to make good ones haha also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors and typos. 
> 
> To be fair, who knows how to English, right? No, I'm kidding. I should work on that. 
> 
> PPS: come say hi on Twitter @amoonforbright <3


	4. I can't do this anymore, Bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

“So, where is she now?” Bright is on the video call with Toptap. The media really make a fuss about him adopting a baby and the agency decided to make a press conference, tomorrow before it affects Bright’s career furthermore.

“She’s sleeping, it’s her first nap. We had breakfast and played for a bit,” Bright leans his back on the sofa. It’s been an interesting morning to have Pear by his own and honestly, he enjoyed it. 

Toptap giggles, “It’s kinda amusing to me someone like you can be tamed by a baby,” 

“What do you mean someone like me? God, are you father shaming me?” 

The manager laughs his lungs out, “I mean, you are all about a leather jacket, guitar, crazy fans, and such. Now, you smell like a baby powder,” 

Bright grins, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” 

“What do you think?” Toptap smiles, “You know, I’m gonna say something and this is not me being your manager but me being your friend, or older brother, or shit like that.” 

Bright murmurs, “Uh, should I be worried?” 

“I feel like you are happier in the morning. I don’t know if this is because of Pear, or Win, or you just generally always in a good mood in the morning, but so far, I don’t see you coming at work with ugly face and rant about the baby. You're doing good, Bright. You are a good father figure for Pear,”

A smile curved on Bright's face, “So that’s a good thing.”

“Although on the other side, your career is… what should I say, shake a little bit. Don’t worry, you loved by many people, you are talented and when it comes to your music and work, you always give people beyond their expectation.” Toptap assures him. 

Bright smiles, “You are not bad to be an older brother, to be honest.” 

“Oh, shut up! We won’t have this conversation again,” Toptap smirks.

“No,” Bright shakes his head, “Thank you for everything. I still figuring out how to be a parent, how to work with Win, and everything about this, you know what I mean? So, yeah, hearing someone said that I did a good job so far means a lot,” 

Toptap nods, “I know nothing about parenting but I know it’s not an easy thing to do. Speaking of Win, how is his reaction with you being on tour for two months?” 

Bright sighs, “He’s kinda… worried. He didn’t say anything tho but I can tell,” he grabs his orange juice, “That’s why I want to take them with me when I’m in the area.”

“Bright, she’s one year old and he has to work anyway.”

“I can ask him if he wants,” Bright assures his decision, “I can’t leave him alone, Tap. He’s already anxious even when I’m still here. Although, this morning, he left with a big smile on his face. I'm not sure why, but probably because Pear called me Papa for the first time?” 

The manager's eyes widened, he even gets closer to the screen, "Papa? Oh, God! So, you are no longer the walking Louvre museum but Papa Bright, now?!" his manager teasing him with.

"Oh, come on!" Bright blushes, "I kinda like it tho. I mean, Papa Bright sounds hot!" 

Toptap laughs, "Good lord, I'm your manager for ten years and this is the first time you call yourself hot!" 

"Really?" Bright frowns, "Well, there's always a first time for everything,"

"Yeah. See, you are amused with little things now," Toptap smiles, "Jokes aside, I'm so proud of you, Bud." 

"Thanks, Dad." Bright grins and his manager rolls his eyes.

Bright hears Pear’s crying from her room. “Sorry, gotta go. I got a baby call.”

“Go ahead!” Toptap nods, “I’ll call you later, Papa Bright,” 

The singer nods and waves, “Thanks, love you!” 

“Disgusting. Bye!” Bright chuckles hearing his manager reaction. 

He quickly walks toward Pam who tries to bounces Pear but the baby is still crying, “Hey, I’m here.” he picks up Pear from the babysitter.

Pam seems relieved when she sees Bright walks into the nursery, “I’m so sorry. She’s only want to be carried either by you or Win.” 

Bright nods, “She’s very clingy,” he assures her, the babysitter feels guilty after all, “Why don’t you start preparing for her lunch and I’ll take care of her?” 

“Of course,” 

The singer carries the now-calm baby to the living room, “Should we watch a movie?” 

“Papapapa,” Pear’s hand reaches to Bright’s nose.

Bright giggles, “Yes. Papa loves movies. Does Dada love movies too?” 

Pear stares at her with a big grin, “He doesn’t, does he?” Bright keep talking to the baby while trying to find a good movie to watch with a baby. Never in his life, the thought of scrolling on a baby channel ever crossed his mind. 

“How about this? Wiggle?” Bright asks softly to the baby.

Pear just nods and pays attention to the screen. Bright takes his phone from the coffee table and goes to the camera. He captures a few shots of her watching TV and of course, a selfie with her.

“Now, should we send this to Dada?” 

Pear chuckles, “Dada? Papa?” 

* * *

Win is stressed, like, extremely stressed. This is not him being extra but things go wrong. First, one of the ovens is broken so that's literally hold up some production. Second, two of his employers are sick meaning they have to work harder. Third, the new store opening is only a week away and the salad bar hasn’t finished yet, in fact, the furniture hasn’t been shipped and the company said it will take two weeks minimum. He should push back the date.

“You got a minute?” Mesa peeks her head on the door.

Win just nods. Her sister comes in and closes the door behind her, now, this is serious. Every conversation behind the closed door in this office is a serious one.

“There’s another problem,” she starts.

“Fuck!” Win slams his desk.

“Win, breathe.” Mesa tries to calm her brother down and Win just nods, giving her a signal to continue, “The band that supposed to perform on our opening day, they got an accident just now. Like, 20 minutes ago,” 

Win sighs, “So they’re not able to perform?” 

“The singer is in critical condition. I’m pretty sure they can’t.” 

Win leans his back on his chair, “What am I supposed to do?” 

“It’s just an opening day, Win. The salad bar is not supposed to be done, the furniture? We can change the decoration but to be honest, it’s gonna be ugly because the shop is gonna look like a construction site. As for the performer,” Mesa smirks, “Why don’t you ask your husband to perform?” 

“He is not my husband!” Win stares at his sister in annoyance.

“Whatever,” Mesa chuckles, “Look. If you’re not co-parenting with him, you’re not able to book him, ever.” 

Win scoffs, “Yeah?” 

“Hell, you need to book him a year in advance maybe,” Mesa smirks, “He’s like… the most famous singer in the country, his tour always sold out within a minute, and plus, he’s going internationally soon. I heard a rumour he’s about to do a contract with one of the major record labels.” 

_International?_

“You know,” Mesa pushes her iPad on the table, “The media already found out about him adopting a baby with a partner. Half of his fans are mad _mad_ , some brands questioning this decision and probably turn down the contracts. His career is shaking already before they even know he is co-parenting with another man,” 

Win’s eyes widened. God, Bright’s career is really at the stake now. Win feels bad for being such a pain in the ass lately. It must be not easy to be where he is right now, but to be fair, Win did his best too. He did everything in his power to be where he is right now. This is his dream, being a chef and has his own bakery.

“Alright. I already gave my suggestion. Now, about the babysitter thing… I’d say keep her. At least she can help you with cooking food for her or cleaning the house or whatever,” 

“Okay,” 

Mesa nods, “Gotta go back to the kitchen, boss.” 

“Sure, I’ll be down in a sec.” once Mesa walks out of his office, Win type _Bright Vachirawit_ on google search.  9 _.680.000 results in 0.55 seconds?! Damn!_

_ The Nation husband is adopting a baby with another man! Find out here! _

_ Just in!! Bright Vachirawit rumoured adopting a child with his partner. Who’s the lucky girl?  _

_ Whose baby? Bright Vachirawit is a father!  _

_ Scandalous! The 28-year-old rockstar is adopting a child with someone! What’s the rush?  _

Win keep scrolling through the news section. All the headlines make Bright looked odd and suspicious. _Scandalous_? _Is a father? Now they make him sounded like he’s impregnated someone_. Making his head dizzy, Win decided to close his laptop and takes his phone out of his pocket. There’s a new message from Bright. It’s a picture of him and Pear smiling to the camera. She’s holding a strawberry and he got one too. 

_Have a nice afternoon from Pear and Papa, Dada!_

A simple text suddenly lifted up his mood— just a few minutes ago, Win felt so stressed and exhausted. It’s all gone now. 

He smiles, _Papa and Dada_. 

* * *

Win just got home around 7 pm, he had to stay a bit later to fix the second store problem with Mesa and the designer. He pushes the door with all the energy he has left, coming into the quiet house.

“Bright?” he calls out. He put his bag on the sofa and walks toward Pear’s bedroom only to find Bright is holding her in his hands, singing softly. It was a beautiful view to see, to be honest. Win can’t believe how soft and gentle the rockstar is toward her. As if Bright wants this. 

_Well… Maybe he does._

Win loves Pear just as much as he loves Love and Gunsmile. But with all the things he had to deal today, he has another doubt that he can do this for his entire life. He worked so hard to be a pastry chef that he is now— he sacrificed almost half of his life to be where he is right now. He’s not sure if this change is for better or worse.

The singer notices Win standing on the door, “You’re home.” he smiles. There’s something about Bright’s smile that makes Win feeling things. The softness and gentleness that heals him from his own thoughts.

“I am,” Win nods, “How is she?” 

“Beautiful as ever,” Bright smiles, “Let me get her down and we’ll talk outside.” he carefully stands up and puts her down on the crib. They walk out of the room together and go straight to the kitchen.

Bright turns on the oven, “I cooked chicken parmigiana. It’s not gonna be as good as your cooking tho,” 

“I’m sure it’s good,” Win grabs two glasses and a bottle of wine, “How’s your day?” 

Bright smiles, “Are we gonna talk about my day now?” 

“Never mind,” Win rolls his eyes.

Bright chuckles, “I’m kidding. Well, it’s pretty good. I had a Skype meeting with my manager, I have to do a press conference tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Win nods, “I saw some of the headlines.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t mention your name.” Bright assures him, “and I’ll make sure Pear’s face won’t be seen in any media.” 

Win nods, “Thank you,” he says as Bright placed the plate in front of him, “Smells really good.”

Bright sits across him, “Thanks. I like cooking, I just don’t do that a lot now,” 

“You’re busy,” Win takes the fork. 

“Yeah,” he nods, “How’s your day?” 

Win sighs, “Bad. I probably have to push the opening day,” 

“Why?” 

“The furniture hasn’t arrived yet and the performer… got an accident,” 

Bright frowns, “Is it CTRL+S? I saw the news just this afternoon,” 

“Yes,” Win nods, “I have no backup and the opening is in a week. So either I push it or…” 

Bright cut him off, “I can be the backup,” he announces with a confident smile.

“What?” Win’s eyes widened.

The singer ignores him and takes his phone out from his sweatpants pocket, “a week from today?” 

“Bright…” 

“Is it on the 24?” 

Win is getting more impatient, “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah,” Bright nods, “You’re lucky, Metawin. I’m free on the 24th. It should be my day off but an hour exclusive show won’t hurt. I’ll let my manager knows,” 

“Bright,” 

The singer raises his head, “Yes?” 

“I can’t afford you,” Win sighs, “Ever.”

Bright laughs, “Oh, Metawin… we are raising a kid together, and yet you’re still thinking about how much you need to pay me?”

“About that,” 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

Win looks hesitate to start the conversation. He bites his lower lips as his eyes staring at his meal, then he raises his head and stares at Bright who already looking at him, “Do you think we’re the best for her?”

“Where is it coming from, Win?” Bright raises his eyebrow, “I thought we’re Papa and Dada now,” 

Win let out a big sigh as his hand put down the fork, “Bright, I don’t know shit about taking care of a child! I almost failed taking care of my business and do you think I can handle two at one time?” 

The singer’s face turns red, “And do you think I know shit about this? I didn’t even know how to change her diaper until 3 days ago!” 

“But you seem enjoyed this whole thing!” Win doesn't realise his voice becomes louder.

Bright staring at him in disbelieve, “You think?” 

Win presses his lips together. He realises he made a mistake, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that way,” 

“Then what way, Win?”

Awkward silence.

Bright brings his barely touched plate to the kitchen and throws everything on his plate to the bin, “Good night, Win.” he says coldly.

Just before Bright leaves the room, Win pulls his hand and hugs him. Win can feel Bright's heart beating so fast, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I messed up again. I’m sorry,” he rests his chin on Bright’s shoulder as his hands hug the singer’s body tighter as if he’s looking for support. 

Bright doesn’t say anything, not even hugging Win back.

“It’s just… on the way home, I thought about you and your career. I read the news and so many people didn’t like your decision. One article even said that you lost some of the brand deals. Your fans are mad and such. Maybe… this isn’t the best for you… for us,” 

The singer releases the hug, “And who are they to judge my decision?” 

Win stares at the singer’s face, trying to understand him from his facial expression. He looks so calm and unbothered, that’s insane, “It’s your career, Bright. _Your life_ ,” he insists.

“And?” Bright raises his right eyebrow. Win presses his lips together, has no idea what to say anymore. 

Bright caresses his head unexpectedly with a kind smile on his face. In any _normal_ days, Win would’ve stepped back, “The only bad thing about you is your little head thinks too much and you’re so easy to overthink. I can handle this," he assures him and Win just staring at him with tears start to puddle in his eyes. 

" It’s my career, Metawin. It’s my job to make it right. You don’t have to worry about that,” Bright continues.

The pastry chef shakes his head, “We’re not the best parents for Pear,” 

Bright nods, “We are not, but our best friends knew we will try our best. You better stop overthink everything,” 

“This is not the life I wanted,” Win murmurs, tears in his cheek, “I didn’t even get the chance to mourn my best friend’s death. I’ve known Love for my whole life, she means the world to me, Bright!” Win sobs. 

The singer stares at him, “I know,” 

“I worked my ass off to be where I am right now! I sacrificed my youth to be what I am today. Do you think it’s easy for someone like me to get into one of the best culinary schools in the world? No! I had to get extra classes not to mention countless hours of English class. Do you think I had the best time in the States? No! I worked so fucking hard in every class. I worked so hard, Bright. I don’t want all of my efforts to burn into asses just like that!” 

The singer let Win pours his feelings out. That’s all he can do right now. Bright can’t promise Win things are going to get better soon because honestly, he doesn’t even know if his world will be alright either. Seeing Win this vulnerable makes Bright want to give him everything. He has never seen the other guy breaking down like this. 

Win wipes his face harshly, “Everything happened so fast! My life turned upside down overnight. She’s not our kid and-”

Bright cut him off before Win says something that he will be regretting, “Then whose kid is she, Win?” 

Win closes his eyes, let the tears running down from his eyes, “I’m sorry,” he says lowly. 

“Win, I understand how hard this situation is. But, just so you know, I will never give her up on the adoption option. Ever. If you want to walk away, that’s fine. I won’t blame you and she will understand.” Bright states, “But for now, please don’t do this again. I’m tired.” 

Win stares at Bright’s eyes. There’s no judgement, no anger, nothing but kindness. He surprises how Bright stares at him kindly and it makes him softer. _How do you do this, Bright? How are you manage to hold up when your career might be shaking worse than mine?_

“I’m tired too,” Win’s voice comes out very soft and low as if he’s talking to himself.

Bright cups his face, a beautiful smile curved in his face, “Then let’s do this together, okay?” 

For the first time in a while, Win feels safe. He feels he has enough strength and courage to get through everything life throws at him. All of his anxiety from today disappear in a flash when he finds warmth and comfort in Bright's eyes. 

The singer's hands pull him into a warm hug and Win accepts it by hugging him tighter and buries his face on Bright's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Bright." 

"Sssh! It's okay," Bright caresses his head.

Win can feel tears running down on his cheeks again, "Thank you," he whispers. 

Bright doesn't say anything but tighten their hug. It's enough. It's enough to assure Win that he will never be alone in this journey. It's more than enough to make Win feel much better about himself, about his life, and about whatever it is that they're fighting. 

_Maybe it is Bright that is more than enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your sweet comments on previous chapters! I hope you like this chapter as much as I am. 
> 
> I love how both of them starting to open up to each other. I think it's so precious when you start to trust someone and show them your vulnerable side that you don't show to other people. It takes a lot of courage to do so.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think about this story so far?


	5. Why are you like this, Metawin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

“Good morning, everyone. I’m here to clarify some things that have been leading to misunderstanding. First of all, thank you for always supporting my music and respecting my decisions. Second of all, I did not impregnate anyone. Gosh, I barely get laid these days,” 

The reporters laugh with him.

“To answer the big question, yes, I’m a Papa to a beautiful baby girl now,"

_ "Whose kid is she?"  _

"She’s my best friends’ daughter. I’m taking care of her because her parents are in heaven. Oh before you ask, yes, I’m not alone. I’m co-parenting with a good friend.” 

_“Who is her god-mother, Bright?”_

_"Who is she?"_

_"Who is your co-parenting partner?"_

“He is a good person, that’s all I can say. I respect his privacy and I hope you guys too,”

_ "Are you both the god-fathers?"  _

"Yes,"

_“Do you live together?”_

“We do.” 

_“How old is the baby?”_

“She is 15 months old. I hope everybody respects our decision to keep her away from the media,” 

_“What happens when you are on tour?”_

“It’s ours to think, guys. You don’t have to worry. Nothing will change, I’m still going on tour in the following months, both of our careers won’t be affected and she will be as happy and beautiful as she is right now.” 

_“What’s the most challenging to be a new parent?”_

“The diapers. Man, she eats so little to produce things like that,” 

The reporters laugh again. 

_“What about Gigie? Does she approved you living with another man and taking care of the baby together?”_

“Why wouldn’t she? I’m trying my best to be my baby’s Papa here. I’m sure she’s proud of me,” 

* * *

Win feels thunder in his body, his hand slowly close down the laptop and tries his best to manage his breathing pattern. He just finished watching Bright’s press conference— no, he didn’t finish it, he _stopped_ watching it. 

“Are you okay?” Mintra suddenly appears on his office, holding a cupcake, “New recipe. Try it,” 

He just nods, “Yeah, yeah.” he takes the cupcake from Mintra’s hand and takes a bite, “Mm, good.” he mumbles.

Mintra frowns, “That’s it?”

“It’s good, Ming. I love it.” Win forces a smile in his lips, “I’ll join you guys in a sec. I just… I need…”

“Spill it!” Mintra folds her hands on her chest and her younger brother just stares at her blankly, “What bothers you? And don’t you dare to lie because I know something happened before I got here. You usually give me at least five sentences when you try the new recipe not just some mm good shit,” 

Win sighs. His sister knows him damn _too_ well. Although he's not sure if he should talk about this, seeing Mintra staring at him with two sharp eyes is a sign that there's no way out of this. Both of his sisters are really good at finding things, or maybe Win is just too easy to guess. 

“Uh,” Win stutters, “I think... I think Bright has a girlfriend,” 

Mintra frowns, “How do you know?”

“I watched his press con earlier and… there’s a question, I mean… yeah,” Win seriously doesn’t know how to talk right now. His mind is so messed up and somehow he’s hurting. Why? So what if Bright has a girlfriend? Why is it affect him _this_ way?

“Maybe it’s just his best friend or something?” Mintra takes a guess.

Win shrugs, “I don’t know, but if she is his girlfriend, I feel bad. Imagine your boyfriend lives with a man and raises a kid together,” 

Mintra nods, “Yeah. In a way, that's not... nice. I mean, those headlines made both of you look like newlyweds," 

He massages his head, "If so, what should I do, Ming? I mean... Should I move out of the house? Like, should we live in a separate house?" 

"No!" Mintra answers so quickly, "Both of you are Pear's parents. What do you mean move out of the house? Win, this isn't just about you and Bright. This is about Pear," 

"I don't even know what I'm saying," Win frowns, "It's just... making me uncomfortable, you know?" 

Mintra stares at him for a few seconds, "You mean jealous?" 

_"Jealous?! Why am I jealous?!"_

The eldest daughter chuckles, "Well, you tell me, Win. Your reaction right now is pretty self-explanatory," 

* * *

“I won't do that to her!” Bright snaps, “I will never give her up to someone else. It’s either myself or Win.”

Dim, his producer sighs, “Listen, Bright. I can’t guarantee your career will be the same as it is right now. You live with a man and raise a kid together, do you think it makes sense as your rockstar image?” 

“Why not? I can be a rockstar and a father at the same time, Dim.” 

“I know but some brands already turn down their contracts, well, almost, we’re in the talk,” Dim stares at his number one singer desperately, “Do you think you can handle losing some of your jobs?” 

“If those brands turn me down just because I am a baby’s father now, then it’s their loss. Not mine.” Bright states, “I do this for my baby, for my best friends, not for them.” 

“Bright,” 

“Dim, listen. Pear is my top priority now. She only has me and Win, none else. I am her parent now, deal with it.” 

Dim nods, “I understand. I’m a father as well, Bright. But you know, I’m speaking professionalism here.”

“Watch me being a professional singer as well as a good father to Pear!” Bright almost slam the door when he walks out of the office.

Toptap’s face is just as red as his shirt now and Dim just stares at him, “He’s trying his best, Dim.” 

“I know,” 

“And he got the points. I think this situation is bringing him goodness as a role model. Picture this, a successful singer and model being a father? There’s nothing more charming than that. You know how magnificent Bright is on the stage. He is named the walking louvre museum by the Japanese, not for nothing. He is our multi-hyphenate man,” 

Dim nods after being silent for a while, “You’re right. I was too harsh to him,” 

* * *

Win walking around the kitchen with Pear on his back. Mesa bought him a baby carrier yesterday and it helps a lot, especially when Pear strongly refuses to be carried or play with the babysitter or anyone else.

“Just make sure the filling is the same in every piece,” Win reminds his employers who currently making the macaron.

“Win,” Mesa calls him from the doorway, “Your husband is here,” 

“He is not my husband!” he says in between his teeth, now he’s too scared to see his employers reaction, “Why is he here?”

Mesa shrugs, “I don’t know. He’s at your office now,” 

“ _Why_?!” 

“Because he came in from the back door and Mintra let him in. There’s no way he’s waiting outside. We have customers and pretty sure it’s not good for you and him. Well, mostly him. You're lucky nobody saw him. I mean, if some people noticed, his fans already camped up here,” 

Win groans, “Ugh! Why does he have to be a famous singer anyway?” he walks toward his office, spare a smile when he passes by the costumers who are choosing the cakes and macarons on the bar.

He pushes the door open and sees Bright standing near the window. The singer turns his body around and smiles widely when he notices Win and Pear are in the room, “Hi, Baby.” 

“Papapapapa!” Pear claps on Win’s back, happy to see Bright.

“When did you buy this?” Bright chuckles as he touches the carrier’s belt, “You’re the coolest Dada in the town now!” he picks up Pear from the carrier, “Are you a good kid today?” now Bright’s attention paid fully to the baby.

“Why are you here?” Win asks. For some weird reasons, seeing Bright in his office now brings back the odd feeling he had when he watched the singer's press conference earlier. He feels so upset but also glad that Bright is here. _Why am I like this?_

Bright raises his head, “I have two hours off before my next call and I’ll be coming home late tonight. So I might not see her before she goes to bed,” 

The pastry chef nods, “It’s okay,” 

Bright stares at him and gives him a thin smile, “I'm so sorry, Win. I have an important meeting with my manager, publicist, and producers.” 

Win sits on the sofa across Bright, “I understand. Don’t worry.” and yet his mind keeps travelling to the singer’s press conference, “How’s the press con?” 

“Good,” Bright answers, unamused. He keeps staring at Pear, while his hand holding his phone and showing her a video of the animal. He seems to avoid this topic.

Win nods again, “Alright. I need to get back to the kitchen. You can stay here as long as you want, there are drinks and some snacks in the fridge. Pam is on her lunch break, she’ll be here soon.” 

“Okay. Thanks,” Bright glances at Win and smiles, "Bye, Dada." he waves Pear's hand and the baby girl chuckles. Win leans closer to land a kiss on Pear's crown then walks toward the door.

Before Win closes the door, he sees Bright hugs Pear so tight with eyes closed. He looks tired and worn out already, and sad? 

_Bright, what happened?_ _Is it about Gigie?_

* * *

Bright comes to a quiet house. He walks straight to the nursery to check on Pear and the baby girl is already asleep, safe and sound. He walks slowly and lands a kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams, little sunshine." he whispers. He stares at the sleeping baby for a while. 

_Pear, if in the end, I have to choose between you and my career, what should I do? Am I greedy if I want you both?_

_Your parents are the kindest people, they love and accept me for who I am, they care about me more than anyone ever has._

_They are my family. But my career... it's my life._

"Papapa," Pear hums softly in her sleep as she turns around her body to the other side with her eyes still closed.

Bright wipes the tears on the edge of his eyes, "It's okay, baby. Papa won't leave you." he whispers.

Win pushes the nursery door wider. He was in the kitchen when he heard a car pulled in to the garage but he couldn't find Bright anywhere. Seeing the rockstar kneeling next to the crib, eyes staring at the baby so fondly, warms Win's heart. 

"Bright,"

The singer turns his head, smiling, "Hi." 

"Hey," Win walks closer. 

Bright caresses Pear's head softly, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. So precious." he states with a low voice, doesn't want to wake the baby girl up.

Win can feel something's up. Maybe it has something to do with Bright's meeting. _Are you alright, Bright?_

"She is," Win nods in agreement, "She kept asking for you before bed. I mean, she usually sleeps to your beautiful voice and all she got today was me, trying my best to sing," 

Bright chuckles, "I'm sure your singing voice is just as beautiful as you, Win." 

"Well, apparently not according to her." Win giggles. His eyes can't stop staring at Bright who still looking at Pear, his eyes glistening.

"Win," Bright calls his name softly, "If you could turn back the time, would you do it?" now his eyes lock into Win's. 

_Something happened_.

Win can't imagine how it feels like to live under the spotlight where everything about you is public consumption. Everything Bright does in his life somehow _belongs_ to the reporters and to his fans. They never talked about this but Win knew, there are enough people who made Bright's situation harder than it already is.

Some are sending him sweetly and kind messages, wishing him good luck and such. The rest are rather than disturbing as in questioning his decisions as if Bright could choose, blaming him as if Bright could prevent their best friends' accident. 

_Bright is not God_. _He's human with feelings_. 

The chef pastry sits on the floor next to him, "If you asked me this question yesterday when I was being utter chaos, I would say yes." he pauses to see Bright's reaction. The other guy just stares at him, ready to listen to his answer.

"But no, Bright, I wouldn't change anything even if I could. This whole situation is a very challenging phase for both of us, we're on the edge," Win continues.

Bright nods, "It's a very sharp edge," he adds.

"It is," Win agrees, "but as you said, I'm not doing this alone. We will do this together no matter how challenging and hard it is, right?" Win really wants to hug Bright. He feels that's the best thing he can do right now. _Should I? Will he find it weird? No. Maybe I shouldn't._

Bright stares at Win's eyes for a few seconds before he smiles as if he gets something he's desperate to find, "together," he whispers then land a soft kiss on the back of Pear's hand. 

Win nods, "together,"

_We will be alright, Bright. You will be._

* * *

A few days until Second Souri’s opening day. Win is getting more relax because everything handled well now, even Bright’s manager already sent him a confirmation email and attached the layout for Bright’s performance announcement.

It is Friday night and Win should be out with his friends at the bar, having fun, but instead, he’s picking up toys while waiting for the washing machine finished its job. Bright is not home yet, he’s been working since early in the morning and coming home late for 2 days now. He said, he’s filming a special music video and today is his last day of filming. 

Now that the chores finished, Win lays on the sofa while watching TV. He picks up his phone from the coffee table and strolling on Twitter as if it is the default, he goes to bright’s hashtag. There are some photos from Bright’s last day of filming— him waving to the camera, him posing with some fans who went to visit him on the filming location, some behind the scene video, but one picture catches Win’s attention. It’s Bright with a beautiful girl, and _that_ girl is sitting on his laps while she showed him something on her phone. His hand wrapped around her stomach. 

_Is that Gigie?_

Without him knowing, Win invested in finding out if that Gigie is Bright’s girlfriend. They’re never seen out and about but only at the filming location. So she’s probably just his music video model or something. But one comment from a fan leaves Win hanging, 

** imagine being in love with your best friend since high-school only to lose to a random guy?  **

_I’m not a random guy!_ Win feels his body heating up. Is this how people think about Bright’s co-parenting partner? A random guy? As if Win is some stranger Bright met on the street when he’s out and about?

_ for real tho, Gigie and Bright are the best but out of nowhere a guy ruined everything!  _

_ imagine being gigie sarocha, beautiful, rich, talented but then your man chose a random guy? yeah sucks_

_istg if the guy is ugly af I'll be anti bright!!!_

_gigie honey we are here for you!!!_

_men are shit, bright is not an exception_

_ lmao that guy must be glad his life changed overnight i mean living with the bright vachirawit??? _

_ is he really a bi? gay? what's going on?  _

_ can we not talk about someone's sexuality? it's not our business?!  _

_ is bright bisexual? i mean idc but really??? leaving the gigie sarocha for a guy?_

_ on god its not like bright can choose?!  _

_ whatever y'all say, i believe bright knows what's he's doing  _

_ bright be like flirting with gigie at work then flirting with the lucky guy at home. ew can't relate _

_ this fandom becomes even more toxic as we speak. what do y'all eat honestly?  _

_ we never saw the guy’s face prob because he’s ugly af  _

_ i love bright but choose a random guy instead of gigie is so stupid! i prob unstan him :\ _

_ bright wastes his talent and career for a questionable decision :\  _

_ i feel bad for gigie!! she’s an angel now she must be hurt so bad. ugh! _

_ join the fandom they say it will be fun they say... scam! y'all just bullies!!  _

_ when are we gonna see the guy's face? is he like cute or frog face?  _

_ what does this random guy have and gigie doesn’t?_

_ if i were that guy, i'd know my place :\_

_ bright is hot and talented but when it comes to making a decision he's stupid dumb fuck_

_ another day another person i should unstan. bye!_

_ bitches be like we are anti bullying but bitches bully your bias. bitches are all of you disgusting people  _

_ remember when we all talk about bright face, bright music, and bright monster cock? yeah those are the simpler times  _

_ i hate it here  _

Win throws his phone to the sofa and walks toward the kitchen. He takes a glass from the counter and opens Gunsmile’s alcohol cabinet.

“Gun, I’m sorry but I need something more than my wine right now. I mean, let’s take it as my payment for taking care of your daughter,” he pours himself the whisky until it fills the half glass and drinks up in one shot. He can feel his throat starts to burn and his chest feels warm. 

On the second thought, he decides to bring the bottle to the living room instead. 

* * *

At 2.30 am, Bright pulls into the garage and once he turns off the engine and locks the garage door, he comes into the house only to be greeted by drunk Win. Bright finds Win’s drunk face is cute— red cheeks and plumper lips. Win doesn’t say anything but glares at him.

_Oh my goodness, what did I do now?_

“Hello to you too, Dada,” Bright takes off his boots, “Someone is having too much fun with the whisky, I guess.”

Win scoffs in disgust, “I thought you’re not coming home,” 

“Hm, why wouldn’t I?” Bright frowns. He then ignores the drunk guy and gets himself a glass of water from the kitchen. He walks toward the dining table as soon as his eyes catch a tray full of brownies, he picks up one piece.

“Mm, so good. Did you make this?” he asks in a louder voice so Win can hear. However, when he’s about to walk back to the living room, Win is already waiting for him on the doorway, folding his hands on his chest, eyes locked on him. 

“Are you alright?” Bright asks softly. Which clearly a useless question to ask. First, Win is drunk. Second, he looks upset— no, _mad._ Third, it may be Bright's fault.

Win pouts, “Who is Gigie?” 

The second Bright hears the question, he can’t help but laugh. He’s laughing because Win’s face is so funny, a pout and blushed cheeks? The singer is aware of how beautiful Win is. Dark brown hair, milky skin, those pink lips that Bright keep glancing at whenever they talk. 

And the question is not helping at all. 

“This is not funny, Bright!” Win snaps.

Bright put his hand around Win’s shoulder, “Let’s tuck you in.” he leads both of them to walk out of the kitchen. 

“No! Answer me. Who is she?” Win pushes Bright’s chest, “And don’t you dare to lie!” and now the drunk guy is shouting. Bright wonders if the neighbours can hear them. 

_ For God’s sake Win, it’s almost 3 in the morning. _

Bright smiles, “Baby, I never lied to you.” his hand is about to reach out to Win’s face. He really wants to pinch those blushed cheeks. But Win already shoves his hand.

“Don’t call me baby! I’m not Pear,” Win pouts.

“Oh,” Bright chuckles, “Let’s go to bed. Okay? We’ll talk about it in the morning when you are sober,” 

Win stop walking and shaking his head, “Just fucking tell me!” he shouts, “Tell me now,” the chic guy is now pleading.

Bright sighs, “Metawin, why are you like this?” 

“Tell me, Bright. Who is she? Please,” Win begs. Now Bright can see tears start to puddle on Win’s eyes and some already falling on his cheeks. The singer’s hand reaches to his face to wipe them off.

“Why are you crying?” he asks softly.

Win stares at him with glistening eyes, “Because I’m jealous! Are you happy now?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do we have in here? 
> 
> PS: I reckon this is not gonna be a long fic but we'll see ;) 
> 
> PPS: Say hi on Twitter? @amoonforbright


	6. It's pumpkin time, Win!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. 
> 
> This chapter contains sexual content.

Win wakes up to his head pounding. He looks around and surprises to realise he’s on his room. The last thing he remembers is he had a few glasses of whisky. He turns his head to the bedside table to find his phone but only to see some aspirin and of course, a glass of water. He takes the pill and drinks the water until it’s half empty.

_What happened last night?_

He forces himself to get out of the bed, walks to the bathroom to wash his face and brushes his teeth. Then he remembers, this is too quiet. What time is it? He can’t find his phone anywhere so he rushes to Pear’s bedroom. She’s not there.

“Pear?” now he’s panicking, “Pear!” 

“We’re here!” he can hear Bright’s voice from the backyard. Win can tell it’s already noon because the sun is literally poking his eyes.

Bright is playing with Pear on the grass. She’s wearing cute little swimmers and Bright, _of course_ , shirtless. _Those toned abs are not helping at all_. The singer waves Pear’s hand, “Say, good afternoon, Dada.” 

“Oh, God!” Win sighs, “How long did I sleep?” 

Bright shrugs, “Not sure but it is 3 pm, and it is Saturday in case you forget. You are lucky I have this weekend off.” 

“Sorry,” Win joins them, “I… I had too much drink, I guess.” 

Bright smirks, “Yeah, you were. I had to drag your body to the bedroom. It was very challenging,” 

“Thanks,” Win rolls his eyes, “Where is Pam?” 

“It’s Saturday, Win. She’s not here at the weekend.” Bright reminds him again, “I already feed her and changed her diaper. We swam for 20 minutes. I read on the book it’s good for the baby to practise to swim,” 

Win raises his eyebrow, “Book?” 

“Mm,” Bright nods, “I bought some parenting books the other day. Do you want to read those books?” 

Win mesmerised with how well-thought Bright is. He didn’t think Bright will be _this_ invested in this parenting world. This situation is new and foreign for both of them, and thinking how Bright is adapting to this whole thing while also staying as a professional singer is beyond Win’s understanding. He barely stays sane these days.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks,” 

Bright nods and plays with Pear again. She seems tired because she keeps yawning, “Alright, pumpkin. Let’s get changed and go to bed,” he picks her up, “Oh Win, there’s food for you in the dining table. I ordered some take-outs. I can’t be bothered to cook.” 

Win nods, “Thank you.” 

“How are you feeling?” Bright smirks, “Still jealous?” 

Win frowns and about to snap but then he remembers everything from last night. He remembers Bright came home and went to the kitchen and he followed him. Then they talked and… _God, why did I say that?!_

“Bright, I was drunk!” 

The singer laughs, “I know. I also know a drunk mind speaks a sober heart, Win. Let me tuck her in and we will talk, okay, babe?” and then he caresses Win's head before leaving Win who’s now praying to vanish.

* * *

Bright ordered some Thai food and the singer clearly couldn't care less that his orders are way too much for two. Although, that's kinda nice because it's been a while since Win ate a homemade meal like this. While he's eating in silence, on the other side of the dining table, Bright just staring at him with a grin on his face. 

“So?” he asks.

Win raises his head and gives Bright the look, “What?” 

“I guess I deserve an explanation from you, Metawin.” Bright smiles, “Why are you jealous?”

Even when Win stares at his food, he can feel Bright is looking at him straight to his soul. Since the first day Win met Bright back in the days when Gunsmile and Love tried to be their matchmakers, Win always finds Bright intimidating. The way Bright looks at someone with those gorgeous eagle eyes is truly something else. It's that kind of stare that makes you gasping but yet so humble, so hypnotizing that you crave for more, and somewhat compelling and seductive. _It's weird_. 

“I did not!” Win quickly denies.

Bright smirks, “That’s not convincing.”

_Goodness,_ “I did not,” 

“Too high-pitched,” 

“ _I. did. not_ ,”

Bright raises his eyebrow, “That’s not what you said last night. You said because I’m jealous. Are you happy? I'm jealous, Bright! Don’t you get it? I just want you for me,” he says everything Win said last night even with the perfect tone. 

_You are dead meat, Metawin!_

Win hopes he can evaporate to the thin air or whatever now, “Shut up! I was drunk!” he’s very ashamed of himself. He promises to never touch Gunsmile’s whisky again. This is all Gunsmile’s fault!

Bright wakes up from his seat and leans closer, his face is really close to Win’s face now. Win gulps, he can feel his heart thumping like crazy right now but he manages to stare back at the hot- no, handsome guy. _Jesus, Metawin, get yourself together!_

“I’d be happy if you tell me the truth, Win. It means, my feeling is not one-sided.” Bright states with a rather stern tone. 

Win’s eyes widened, “What?” 

_ Is he mocking me right now?! _

Bright sits back on the chair with a smirk on his face, “Gigie is not my girlfriend. She is one of my long-time friends, we went to the same high school. She’s an editorial model now. Oh, she’s also the model in my new music video which will be released at the end of the month,” 

Win didn’t ask any of this but he _glads_ Bright told him. 

“The media likes to see us together, they like our dynamic. I mean, we’re close friends. She doesn’t care to be my rumoured girlfriend, I don’t mind either. I mean, why do I need to clarify my personal life to the media? It’s my life. I don’t owe anyone an explanation,” 

_You are right, Bright_. 

Win nods and keeps listening.

“She has girlfriend, they’re going to get married soon. Privately,” Bright states, “So you don’t have to worry.” 

Win sighs, “I’m not worried.” 

“Jealous,” Bright nods, “Sorry, my bad.”

The chic guy rolls his eyes, annoyed, “Stop it! Will you?” 

Bright chuckles, “No. Not until you tell me the truth.” 

Win brings the empty plate to the sink. He's ready to leave this _hell_ , “What truth?” and when he turns around, Bright is already standing before him with a cheeky smile.

“Do you like me, Win?” he asks softly.

Win can’t think straight. Their position is not helping at all— Bright standing so close to him, _too close!_ He can smell the singer’s natural musk mixed with his perfume. He can even see how long Bright’s eyelashes are. His eyes are so beautiful, they’re somehow comforting and intimidating at the same time.

“Bright, I—” 

The singer tilts his head, “Because I do. I like you a lot,” he snakes his hands around Win’s waist, “I like you since the first time I saw you. I just… suck at flirting and I annoyed you instead. Then I kissed you at Gun’s bachelor party…” 

“You remembered?!”

“Of course. I was drunk but I never been _that_ drunk.” Bright smiles, “And you are the only man I’ve ever wanted to kiss. So how could I forget that?” 

Win can feel his heart stop beating. 

“I ignored you the next day because I was so confused, Win. I was so confused with myself and you walked away that night. I was just… scared. I thought it was the best for both of us to pretend nothing happened.”

Win learns the singer's face. Bright is so... calm. How can he be _this_ calm when they talk about something that is vulnerable for both of them? Win knew there's something about Bright that was so _inviting_ to him and he told Love about this and at that time, Win thought maybe it was just a self-discovery. 

“So that’s why you lied to Love?”

The singer nods, “Yes, because I didn’t want to embarrass you,” 

Win smirks, “I told Love everything. What’s to be embarrassed about?” 

Bright chuckles, “Yeah, I didn’t think that far.” 

They’re staring at each other eyes for a few seconds, both of them busy with their own thoughts.  Win bows his head down to stare at the floor.

“I never hate you, Bright. I was confused too. I never felt something like this before. It was strange for me to like a man, but I do," he raises his head only to find Bright is already looking at him.  The way Bright stares at him is mesmerising as if Win is all the stars in the sky. As if Win is _his_ star.

Win can feel his face warmer, " Damn! I even get drunk to get over you,” 

Bright let out a soft chuckle, “That’s very cute.”

“Shut up!” 

The singer closes the distance between them, his index finger lifts Win’s chin, “and if I kiss you again, will you be mad?” 

Win stares at him, his chest moving up and down as he gets more nervous. Embracing himself, Win put his hands around Bright’s neck and tilts his head, “I will be if you don’t,” he whispers. 

Bright doesn’t wait anymore to kiss Win’s lips. He presses their lips together. Win parted his lips to give Bright better entrance. Their tongues dancing together in sync, as if they’re meant to be.  The singer devours Win’s lips just as much as Win does to his. 

Win runs his fingers in between Bright's hair as the singer pushes and lifts his body onto the kitchen counter. Bright breaks the kiss only to land small kisses on Win’s neck. Win closes his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that runs in his body right now. Bright licks his jawline, down to his adam’s apple and it makes him moaning the singer’s name in their mouths.

Win slides his hands under Bright’s muscle tee, tracing on his spine, and wraps his legs around Bright’s waist. He can feel the electric shock jolts in his body when Bright squeezes his thighs. Bright’s lips come back to Win’s, only to devouring him with wet kisses that bring Win to the cloud nine. 

This is the best kiss Win ever have in his entire life.

The chic guy loses it when Bright bites and sucks on his neck. He can’t hold this anymore, he jumps from the kitchen counter and grinding his body on Bright’s. He can feel his hard member twitches, and so does Bright’s.

“Oh fuck, Win!” Bright groans and pulls Win’s t-shirt impatiently and throws it on the floor. 

“Please,” Win’s body shivering from the pleasure he gets right now. Bright takes off his top and starts kissing down on Win’s chest, “Bright, ah…” Win moans when Bright licks his nipple. 

Win totally loses it when Bright kissing down on his abdomen, the singer’s fingers slowly pulling down his sweatpants and revealing Win’s bulge under his brief. He lands a kiss on the clothed member that makes Win pulling his own hair, “Bright, please!” 

Right when Bright is about to pull down Win’s brief, both of them hear the baby’s crying. Bright stops and raises his head. They look into each other and start laughing. He picks up his and Win’s clothes from the floor and stands up. 

“It’s pumpkin time, Win,” he whispers in between their lips and lands a soft kiss on Win’s swollen lips. 

Win groans, “I hate pumpkin!”

* * *

Bright just finished showering when he heard Win shouts from the living room, “Bright! Bright! BRIGHT!!” as soon as he noticed Win’s voice is getting louder, Bright rushes to wrap the towel around his waist as he walks— no, runs, to the living room.

“ _What happened_?!” 

“First step!” Win is literally screaming as Pear slowly walks toward him with a big smile on her face.

Bright looks around and picks up Win’s phone above the coffee table, “August fourteenth, first step,” he says as he records Pear’s first steps.

The baby turns her head to him and grins, “Papapa,” 

“Yes, Papa is recording your big moment, sunshine.” 

Pear chuckles as she tries to keep walking toward Win who waits for him with open arms. 

Win chuckles, “Can you at least wear something appropriate? Your daughter doesn’t need to see you naked like that!” 

“I was in the shower!” Bright snaps.

* * *

Today is the Second Souri opening day. Win has been here at the new bakery since early morning with his team and sisters to make sure everything handled well.

“Where’s your husband and daughter?” Mintra asks when they’re finished with the preparation.

Win sighs, “He is not my husband!” 

“Well,” Mesa flicks his neck, “You better wear turtle necks or something. I can see your hickeys!” 

Win covers his neck quickly, “ _What the fuck?!_ ” Bright never give him hickeys in the visible area, they make sure of that. Mesa and Mintra laugh so hard and it makes Win realise, he’s been fooled.

“Oh my God, they’re really doing it!” Mesa even has tears on her eyes, “God, Metawin, you really are something else!” 

Mintra tries her best to stop laughing, “His face…” 

Win rolls his eyes and walks out of the kitchen with a burning face. He goes to the office to get his phone, Bright and Pear should be on their way now. He decides to call him, Bright picks up on the second note, _well that’s fast._

“Hi, Baby.” 

Win always flustered whenever Bright calls him that, “Shut up. Where are you?” 

“We just parked. Miss me already?” 

Win sighs, “I do, but I miss Pear more,” 

Bright chuckles, “Alright. Count to ten and we’ll see you,” 

Win brings his phone and walks out of the room, goes to the front door. He can see Bright— looking hotter than ever, wearing a black leather jacket that hung perfectly on his broad and strong shoulder, studded black see-through dress shirt which shows off his body beautifully, and black jeans. The singer walks in with Pear on his right hand, playing with her new bunny plushie, while waving with his left hand.

None does this father thing as Bright Vachirawit.

“Hi, pumpkin!” Win quickly walks toward them and picks Pear up, “Are you being a good girl to Papa?”

The baby girl leans her head on Win’s head as she starts to play with Win’s hair, “Dadadada,”

“Baby, I need to look presentable for my speech,” Win pouts.

Bright softly let Pear’s hand go from Win’s hair, “You already look very handsome, Win.” he whispers.

Win can feel his face burning, “Yuck! You’re such a cheesy rockstar,” and the other guy just chuckles.

Bright’s eyes scanning the room, appreciating the decoration that made his boyfriend went bananas a few weeks ago, “Looking really good, Win. Why were you so panic last time?” 

Win chuckles, “Thanks.” 

Toptap comes from behind them, “Hi, Win. How are you?” 

“I’m good, thanks.” Win nods, “How are you? Thanks so much for doing this,” 

The manager nods, “No worries. Wow, this place is amazing!” 

After a quick chit-chat, Win takes Bright and Toptap to the kitchen. Pear is humming on his hands, busy with her plushie. Mesa takes out her phone and suggests everyone get a group picture.

“Hey, you two, let’s get a family photo!” she says.

Win blushes, “No need!”

“Don’t be a killjoy, Win.” Toptap cheers along with Mintra and some of his employers.

Bright chuckles and pulls Win’s body closer, “Come here, bunny. It’s just a photo,” he whispers on his right ear, fanning hot air to his skin.

This will be their first family photo and Win didn’t expect it to be here, on his new kitchen, in his new store. He has a family now and it hits different.

“So cute!” Mesa squeals and shows the picture to Bright.

Bright smiles widely, “Can you airdrop it to me?” he pulls his phone out from his jeans pocket. 

Win stares at Bright who gets excited over a photo, the singer turns his head to see him, “I’ll print this picture and put in on the living room. You are not allowed to disagree,” he states.

“Oh, God!” Win rolls his eyes and Bright just giggles. 

* * *

Bright can hear clapping and cheering for him when the presenter called out his name. Originally, Win didn’t invite many people but after discussed it with his sisters and Toptap, they agreed to invite 50 first people who pre-ordered Souri new macaron flavours to enjoy the exclusive concert from Bright Vachirawit.

Hell, that worked a wonder.

The rockstar walks toward the so-called stage with his acoustic guitar, thanking the presenter who’s blushing so hard, and sits on the high-chair in the middle. 

“Hello, everyone,” he greets the guests. His eyes scanning the room, they are ready with their phones and cameras. Bright knows there are fan sites in this room— those who always get great pictures of him and Bright never hesitate to ask their permission to post the pictures on his Instagram.

“I’m Bright Vachirawit. It’s an honour to be here at Second Souri today,” his eyes try to find the tall, fair-skinned CEO. _His_ boyfriend. Win is standing on the right side with Pear on his hands, next to Toptap and Mintra, already smiling to him.

“Some of you maybe know about this. I don’t normally like sweets but when Khun Metawin handed me the tiramisu macaron back in the kitchen earlier,” Bright closes his eyes, “Ah! It’s heavenly. Let me tell you, the macaron melted on my mouth like magic. My manager had to pull me out of the kitchen because I couldn’t stop eating!” 

The crowd cheers.

Toptap smiles, satisfied with how Bright opens up his performance today. Of course Bright good at it, after all, Bright was a marketing student. He graduated from International Marketing programme, not for nothing. 

“Today, I’d like to sing a few songs of mine that hopefully as heavenly as Souri’s macaron. The first song is actually the last song I recorded for my latest album, it’s called Because We are Together,” as if it is the default, his eyes travelling back to Win. 

Bright never thought this song would have deeper meaning like right now. All years he spent alone, all those lonely, cold nights when he imagined how it felt like to have someone on his side, someone who’s willing to share good and bad things with him, probably the saddest reason why he wrote the song. Because he’s longing for that someone. 

Today, he’s looking at that someone. The person who smiles at him as if he already gave him the world. The one who makes him laughs every day with his silliness. A kind of people who sleeps with socks but wakes up with only one. Someone who gets grumpy when he’s hungry. 

The only person that Bright wants to spend a long time with. 

* * *

Win can’t take his eyes from the singer who already started to play his guitar. The view is too beautiful to be missed. Bright’s focused face changes when he raises his head and leans in toward the standing microphone as he sings, his eyes speak and spark the joy that the audience can feel when they hear the rockstar’s voice.

Win regrets all those times he refused Love’s invitation to come to Bright’s concerts. Love and Gunsmile always came to Bright’s concerts when the singer has one in their area. 

And Win always refused, “Why? I don’t like him why should I waste my time?” 

Gunsmile chuckled, “Well, you are gonna regret this one day.” 

_Fuck you, Gun. I hate it when you are right!_

Seeing Bright so passionately singing and playing the guitar put Win from a different perspective. The handsome man right there is not Bright he sees every day when he wakes up or the Bright who always look so clueless when it comes to picking up Pear’s outfits. 

The one on the stage is the Bright Vachirawit, the rockstar. _My rockstar_.

Now, Win understands why those girls, guys, gays are head over heels with him. Why those fans screaming on Twitter every day. 

“Can you be more secretive?” Mesa elbows his side as she whispers. Win doesn’t even realise that his sister stands near him.

Win blushes, “What?” 

“I can see how whipped you are from across the room,” Mesa rolls her eyes, “At least, stop staring at him for once?”

Mintra giggles, “I’ve never seen him like this before! This is embarrassing,” 

“Shut up!” Win moves closer to Toptap who records Bright’s performance on his phone, avoiding his sisters who can’t stop teasing him. _What’s not to love to see that man performing_? 

Toptap turns his head, “This one is my most favourite song,” he states, “Bright wrote it himself.” 

Win nods, “It’s a beautiful song.” 

“Yeah,” Toptap shows Win his phone, the manager recorded an Instagram story, “I am both his manager and his fanboy,” 

Win chuckles, “As you should!” 

“Right?” he smiles and paid attention to Bright again. 

Win takes his phone out from his blazer pocket and records the singer, from his screen he can see Bright turns his head and winks at him.

_Good lord. You are such a tease, Bright!_

Bright ends his first song with a nice strum and the audience claps their hands and cheers for him. 

“Papapapa!” Pear’s cooing loudly, making everyone in the room laughs.

Bright chuckles, “Hi, Pumpkin. Do you want to sing with Papa on the stage?” and he gives Win a nod when his boyfriend stares at him in disbelieve.

Win turns his head to Toptap, “Can he do that?” 

“Win, he can do whatever he wants.” Toptap chuckles, “Go!” 

Win walks toward the stage, he can feel all the eyes are following his movement. Some of the girls are swooning over Pear's cuteness. Bright takes over Pear when they arrived at the stage, after the singer gave the guitar to his assistant, “Her face?” Win whispers, worried.

Bright smiles, “It’s alright. None will expose her face,” he sits back in the chair with a baby girl on his laps, making the audience stare at them in awe.

“My daughter is going to join me in the next song. Please don’t expose her face if you take pictures of us. Put a pumpkin sticker or bunny or whatever will do,” Bright states softly. 

He stares at Pear who already staring at him with a big smile, “Pumpkin, what song do you want to sing?” 

“Dadadada,” the baby girl mumbles.

Win chuckles as he tries his best to hide his red face. Toptap turns his head to check on Win, “Even your daughter notices how madly in love you two are!” 

“Shut up, Tap!” the pastry chef blushes.

Bright giggles, “Sorry, Pumpkin. I haven’t written a song for Dada yet,” then his eyes lock into Win, “Maybe one day,”

* * *

**_ Bright Vachirawit’s performance at Second Souri: a heartwarming exclusive concert! _ **

**_ Meet Win Metawin, the handsome CEO of Souri and Second Souri and also Bright Vachirawit’s co-parenting partner! _ **

**_ Face revealed! Bright Vachirawit’s co-parenting partner is Souri’s CEO, Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn.  _ **

**_ Instagram post of the year:  _ ** **_ Bright Vachirawit posted a photo of him and his co-parenting partner and the baby!  _ **

**_ Fans are rooting for Bright and Win to be a real couple!  _ **

**_ New endorsement on the way? Johnson & Johnson is commenting on Bright Vachirawit’s latest Instagram photo with his partner and the baby!  _ **

**_ “We decided to not showing our daughter’s face to the public because it’s her decision whether she wants to be in my world or not,”  _ **

**_ Bright Vachirawit explained why we never saw his daughter’s face.  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is embarrassing! Me writing smut? BYE! 
> 
> Also... FACE REVEALED!!! Finally, those haters can shut up now. How DARE you hate my Win?! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter x
> 
> PS: I'm so sorry if that's really awkward and weird and such :( this is my first time writing such content. 
> 
> PPS: So, brightwin?


	7. The Connoisseur and the Businessman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

“I hate that cowboy painting!” Bright let out a deep sigh as his eyes scan the living room, a glass of champagne on one hand and the other holding his boyfriend's hand gently.

Win nods in agreement, “Me too. I don’t understand what Gunsmile thought when he bought it,” and yet his eyes kept staring at the cowboy painting above the fireplace, "That is the ugliest cowboy I've ever seen in my entire existence!" he states sternly. 

Bright turns his head to see his boyfriend, “Should we take it down?”

“Should we,” Win looks around them, his eyes catch every framed photo on the room, “Take every photo down? I mean… we live here now. Seeing their faces is… “

“Sad,” his boyfriend provides the word as he also feels the same with Win. 

Win sighs, “Yeah,” 

Bright's eyes to look around his surrounding, “This feels like a depression museum,” 

“As if we’re waiting for them to come back,” Win bites his lower lip, feeling rather than nauseous. 

“Which they’re not,” 

Both of them stay in a strange silence. Bright puts down his glass above the coffee table and turns his body around to face his boyfriend, "That's it! Let's take everything down,"

* * *

Bright opens his eyes as soon as his ears catch Pear’s morning cry. He sniffs on Win’s nape and then plants soft kisses on Win’s milky skin, “Baby call,” he whispers. His hand snakes into Win’s waist and pulls him closer. 

Win groans, “5 more minutes,” he turns around and snakes his hand around Bright’s bare waist, “Just 5 more minutes,” and buries his head on Bright’s chest. 

“She’s screaming, Win.” Bright kisses Win’s crown and releases his body from Win’s hug making the chic guy opens his eyes, “I’ll bring her here,” 

“Bright, you are naked!” Win chuckles.

The singer looks down and laughs, “Right. Where did you throw my brief last night?” 

“I don’t remember,” Win smiles, “Just… get something else. She’s screaming!” 

Bright picks up Win’s boxer from the floor and quickly wears it, “Disgusting!” Win snaps and Bright doesn’t care but runs toward Pear’s bedroom.

“Papa’s coming, pumpkin!”

Win gets up from the bed, picking up his t-shirt, Bright’s shirt, and their pants and throws them into the laundry basket. He opens up the curtains and windows to get fresh air filling the bedroom.

Bright comes in with Pear in his hands, “Good morning, Dada!” he talks in a soft voice and it makes the baby giggles with arms open as soon as she sees Win walking toward them.

Win picks her up, “Good morning, honey.” he lands a soft kiss on her head and brings her to the bed where Bright is already lying down with eyes closed.

“I already changed her diaper,” Bright murmurs, “Now… give me 10 more minutes,” 

Win shakes his head, “Bright, you have 7.30 am call. It’s already 6. 15,” 

“5 minutes,” 

“Bright, wake up!”

“I’m tired,”

“Bright, come on!” 

“Papa,” Pear joins the party and it makes Bright wakes up with giggles.

“Okay okay,” Bright kisses her hand, “I’m awake now.” he leans in to kiss Win on the lips and makes his way to the bathroom. 

Win caresses Pear’s head, “Well done, honey!”

* * *

Bright’s tour is only 2 weeks away. He’s currently at his manager office, sorting everything out as well as checking the possibilities when Win and Pear can join him. 

“The last two shows are possible,” Dim states, “I’d do that if I were you. First, the last day is always the safest to bring family and friends,” 

“And you’re in town,” Toptap adds.

Bright nods, “But it means, I won’t be seeing them for almost 40 days.” 

Toptap and Dim stares at each other, they’re not used to seeing Bright being a clingy baby like this.

“Well… tour bus is not the best for a chef and a baby,” Dim grins. 

Bright let out a big sigh, “I don’t want to be away from them,” 

Dim smirks, “I never thought I’d be still alive to witness your gay ass, Bright!” 

Toptap burst into laughter while Bright throws his popcorn to Dim. 

* * *

Bright wakes up before Win and surprisingly before Pear's morning cry. He softly kisses Win’s forehead, staring at his boyfriend's ethereal face. He lands another kiss next to Win's small mole near his lips while his boyfriend is still asleep, unbothered. He gets up from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. After freshen up himself, he walks toward the nursery and surprises to find Pear is already awake, sitting on the crib and playing with her plushie and pacifier.

“Papapapa!” she smiles happily as soon as she realises her Papa is standing on the doorway.

Bright caresses her head and kisses her head twice, “Good morning, sunshine. How’s your sleep?” 

She giggles and stands on the crib, arms up in the air asking to be picked up, “Papa,” 

“Come here. Let’s change your smelly diaper. Shall we?” 

Bright gently lays her on the changing table, takes off her onesie pyjamas. He then starts cleaning her bottom with a wet tissue. 

“You know, my manager says I smell like a baby powder now,” Bright talks softly to the baby girl who stares at him seriously.

“Papapapa,”

Bright nods, “I know! It’s not weird, is it? Baby powder actually smells nice.” he continues to talk. 

"I'm going on tour soon, pumpkin." Bright caresses the baby girl's head, "You stay home with Dada, okay?

"Dada?"

The singer nods and smiles, "Yes, Dada. When he's at work, you play with Pam. She's a nice girl,"

"Dadadada,"

"I know you want to be with Dada all the time, sunshine," he stares at Pear who's staring at him with her big round eyes, "Me too, but he has to work. He loves his job so much, just like I do,"

"Mm..." the baby mumbles.

Bright lands a kiss on her forehead, "We're gonna work hard for you, Pear. Papa gonna work so hard for you so you don't have to worry about anything, okay?"

"Papa,"

“What do you want to be when you grow up, Pear?” 

Now Bright wipes her face with a warm towel, “Your mum was a very good cook, do you know that? Just like Dada.” 

“Yeah, she used to cook me my favourite Thai meal. It’s a beef basil stir fry, maybe I should ask Dada if he can cook it for me,” 

Pear tilts her head, “Dadadada,”

Bright chuckles, “You’re a very good listener, Pear. Maybe you will be a teacher, like your… like my Uncle. How would you call him if he’s still here? Grandpa?” 

“Papapapa,” 

Bright kisses her forehead, “You can be whatever you want, Pear. You can be everything as long as you believe, do you understand that? Papa and Dada will hold your hands, we will always stay with you in every path you take,”

The baby girl plays with the edge of her dress. Bright smiles and caresses her head once again, “I believe you can be someone so great just like your parents and your Dada,” 

* * *

Win wakes up to the empty bed. He looks around and realises Bright is not in their bedroom, “Bright?” 

He checks the time on his phone, it’s almost 8 am and Win didn’t wake up to Pear’s crying. This is new. He quickly gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom, freshens up himself. He notices Bright’s face towel is already wet.

Win opens all the curtains and blinders in the house while walking from their bedroom to Pear nursery. On the hallway, he can hear Bright's voice. Win walks slower, doesn’t want to ruin Bright and Pear morning conversation.

“I know! It’s not weird, is it? Baby powder actually smells nice.” Bright’s voice is getting clearer as Win is now standing in the doorway, watching them from behind. 

Each day, there’s always something new he learns about Bright especially now they’re boyfriends. Now Win knows that Bright’s favourite fruit is strawberry, he doesn’t have a favourite colour but he often wears green and white. The singer prefers to workout in the morning because it makes him ready to start his day.

“Yeah, she used to cook me my favourite Thai meal. It’s a beef basil stir fry, maybe I should ask Dada if he can cook it for me,” 

_I can._ Win answers Bright inside his head.

It is so precious to see Bright being domestic like this. He still awkward when dressing up Pear, at least his sense of fashion is not horrible. He knows fashion but not baby fashion. Now the singer is combing Pear’s hair gently as he keeps talking.

“You can be whatever you want, Pear. You can be everything as long as you believe, do you understand that? Papa and Dada will hold your hands, we will always stay with you in every path you take,"

_ Yes, we will. We will stay by your side no matter what, Pear. _

"I believe you can be someone so great just like your parents and your Dada,”

Win’s eyes glistening and he quickly wipes his face when the tears fall, “You’re a great person too, Papa.”

Bright turns his head and smiles, “Pear, look who’s been naughty eavesdropping our conversation,” 

“Dada!” 

Win walks toward them and lands a kiss on Pear’s forehead, “Morning, Sunshine.” then he stares at his boyfriend, “Morning,” he presses their lips together.

“Morning,” Bright whispers in between their lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” he picks up Pear from the changing table, “I just happened to hear them. It was beautiful,” 

Bright raises his eyebrow, “Whatever.” 

“I’m not going to the office today,” Win announces. When he heard the conversation, he knew for sure he didn't want to leave his boyfriend and daughter even it's for work. He wants to stay with them and enjoy the moment. This is going to be a beautiful day.

“Why? It’s Wednesday, my day off. I can take her to the park nearby,” Bright insists.

Win shakes his head, “I’m the CEO. I deserve to have a day off. I’ll call Pam to give her a day off too. Let’s make Wednesday as our family day,” 

Bright smiles, “Babe, we can do that on the weekend.” 

“Don’t babe me if you disagree,” Win stares at him, “What should we do today? Should we go to the zoo?”

“Then I have to reserve the whole zoo because apparently, the handsome CEO starts to have more fans than I do,” Bright teases him.

Win rolls his eyes, “I have like one fan and you have a zillion.” 

Bright chuckles, “Can we stay at home where none can find me? I want to enjoy my day off with my daughter and the handsome and sexy CEO, unbothered." 

Win stares at his boyfriend's eyes and gives him his best smile, “As long as you cook with me,” 

Bright smirks, “Deal,”

* * *

“She’s tucked in,” Win announces as he walks into the kitchen where Bright already waiting for him. The singer is making cocktails for both of them. Win hugs him from behind while resting his chin on Bright’s shoulder, “What is that?” 

Bright turns his head a little bit, “Hm… ginsecco? It’s one of my recipes, you’re gonna love it.” he turns his body around and gives his boyfriend a glass, “Try,” 

Win takes a sip of the cocktail, “Oh God! This is delicious! Bright, are you a bartender or something?” 

His boyfriend chuckles, “It’s simple. Just mix gin, prosecco and pink lemonade. _Voila!_ ” 

“Did you steal my prosecco?” Win raises his eyebrow.

Bright grins, “Yeah?” 

“If this is the reason why you stole it, I don’t mind,” Win takes another sip of his cocktail and enjoys the delicious cocktail until something comes across his mind, “Maybe we could start a family business, Bright! Like winery or something?”

“I made you cocktail once and you already think about family business? You really are a businessman, Win Metawin.” Bright rolls his eyes. 

Win sighs, “But it’s a good business! Judging by your alcohol collection— yes, I may or may not take a look when you are at work, you already are a connoisseur. Plus, you are a rockstar! You can be the next Ryan Reynolds!”

“Babe, Ryan Reynolds is an actor, not a singer,” Bright chuckles.

“Exactly! Dude made his own gin, you should be too!” Win insists, “Can you imagine you have your own champagne brand? or whisky? or rum?!” his boyfriend emphasises on _own_. 

Bright giggles seeing his boyfriend this excited to talk about their possible family business. Win is so talkative and full of joy, especially when he talks about something he likes and understands the most, “You’re so cute!” 

Win rolls his eyes, “For God's sake, can you stop flirting for once?” 

“Who said I’m flirting? You already are my boyfriend, do I need to flirt?” Bright pinches Win’s cheek but the other guy is not amused.

“I’ll ignore that for self-care. So, what do you think about have your own winery or at least, wine brand?” the boyfriend tilts his head with big round eyes full of excitement. 

_ For the love of God, Metawin. How can someone this beautiful, handsome, and cute at the same time?  _

Bright put down his glass and cups Win’s face gently then presses their lips together, “Maybe later when we’re already married,” he whispers.

Win’s eyes widened and his cheeks turn red, “Wh— what?” 

Bright smirks and bites Win’s lower lip gently before he pulls away, “I’m hungry, Metawin. Can we start cooking now?”

* * *

"It's pretty easy actually, I'm surprised you don't know how to cook this when you made a bomb chicken parmigiana!" 

Bright's eyes can't stop staring at his perfect boyfriend. Win is so addicting. He smiles like an angel and his handsome face is something you can’t just look at. Win is taller than Bright by 2 cm, built so perfectly complete milky skin. More than that, Wis is a very smart guy. 

Bright might be falling too deep or Win is literally a perfect man. He is that one piece of artwork in an art gallery that people spend a little longer admiring. 

"So, I add around a one-quarter tablespoon of the peanut oil until it just smoking like this," Win grabs a bowl of minced beef that had been mixed with onion, crushed garlic, ginger, chilli, lemongrass and some spice to season then put the mixture into the pan. 

"Now, you need to stir-fry for 2 minutes or until the beef is browned," he turns his head to make sure Bright understand but the guy just staring at him, smiling, "Are you listening?" 

_Busted!_

The singer nods, "I am... it's just... Wow, you're a very sexy chef!"

Win rolls his eyes, feeling annoyed but yet his face turns red, "You're so annoying!" 

"Well, have I ever not annoying to you?" Bright chuckles as he stirs the beef mixture.

"You're right," Win smiles, "You are always annoying." he takes another wok and starts to heat sesame oil, "You're such a nuisance!" 

Bright smiles, "You will never know. Someday you might want someone to be a nuisance in your life, Win. I mean, I do." 

"What? Like people who bother your life so much?" Win frowns, "You're a weird man. Why are your fans head over heels with you?" 

Bright chuckles, "You will understand one day, Win." he caresses his boyfriend's head, "Now, what should I do?" 

"Add some chicken stock and oyster sauce," 

"Oyster sauce?"

"Mm," Win nods, "It adds more flavour. Trust me," 

"I do trust you," 

"And add choy sum,"

"Okay,"

"Now that the choy sum wilts, remove the pan from the heat and add the cashew and this," Win tosses the chopping board, "Our best Thai basil." 

Bright smiles, "The second main ingredient," he tosses the mixture on the pan to combine all of them, "Wow, smells really good!" 

"I know," Win smiles satisfied, "Back when I was in the State, one of my roommates never had Thai food before and I cooked him this dish now he owns a Thai restaurant, even hired Thai chefs to get the authentic taste." 

"Wow! Uncle Moo sucked at cooking, we ordered takeouts almost every day until I taught myself how to cook from watching Masterchef and borrowed a cookbook from Gigie's mum." 

Win stares at Bright who still tossing and stirring the mixture, "Who is Uncle Moo?" 

"Oh. He's my foster parent," Bright answers as he spoons the mixture to the serving bowl, "Do you want to eat outside while watching the sunset with me, Win?" 

_Foster parent?_

Win nods, "Sure. I'll grab some water," _Bright, we never talked about this before._ He wants to ask more about this but Win knows his boyfriend will tell him when he is ready.

"Win?"

"Mm?" 

"We didn't turn on the rice cooker," Bright grins as he scratches his head.

Win turns his head to the right side to see where the rice cooker sits, the indicator is off, "I can't believe I'm calling myself a chef," he let out a big sigh.

Bright chuckles as he hugs his boyfriend from behind, "Baby, you are a pastry chef. That's understandable," he sniffs on Win's nape, leaving the other guy blushes. 

* * *

“Coming to your concert?” Win’s eyes widened. They never went out to the public and Bright asked him to come to _his_ concert where the fans and the reporters literally breathe there?

Bright nods, “Yes. My last two dates are in town, so that’s easier for both of you,” he plants a soft kiss on Pear’s forehead. 

They are enjoying the last Saturday before Bright leaves next week on the backyard. Pear just finished her swimming and now playing with her dads on the grass. Win bought painting set yesterday and Pear enjoys it so much. 

“Wow! Are you sure? People will see us…” Win seems to hesitate. 

“You’ll be in the backstage, Win.” Bright pats Win’s head, “I won’t put you in the middle of the crowd with my daughter,” 

Win smiles, “Still…” 

Bright stares at Win’s face, the art that he sees every day and yet never get tired of it. Bright never understand how someone can be this beautiful, “So what? People already know you are my co-parenting partner,” 

“Right,” Win nods. 

Bright moves closer to his boyfriend and caresses his face, “They just don’t know you own me,” then leans to kiss Win’s lips.

Win blushes, “Stop!” 

* * *

Win can’t sleep and Bright notices it. He keeps scratching his head, plays with the edge of the blanket, and fidgety. The singer turns his body facing Win and moves closer.

“What’s wrong, Win?” he sniffs into Win’s neck. 

“I just realised…” Win turns his body around, “Tomorrow is gonna be the first day I’m all alone with Pear,” his eyes staring into Bright's eyes as if he's looking for something.

Bright nods, “and gonna be my first day without you two,” 

“I’m…” Win takes a deep breathe, “I’m scared.” he says lowly.

The singer pulls Win’s body closer, “You will be fine, Win. Look at you now, you’re taking care of a baby while running two bakery shops successfully,” 

“Yeah but it’s gonna be different without you around.” 

“Three weeks, I’m coming home on the last week of the month. Can you hold up for me?” 

Win hugs Bright tight. Never in his life, he thought he’d be in this state, having someone that takes his mind and heart and even make him a clingy baby like this. _What did you do to me, Bright? You're not my first partner and yet this is the first time I feel so dependent on someone._

“But it’s for three weeks! I’m gonna miss you so much, Bright.” he buries his face on Bright's neck.

“It’s not that I’m dying, Win. I’m going on tour. I can call you guys,” Bright chuckles as he hugs his boyfriend back.

“You’re not funny!” Win punches Bright’s arm.

Bright smiles and caresses Win’s face, admiring Win’s ethereal beauty, _the face of an angel_ , “I love you, Metawin,” and that makes Win’s eyes widened and let out a soft gasp.

They have never been vocal about their feelings and this is definitely the first time Bright saying those three magical words to Win. The chic guy is dying to hear those words but never had a gut to say them first.

The singer holds both of Win’s hands and stares at his eyes, “I know we got everything backward. People supposed to fall in love first then start a family but here we are, already a family. I don't care, Win.  I love Pear with all my heart and I love you more each day,” 

Win’s pupil dilated, his lips curved into a smile, “I love you too, Bright. I love you so much!” and he presses his lips into Bright’s, softly and gently devours the singer’s plump lips. 

Bright breaks the kiss to appreciate his boyfriend’s face, “I’m so lucky to have you in my life. How can someone as kind and as beautiful as you love me?” 

Win blushes, “Yuck! A rockstar is not supposed to be this cheesy, you know?” 

The singer giggles, “You’re the only one who will ever see this cheesy side of me. Be grateful,” 

Win lands a soft kiss on Bright’s chin, “You’re so cute when being cheesy,” 

Bright raises his eyebrow, “Am I cute now? I thought you only like my fierce side?” 

Win doesn’t say anything but climbs on top of Bright and starts kissing his jawline and down to the neck. He licks Bright’s adam apple and it makes the singer let out a soft moan. 

Bright holds Win’s waist only to flip over their position, “It’s 1 in the morning, Metawin. Are you seriously asking for it?” 

Win raises his eyebrow, “We’re not gonna see each other for three weeks, better make the best of our last day.” 

* * *

“Call me when you landed,” Win hugs Bright one more time before he walks out of the door. He sniffs on Bright's neck and lands small kisses there before they break the hug.

Bright nods, “I will,” he leans to kiss Win’s lips, “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Win unconsciously tighten his grip on Bright’s shirt, “Take care.” 

The singer nods and caresses Pear’s head, “Bye, little angel. I’ll see you in three weeks, okay? Be good to Dada.” 

Pear frowns as if she understands, “Papa,” 

“Papa needs to go to work to buy you more pumpkins,” Bright kisses her head, “Be a good girl, okay?” 

Win chuckles, “Bye, Papa.” 

Bright pulls his suitcase and opens the door, “Three weeks, Win.” he assures his boyfriend who is now staring at him with teary eyes, “Just three weeks, okay?” 

Win nods, “Okay,” he hugs Pear tighter as watching Bright walks out and gets into the van where his manager is already waiting.

_ Three weeks, _ _Bright. Just three weeks_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we love more fluffs? 
> 
> PS: If you are already legal to drink, go try the rose ginsecco cocktail it's really good! (Please be responsible! Every country has a different legal drinking age)


	8. I'm not your fan, Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

** FIRST WEEK **

Win wakes up to Pear’s morning crying. He let out a soft groan as he turns his body to the other side, “Bright,” he says as his hand reaches to wake his boyfriend up like usual only to fall on the empty bed.

He opens his eyes, surprised to his own realisation. _Bright is on tour, stupid!_

He is so used to waking up next to Bright for the past months, and this is the first morning he wakes up alone. _Why is it hurt?_

Forcing himself to get up out of the bed, Win quickly walks to the nursery where the baby cries. Pear is already standing on her crib, messy hair, red cheeks and nose, “Dada… Papa…” she mumbles.

Win picks her up and caresses her head, “Good morning, Baby. It’s okay. Dada is here,” he bounces the baby who’s become calmer.

“Is it a bad dream, Pear?” 

The baby frowns as her head lays on his chest, “Papa,” 

Win can feel his heart heavier, “Do you miss Papa? I miss him too. It’s weird, isn’t it? Waking up and he’s not here,”

* * *

“Hi, Bunny. I just landed,” 

“Hi. How's your flight?"

"It's okay, pretty good landing actually."

"Are you going straight to the hotel or the venue?” 

“Venue. We only have 5 hours before the concert start. I need to tune my guitars before the show, you know I like to do that myself. How's Pear?”

"She's calling you all morning. I can tell she's kinda down today. She's napping at my office now, Pam watches her."

"Oh, poor baby girl,"

“Have you eaten? I had chicken parmigiana for lunch. Mintra bought it from the restaurant next door, not as good as your cooking tho,” 

“I will eat when we get to the venue. Well, what can I say? My recipe is the only one that’s true,”

“You know what? Never mind. I can cook better.” 

“Competitive as usual,” 

“Whatever!” 

“Win,”

“Hm?” 

“I miss you,” 

“I miss you too, Bright.”

* * *

Bright stares at the undone stage with full of excitement. Here we go again, his touring life begins today. At least 20 people coming back and forth with pieces of equipment in hands to prepare the lighting, smoke machine, and everything. Bright personally likes to keep his stage simple, just enough to balance the atmosphere of his songs. 

“Your majesty,” Toptap comes with a rice bowl and a bottle of water.

Bright smiles, “Thank you. Where’s yours?” 

“I have mine in the changing room. So, ready for tonight?” 

The rockstar nods, “Always,” 

“You will tell me if you’re not feeling well, right?” the manager demands an answer he’s hoping for. 

Bright understands where the question comes from. The touring life of a musician is not as glamorous as shown on TV or movies which the bands most of the time get drunk and wasted. Starting tomorrow, Bright will go to bed at 3 in the morning and wake up at 7, not to mention countless hours on the tour bus and/or catching flights. 

It is extremely exhausting both mentally and physically, to begin with. Yet this year is not really Bright’s with the _scandal_ he has. Toptap knows Bright so well. He knows his rockstar tends to keep things to himself, especially his most vulnerable side.

“I will,” Bright nods, “Don’t worry.” 

Toptap smiles, “You’re doing great, remember that.” 

“I know,” the rockstar gives him a cheeky smile, “What time is the soundcheck? I want to call Pear before I get busy the whole night. She must be just finished lunch now,” 

Toptap glads that in this challenging time for Bright, the singer has Win and Pear on his sides. He can see how Bright bloomed to be someone who smiles and laughs more, he’s happier and more relaxes than he used to be. 

Before Pear, Bright was someone who doesn’t really care about his health that much— he loves junk food then balanced it with a good workout but he also barely sleep. Now, Bright personally asked for healthy food, he works out at least an hour every day, and he manages his sleep cycle better if possible.

“What happened to you?” Toptap teased him when Bright requested a healthier lunch than just chicken wrap.

“I don’t want to get a heart attack at the age of 35 and not able to drop off Pear on her first day of school,” and that’s what Bright said which brought tears to his manager and his producer while the rockstar stared at them, confused.

Before Win, Bright was someone who prefers to be alone if he can and barely laugh, that’s why the critics called him the mysterious and charismatic star. Now, he laughs even to something so stupid and of course, becomes more talkative.

“Win is so cute. This morning I saw him cooking breakfast and he unconsciously pouting his mouth as arranged the food on Pear’s plate. I swear to God, with his body size and height, he shouldn’t be that beautiful and adorable!”

Bright always bring a beautiful light to people around him, but with Win and Pear beside him, the light shines better.

* * *

“How is she today?” Bright rests his head on the pillows. He just checked in to the hotel and too tired to even take his clothes off. The body ache and exhaustion start to kick in on his body.

Win stares at his phone for a while before answering, “She’s getting better. The first three nights were the worst. She kept asking you, crying and screaming.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bright frowns, “I’ll record some videos for her to watch before she goes to sleep, okay?”

Win nods, “Okay. Have you eaten yet? You look so tired, Bright."

“I ordered room service, should be here soon,” Bright changes his sleeping position, “How’s your day?” 

"Oh, I have a very interesting day!" Win states happily. 

Bright smiles, "Let's hear it," 

"I went grocery shopping when Pear was having her nap and today was pretty chill at the shop, so Mesa watched her for me. I was just shopping, pushing my cart and such when four girls and two boys approached me," Win grins as he sent a photo he found on Twitter earlier today to Bright.

"Did you send me a photo?" 

"Mm," Win nods, "Open it,"

Bright open the message and Win can hear his boyfriend chuckles, "Aw, now you have fans!" 

"That's silly! They are obviously _your_ fans," Win giggles, "But they were so nice. They asked how was Pear doing and did she miss you because you are on tour. Oh, they also told me about brightwin," 

"Brightwin? _What?"_

Win shrugs, "That is apparently our ship name. When they told me I was so confused like, what the hell is brightwin? Why are we one person now? But then I snooped on Twitter and now I understand," 

Bright is getting more confused now, "Ship? Win, what are we talking about? Are we going on a cruise?"

Win rolls his eyes, "Bright, you literally the lead role in this whole thing but you are so clueless!"

"I didn't know that we're going on a cruise!" he insists. 

The pastry chef let out a big sigh, "Cruise! it's not _that_ ship, Bright."

"Then what?"

"It's like you and Gigie, your fans  ship us. They want us to be a real couple,"

"Ah," Bright scratches his head, "That's a good thing then. Little did my fans know we already are a real couple." 

Win stares at his boyfriend's face on his phone screen, "Your world is weird, Bright." and what Win means is how quickly it changed. A few months ago, they hated _this random guy,_ questioned Bright's decision, bashed him but now they even edited their photos together, make a brightwin hashtag trending, and such. 

Bright grins, showing off his perfect teeth, "Well, baby, it is getting weirder each day," 

The night filled in with Bright and Win talking about their day until Win falls asleep and Bright staring and smiling at him through his phone screen, “Good night, my love.” 

* * *

“Hi, Pumpkin! What do we have for lunch today? Oh… That is great, bubba!” 

Win smiles as he watches the video that Bright sent earlier today. The singer sent 15 short videos for Pear including for breakfast, lunch, dinner and of course, her lullaby. 

He scrolls down until reaches to the bottom, well this is for him. _For Win_. 

“Hi, Win. Is it cheesy? God, am I being cheesy right now? You know what, whatever! Let me do whatever I want. So… first week of being away, huh? Do you miss me? Well, I do. It’s strange waking up on the bus again. I mean, I’ve been doing this for… 10 years now and yet, this year hits different,”

“It is different because I’m leaving you and Pear alone. This should be another tour just like previous years but… It’s harder. I feel strange to be here when I’m supposed to be at home with you and Pear. It is strange to wake up and you're not here,"

_ I know, Bright. It makes my heart aches to wake up without your silly face next to mine. The bed suddenly getting too big and I hate it so much. It hurts to sleep by myself.  _

"Anyway, two more weeks to go. I never thought I’d be saying this, but I do miss changing Pear’s diaper,” 

Win chuckles, “Bright, you silly monkey. I miss you more now!”

* * *

** SECOND WEEK **

“Honey, come on, this is pumpkin… It’s your favourite,” Win tries his best to feed Pear who is crying and keep refusing to eat.

He let out a big sigh and pulls his phone out of pocket, quickly plays one of the videos Bright recorded for her.

_“Hi, sunshine!”_ Bright’s voice magically makes her stop crying. 

“Papa!” she stares at Win with sparkling eyes, “Papapapa,” she mumbles and even claps her hands.

Win wipes off the tears on the edge of his eyes, “God, even his voice works a wonder!” he scoops a half-spoon of the food, “Now, aaahhh…” 

10 minutes later, Pear eats them all. 

“You gotta be kidding me!” Win sits on the floor, watching Pear who’s being excited to watch Bright on his phone.

* * *

“You should be sleeping, Bright.” Win stares at his boyfriend who’s lying on his hotel bedroom, exhaustion is written on his face clearly even when Bright gives him a beautiful smile as usual.

Bright nods, “I know, it’s almost 4 am here but what can I say, I prefer to see my boyfriend than sleeping,” 

“Yuck! So cheesy!” Win sticks out his tongue, “How’s today?” 

“It’s great. The crowd was amazing, the opening bands were nice. I had so much fun as usual. I heard some fans were asking where is my handsome co-parenting partner,” 

“Oh please!” Win rolls his eyes.

Bright stares at him, “No, seriously. I miss you so much, Win.” 

“I miss you too,” Win smiles, “and Pear misses you so much. She’s doing okay now, although it’s harder for her to go to bed, we can manage.” 

The singer frowns, “One more week, Pear.”

“It’s okay. I think she begins to understand that you’re away because of work just like how I don’t always with her. She and Pam bond pretty good now,” 

“That’s good,”

Win notices something different with Bright, “Are you alright, babe?” 

“Yeah, just a tour jitter, I guess?” Bright smiles, “I always get this feeling… whenever I’m on a tour which I constantly meeting my fans and responsible to give them the best night possible. Hm, how do I say this? Like, I’m anxious?” 

Win nods, encouraging Bright to continue.

“And this one is more challenging because… you know… our situation, _my situation,_ ” Bright sighs. Even when the singer doesn’t really explain, Win understands what he means. The media are not always nice to him, nor his fans.

“And being in this hotel room is not helping at all, you know? This is a nice room, I got a nice wine and everything, but… in a way, it feels like a prison. I can hear my own thoughts. They're louder and... scary,” 

Win can feel his body starts to shake, “Baby, you’re doing great. You always give people the best you can,” 

“I know. It’s just… I saw and heard everything, Win. I read those hateful tweets and comments. I saw everything and I just chose to stay silent because there’s nothing I can do, right? You know, before became a so-called phenomenon singer or rockstar if you will, I only wanted nothing but to be able to give myself a chance and a better life,” 

This is the first time Bright really talks about his feelings and Win doesn’t sure what to do but listen. He glads Bright let it out, nobody should carry their burden alone. But also, Win doesn’t know what to say because he’s never in Bright’s shoes. 

“But everything has its own price, maybe this is the price that I have to pay. Living under the spotlight is not always praises and diamonds, I have to endure nonsense bullying that kept happening from time to time,” 

Win wants nothing but to hug his boyfriend right now. He wants to comfort Bright in his arms, caresses his head, kisses his forehead, anything to make his boyfriend feel better. But he can't and that aches him.

“Some people are strange. If I do something good, they will shower me with praises and prayers as if I’m a God. As if I solve the world hunger or send people to the sun and they come back still whole or some nonsense shit like that," Bright pauses to stare at Win's, finding the courage to continue, 

"However, if I do something that is somehow not aligned with their perspective, I will become the supervillain in their movie. They will hate me with a burning passion that they already stocked for years,” 

“I’m sorry,” that’s all Win can say.

Bright smiles, “Sometimes I wonder to whom is my life belong? To me or to the people? But then I realise, I started as me and I did this for myself. I shouldn’t give up just because there are people who keep poking on my personal space. Some days are harder than others and today is one of those days. I feel like shit,” 

“And that’s okay.” Win nods, “You are no less the Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree just because you feel like shit,” 

Bright smiles. 

“I’m not good at talking, you experienced that way too many times," Win chuckles and his boyfriend let out a soft giggle as he mouthed _right_. 

"Bright, people throw shades to what shines because they can't handle it. You shine people with your kindness, you intelligence, your talent, your love. I think this is a sign that you must shine brighter than ever. Those who can't handle your light do not deserve you at all. The world today is not the best place but it’s better because people have the courage to be who they are, like you, someone who always care about others, you put me and Pear above yourself, not everyone can do that, Bright,” 

“Win, you’re going to make me cry here,”

"Put yourself in your priority too. You matter, just like everybody else,"

"Win..."

“Your loving fans are so lucky to have an idol like you, those who are on their journey to achieve their dreams look up to you and learn many things from your effort and hard work. I may not one of your fans, but I sure am, they love you and so proud of you just as much as I do.” 

Bright smiles as he wipes the edge of his eyes, “Thank you, my love. That's very kind and sweet,” and Win just stares at him with so much adoration in his eyes while a pretty smile curved on his face.

“It’s really unfair, you know.” Win sighs as he leans his head on the headboard.

The singer frowns, “What’s not fair?” 

“You! You have the most beautiful crying face,” the pastry chef snaps.

Bright chuckles, “Are you flirting right now?” 

Win nods confidently, “Yes I am,”

Bright smiles, “That is so cute!" and Win just chuckles.

"By the way, why are you not my fan?” 

Win stares at his boyfriend in disbelieve, “I gave you a whole ass TEDtalk and that’s what you remember?!” 

“Win!” Bright laughs, “I already thanked you, gosh, I even cried in front of you!” 

His boyfriend gives him a cheeky smile, “I know. I’m just kidding,” 

“No, seriously, why are you not my fan?” 

Win frowns, “Why should I?” 

“Really? Is my music that bad for you?” Bright smirks.

“I didn’t say that. I love your songs, your voice is beautiful, you are a very talented musician, you're also very hot,” 

“And?” 

Win shrugs, “I’m not your fan.”

Bright stares at him, confused, “Yeah, well, you are Win Metawin.” 

“True that. I am Win Metawin, your boyfriend, your future.” the pastry chef answers with a big smile on his face.

Bright shakes his head as his cheeks turn red, “God, there will be no day I am not head over heels with you, Metawin.” 

Win smirks, “Good,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how their relationship develops as time goes by. Bright is never been vocal about his feelings and Win is someone who won't ask until his partner tells him. They respect each other so much that they understand when to talk.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter only focuses on their communication. Hope you guys still like it x


	9. It's okay, Win. I'm here now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

** THIRD WEEK **

“She’s the only person in the country who doesn’t like my cooking. It’s getting personal now!” Win pouts.

Bright chuckles, “So, what are you making now?” he brings his empty plate to the bin. He has three hours before his concert start and right on time, Win just tucked Pear to the bed. 

“Homemade noodle,” Win sighs, “She barely ate yesterday. I tried with playing your videos, it worked last weeks. I think she realised those are the same videos,” 

“Hm,” Bright nods, “I’ll make new ones then.” 

Win rests his chin on his palm and stares at his boyfriend, “Hey, I have to say something to you, Sir.”

“What is it, my love?” 

“Don’t you dare to wear a see-through shirt like yesterday! My Twitter timeline was full of your horny fans!” 

Bright laughs his lungs out. 

“Just wear some ugly t-shirt or something!” Win pouts.

“Alright, I’ll wear a t-shirt tonight. But the most important question is,” Bright gets closer to his phone, “Are you one of those fans?” 

Win shrugs, “Nope. I’ve seen and touched them all.” 

Bright raises his right eyebrow, “Hm, cocky, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, your cock is mine.” Win smirks, “Be a good boy.” 

Bright closes his eyes and let out a big sigh, “Metawin, you’re testing my patience!” 

* * *

Win never felt so panic in his entire life. He’s now in the ER with Pear and Mintra. Pear has a high fever and her body turns blue. That’s when Win decided to call Mintra for help and his sister suggested to take her to the ER.

“Your daughter got urethra bacterial infection. We already gave her antibiotics, now we’ll see how she’s doing in the next hour or so. If her temperature is not going down, she might need to stay here for the night,” 

Win really wants to cry now, “How is she now?” 

“She’s sleeping. Urinary tract infection can be painful, that’s why she keeps crying and refusing to eat.” 

Mintra nods, “You stay with her. I’ll take care of the administration.” 

“Thank you, doc.” Win walks slowly to her bed. She’s asleep. Her chubby cheeks are pale instead of flushed as usual.

He kisses her forehead, “I’m so sorry, Baby. Please be alright,” 

* * *

“Win called you earlier,” Toptap said when Bright gets off from the stage after saying the last goodbye to the fans. The manager's face looks unhappy and worried which makes Bright a bit nervous.

The singer frowns, he knows his boyfriend never call him during the show, “That’s unusual,” 

Toptap nods, “I called him back. Your daughter was in the hospital, or they still are,” 

“ _What?! What happened?"_

Toptap gives him his phone, “They were in the ER when I called. I’m not sure,” 

Bright doesn’t wait any longer and calls Win immediately. His boyfriend picks up on the fourth note, “Hi, babe.” he sounds so exhausted.

“Win, I just got off of the stage. What happened?” Bright can feel his heart thumping like crazy, no good thoughts on his mind. Unconsciously, he walks back and forth until his manager pulls his arm to sit.

“She’s got a bacterial infection. We supposed to go home three hours ago but her temperature is not going down, so the doctor said we should stay here tonight.” 

“ _Oh, God_!” 

“It’s okay, Bright. She’ll be fine.” Win assures him from there, "You don't have to worry. I've talked to her pediatrician and—"

Bright walks toward Toptap who's currently talking to Bright's band members, “I’m getting on the plane now.”

_“What? Bright,_ it’s 2 hours flight! You still have a show tomorrow!” Win sounds disagree, “It’s okay, you’ll be home in four days anyway.” he tries to talk his boyfriend down but it's so useless because Bright is a hot-headed man.

The singer shakes his head, “No. I’m coming tonight and will be on my next show tomorrow. It’s okay. See you soon, Win.” 

“Bright! _Bright_ —“ but too late, the singer hangs up.

Toptap nods, “I know you’ll say so. I already booked your flight. We better hurry, your flight is in an hour.” 

* * *

Mintra left once the doctor said Pear has to stay in tonight. So now, Win is all alone in the room, watching TV without a sound because he doesn’t want to wake Pear up. Her body is still warm. Earlier, a nurse coming to check on her and the temperature is not going down. 

Win sends text messages again to Bright. 

_ are you seriously on the way here?  _

_ god you’re gonna exhausted, bright! _

_ fine. it’s room 414.  _

The messages are delivered. Does it mean Bright is already landed? 

Win put down his phone above the table and make himself a cup of tea. He’s really exhausted and so ready to go to sleep but he knows well that sleeping is not even an option. He won’t be sleeping when Pear still has a high fever like this. 

_ Pear, please be alright.  _

The chic guy massages his head, the pounding headache comes back even worse. He was so exhausted today, the shop was so crowded, there were four special orders and his baby girl screamed from the office, Win thought he's losing it. He didn't know things got even worse when they were home. All the way he drove to the hospital, almost ran the traffic light because he was so panic and worried sick, he couldn't stop overthinking. All the bad what-ifs came at once, screamed his ears off. 

Although the doctor said it is common for a baby to have urethra bacterial infections, still, Win's mind wandered to the worst-case scenario. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Pear after he lost Love and Gunsmile. _No!_

Someone knocks the door softly, it is almost too quiet as if they didn't want to disturb. 

With a heavy head, Win quickly walks toward the door and opens it. The headache and heavy heart disappear in a snap when he sees Bright standing there with a tired face and messy hair. 

He jumps to his hug and buries his face on Bright’s neck.

“I’m sorry!” he burst into tears. 

Bright hugs him tight, “Win, baby, it’s not your fault. It's okay, I'm here.”

“I should’ve taken care of her better.” Win’s body shaking. He feels so disappointed with himself. _I should've paid better attention to her_.

Bright release the hug and wipes the tears off his face then lands a soft kiss on Win's right cheek, “No, Win. This is not your fault, okay? It is not.”

Win nods and hugs Bright again, “I miss you so much,” he sniffs into Bright’s neck, “So much,” 

Bright kisses his head, “I miss you too, my love." he slowly releases the hug then makes sure that the other guy has stopped crying. 

“She’s asleep. Her temperature is not going down,” Win wipes his own face, “Have you eaten yet?” 

Bright ignores him as his attention paid fully to the sleeping baby. He plants a soft kiss on Pear’s forehead, “Hey little angel, Papa is here.” he whispers softly. He can't help but get teary as he sees the baby girl looks pale and exhausted from enduring the pain. 

"She'll be alright," Win says softly, "She will." 

The singer nods, "She will," he whispers then plants a soft kiss on her forehead once again. 

“How are you getting here?” Win asks when Bright joins him in the sofa. 

“Dim picked us up at the airport and dropped us here. Toptap is checking in on the hotel next to this hospital,” Bright answers as he takes off his favourite Lacoste windbreaker, “How are you doing, Win? You look exhausted.” his hand reaches to Win's hand and holds it tightly.

“So are you,” Win smirks, “I’m just panic and worried, that’s all,” he assures his boyfriend who looks like a mess right now. Bright must be tired, for the love of God, this man just threw a solo concert 2 and half hours ago!

"All the way here, I can’t think of anything positive. I never felt something like this before, this is insane!” Bright states, exasperation sounds so clearly on his voice. Win can tell how _disappointed_ Bright right now- to the situation, to himself. Just like how Win did earlier.

Win plants a kiss on Bright’s lips, “You’re here now. She’s gonna be fine.” 

Bright pulls Win’s nape and kisses his boyfriend softly and gently, “I miss you so much,” he whispers in between their lips. 

Win snakes his hands around Bright’s waist, “I miss you too, Bright.” then he leans his head on Bright’s chest, “What time are you leaving tomorrow?” 

“1 pm,” Bright caresses Win’s head, “I should be here with you, Win. I’m sorry.” 

“Bright, you are here now. Shut up!” Win raises his head, “We’re fine. I promise.” 

The singer doesn’t say anything but kisses his boyfriend on the lips so carefully as if he scared he’s going to break him, “I love you,” he whispers.

Win smiles, “I love you too,”

* * *

Pear can’t stop giggling and smiling the whole time she has breakfast with Bright. Win just watching them sometimes he pulls out his phone to capture the moment. Her temperature is also going back to stabile. 

“Seems like her dads are the magic medicine after all,” the doctor says after checking her condition, “She’s good to go. I’ll prescribe something. We’ll see how is she doing in a week.” 

Bright let out a relieved sigh as he picks up Pear from the bed, “Thank you so much, doc.” 

The pediatrician nods, “Anytime. Pear is a beautiful girl. Anyway, my daughters are right. You are even more handsome in person,”

Bright chuckles, “No, I’m not but thank you,” 

“Please don’t hesitate to call me if you guys need anything,” the doctor excuses himself, “I need to check on other patients. The nurses will help you guys,” 

Win walks the doctor out of the room while Bright plays with Pear, “Are you ready to come home, pumpkin?” 

“Papapa,” 

“Yes. Sorry I have to go again today. But I will be home in three days, okay?” 

“Papa?” 

Bright smiles, “Three days, Papa will be home with you and Dada in three days.” 

From this day forward, Win knows for sure that even in his hardest days, he will always have someone to hold his hands and makes everything better. The beginning of this journey, Win felt nothing but hate. He hates the fact that his best friend gone forever, that his life turned upside down when his career at its best, and the fact that he has to raise his best friend’s child with someone who he thought was hate him. 

Now, everything is different. He sees it differently. He feels differently.

“Are you okay there, Dada?” Bright’s soft and gentle voice pulls him back to the ground. The singer stares at him with kind eyes and pretty smile on his face.

Win walks toward him, stands on his knees next to the sofa and leans on to kiss his boyfriend’s lips, “I love you and Pear more than anything in this world,” he whispers, “Thank you for coming to my life,”

* * *

“Now, let’s put this above the table, okay?” Win talks softly to Pear who’s watching him decorating a small cheesecake for Bright. He’s finally coming home and will be here for a week until he’s starting his tour again for another two weeks. 

He hears the sound of the van coming from their front yard, Win quickly picks Pear up from her high-chair and walks toward the door. He can see Bright is getting his suitcases down from the trunk.

“Papapa!” Pear screams in excitement as the baby girl sees her Papa's back. Bright quickly turns around and waves at her with a big smile on his face. 

Toptap waves to Win and Pear, “Hi, Pear! Uncle Tap is here too,” 

Win walks toward them and Toptap tries to pick up Pear but the baby refuses by hiding her face on Win’s chest, “Papa,” she hums softly.

Toptap glances at Bright who’s now laughing. Bright picks her up from his boyfriend after leans in to kiss his lips, “Hi, Baby.” while Win helps Toptap to bring Bright’s belongings to the house.

“You guys really make this house yours, which is a great thing,” Toptap says, he’s staying with them for lunch. Win invited him a few days ago and said he wanted to thank him for taking care of Bright for the past three weeks.

“Thanks,” Win nods, “We live here now so might turn this to be our house,” 

“Win is really good at everything. I’m lucky,” Bright smiles, “I mean look at this chubby pumpkin,” he playfully kisses Pear’s palm and she can’t stop giggling. 

Toptap chuckles, “Oh Win, three of you will have a special photoshoot with Elle Magazine,” 

“What?” Win turns his head to his boyfriend.

Bright nods, “I just found out too. They want us to be their special anniversary feature and of course, they won’t show Pear’s face.” 

Win never did photoshoot before, he’s not a model for God’s sake, “I don’t know how to pose.”

“It’s okay, Love,” Bright put his hand around Win’s shoulders, “You have a beautiful face. You are going to outsold models everywhere,” he lands a kiss on Win’s head.

Toptap chuckles, “Never in my life I thought I’d be still alive to see Bright being this whipped to someone, Win,” 

Win blushes, “He’s embarrassing!” 

Pear leans in on Bright’s chest, yawning. The singer notices, “Oh someone is tired already. You guys go-ahead to the kitchen, I’ll tuck her in.” 

“Change her diaper!” Win states.

Bright chuckles, “Oh, that’s what I’ve been looking forward to the past three weeks.”

Win just laughs and motions his head toward Toptap, “Come on,”

* * *

Bright just finished showering and finds Win is already in their bed, reading something on his Kindle. His boyfriend notices and raises his head, “She’s tucked.” he announces and it brings a big smile to Bright’s face. He crawls to the bed with only a towel on his waist.

“Bright, you are naked…” Win’s breathing is already messy seeing his boyfriend wet and naked.

Bright nods and starts kissing his jawline, “Make things easier for you,” he whispers.

Win knows for sure that both of them missed this. He puts down his Kindle on the bedside table and pulls his sleeveless t-shirt, throws it on the floor. Bright’s lips capture his, kissing them softly.

Bright’s hand pinning both of Win’s wrists while his knee spreading his legs and he settles between them. He still kissing his boyfriend, deeper and Win moans in his mouth. Bright caresses Win’s thigh that have been screaming to be touched. 

He moves to Win’s shoulder blade and sucks on the skin, making Win moans louder, overwhelmed with pleasure. He licks the milky skin up to Win’s adam’s apple while grinds against him. He can feel their members start to get hard. 

“I miss you,” Win opens his eyes so stare at his boyfriend. 

Bright smiles and pecks his boyfriend’s lips one more time, “I miss you too, my love.” 

Win caresses Bright’s head, “make love to me, Bright.” and he leans to kiss Bright on the lips again. 

“That’s the plan, baby.”

* * *

Bright wakes up to the smell of coffee and the wiggles song from the TV. Pear is sitting on the floor, playing with her toys while humming to herself. He turns to the bedside table, a tray full of breakfast is served.

“Win?” his voice comes out hoarse, a sign that he needs to rest his voice.

His handsome boyfriend comes into the room with Pear’s bottle, “Good morning, Love. Did she wake you up?” 

Bright shakes his head, “No. The wiggles did,” he wakes up to sit on the bed, “Breakfast in bed?” 

Win crawls on top of him and leans to kiss Bright’s plump lips, his hands around Bright’s neck, “Mm… I can’t get over you,” he whispers in between their mouths.

Bright smiles, “Breakfast indeed,” and he kisses Win’s chin and the boyfriend gets up to let him have the real breakfast.

“We have a playdate today,” Win announces as he picks up their clothes from the floor and throws Bright’s boxer to the bed.

Bright takes a sip of his coffee, “What?” 

“Playdate,” Win repeats as he looks at Bright, he notices the singer doesn’t understand what he’s saying, “We will go to Mintra’s house, let Pear plays with my nephews.” 

“Oh, what time do we have to leave?” he starts to eat the avocado toast, "Goodness, Win, this is so good!" 

The pastry chef smiles, satisfied, “You stay at home. Pear and I will go around 10 and will be home after lunch.”

“Why am I not coming?”

Win sits on the edge of the bed while his hand caresses Pear's head, “Because you just got back from tour and you will be on the road again next week, Bright. You need to rest.”

Bright shakes his head, “I’m coming,” 

“Bright,” 

“I don’t want to miss my first playdate,” 

Win sighs, there’s no point of fighting this hot-headed singer anyway, “If you say so,” he picks up Pear from the floor and put her on the bed. She crawls to get to Bright’s side and nuzzling her face on Bright’s arm. Now Bright has to put the tray away before they both cause a disaster that Win does not accept such as spilling coffee on a cream linen sheet.

“I’m taking shower,” Win announces.

Bright smirks, “Wish I can join you,” 

His boyfriend glares at him, “ _You’re a pervert!_ Your daughter is there!” 

“I’m kidding!” Bright laughs, “Oh my God, I miss teasing you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brightwin and LDR are not a good combination, are they? 
> 
> It's over now! Thank goodness! Well, at least for a week ;)


	10. A Tale of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

Bright didn’t expect that the whole Opas-iamkajorn will be joining Pear and Max’s playdate. For the first time, Bright meets Win’s parents and grandparents.

This is not a playdate, this is a family gathering.

“They’re curious about you!” Mesa chuckles as she notices Bright a bit surprised with how packed Mintra’s house is right now. Bright feels like he's in the middle of a party, people coming from the dining area back and forth, chatting, laughing.

_ Win, how is this Pear and Max's playdate? _

Bright grins, “I wish I wear something better,” he pulls the edge of his plain grey t-shirt, “Like a shirt or something nicer because I’m meeting your grandparents,” 

“Don’t worry. They all are head over heels with you, Bright.” Mesa smiles.

There’s a strange feeling inside his heart now. Bright feels so nervous just like when he was going to sign the contract deal with his record label for the first time or when he had his first-ever solo concert. 

Win’s parents talked to him earlier before they both busy with Pear, was something else. The way Win’s dad casually talked to him as if this isn't the first time they met, hugged his shoulders while they’re talking about miscellaneous things and even called him _son_ is obviously something that never crossed in mind even in Bright’s wildest dream.

Then when Bright met Win’s mum and the beautiful woman casually hugged him tight and walked him straight to the kitchen to try her new muffin recipe is something that Bright longing for— a warmth that Bright never thought he needed and it came from his boyfriend’s mother.

Win walks toward them with two plates on his hand, “Pear is playing with Max and Ava. Mintra and my Mum are watching them. It’s time for us to eat,” 

Bright accepts the plate, “Thanks,”

“Sorry, I didn’t know my parents and grandparents are coming too,” Win scoffs, “Once I told Mintra that you’re coming, everybody started to get ready.” 

“Hm,” Bright chuckles, “I hope your grandma doesn’t force me to sing today. I mean, it’d be nerve-wracking to have an exclusive concert for the Opas-iamkajorn,” 

Win giggles, “She told you she likes your music, didn’t she?” 

“Yeah, a few times actually. She even asked if I can give her free tickets to the concert,” Bright whispers.

Mesa bursts into laughter, “No way! Nana is not allowed to go to the concert. Even your concert, Bright.” 

And as if it’s not enough, Win’s eyes catch his uncle and aunty walk into the door, “God, even my uncle and aunty are here!” 

“Damn! If this is not a charm, I don't know what it,” Mesa giggles, “They hate family gathering by the way,” she informs Bright, “but look at them now! So excited to see Win’s husband.” 

“ _Mesa!_ ” Win glares at his sister and she just shrugs and walks toward their uncle and aunty. He's too embarrassed to see his boyfriend now.

Bright smirks, “Win’s husband, huh? What a delightful label that I got,” 

“Shut up!” Win blushes, “Mintra and Mesa have been calling you since we agreed to be co-parents,” 

The singer nods, “I don’t mind. It’s my future anyway,” he states as he continues to eat while his boyfriend stares at him in surprise.

* * *

Bright crawls into bed and rests his head on Win’s laps. Win puts down his Kindle above the bedside table and caresses Bright’s head and his boyfriend stares at him, smiling.

“Your family is very kind and funny,” Bright smiles.

Win chuckles, “They’re crazy! Once they heard a famous singer came to Mintra’s house, they all came. So embarrassing!”

“No, I like it. I mean, it’s a good time to meet them all. We’ve been co-parenting for almost 7 months, Win.” 

His boyfriend nods, “Yeah. 7 months.” _seven beautiful months_.

Bright wakes up and stares at Win who’s looking back to him, “I need to tell you something.” 

Suddenly Win feels so nervous seeing Bright being so serious like this, “Okay?”

Bright moves closer to Win, nervousness is written on his face. He takes a deep breath then nods, encouraging himself, “The reason I hesitated and kinda scared to… take care of Pear, uh… because I never had a father role in my life.”

Win gulps. This is the time when Bright finally tears his walls apart.

Bright is so private when it comes to his personal life. All this time, they never talked about this and Win also never asked because every time their conversation shifted to parents or childhood, Bright always changed the topic.

Bright gives him a thin smile, “My childhood was a catastrophe, Win. I never knew who’s my father, my mother was an addict and left me in the orphanage when I was 4 years old. I practically raised myself,” 

Win can feel his boyfriend starts to shiver.

“I spent my childhood hoping someone would adopt me, begging to be loved,” Bright says lowly, almost like a whisper.

"Baby, if this is too hard for you to tell, you don't have to. Okay?" Win says softly. He doesn't know the story yet but he knows how much this story means to his boyfriend. 

Bright nods, "I want to, Win. I want to tell you everything. I _need_ to," 

Win leans to place a kiss on the singer's forehead, "You can do this," and Bright just nods.

“My life started to get better when I met Uncle Moo. He was a music teacher, he owned a small music school and shop. I happened to walk past by his shop every morning when I went to school. Then when I walked back home, I mean, the orphanage, I’d stop by watching his students practised from outside. I was 8, almost 9 at that time. One day he told me to come in and asked me to choose one instrument, I chose guitar,” 

Both of Win’s hand reach to Bright’s and gently bring them to his laps, hold them tight. 

“He asked me, why guitar? and I answered because when you play the guitar, you look so cool like a rockstar on TV.” his boyfriend pauses, Win can tell this memory has a special place in Bright’s heart.

The singer takes a deep breath before he continues, “We got close and months later, he decided to adopt me. That day was probably the happiest day of my entire life. He was the closest person to be a father figure in my life,” 

Win smiles, "He must be a beautiful person," 

"He was," 

Bright moves closer and Win takes the opportunity to kiss his cheek, “Meeting your dad today brought back my memories with Uncle Moo. I thought I was dreaming when I heard your Dad called me son. That felt like a wild dream. It still is,” 

Win wipes his tears from the edge of his eyes and Bright cups his face to land a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, “Can I continue?” he asks softly and Win just nods.

“I was so scared I’d ruin Pear’s life but that morning when we picked her up and she leaned her tiny head on my chest. It changed me. I… I don’t have the heart to leave her alone. Gunsmile never left me alone, not even once.”

“We met in high-school and inseparable ever since. He stayed with me the whole summer when Uncle Moo passed away. When all of my friends went to the beach or parties, Gunsmile stayed with me in my room, kept me company when I mourned my Uncle’s death.” 

Win nods repeatedly, “He’s a good man,”

The singer nods in agreement, a thin smile curved on his lips.

The chic guy kisses Bright’s left cheek, “And so are you, my love. You are a wonderful person,”

Bright takes a deep breath, "I... Sometimes, I don't feel like I'm good enough for Pear, for you," 

"Baby don't say that..." 

The singer stares at Win's eyes, "I can't afford losing another person that matter to me, Win. I don't want to lose you," 

"You won't," Win assures him, "You will always have me," 

The singer caresses Win's face gently, "I'm so lucky to meet you, Win. I'm so grateful to have you here with me. Facing the world is less scary with you holding my hands. I will try my best, I promise."

"You've done enough, Bright. Stop doubting yourself. It's me who should be grateful to have you," Win cups Bright's face softly, "How can you put up with my shit?"

Bright stares at Win's eyes, the eyes that always provide comfort and joy, warmth and love. He doesn't know if it's too early but Win might be his best part,  “I love this family so much, Win. When I was away, I didn’t only miss you or Pear. I missed us, together.” 

Win pulls his boyfriend into his hugs, “You’re the only person who can be Pear's Papa.” his hand caresses his boyfriend’s head softly, “You’re more than enough for us,”

Bright tighten their hug, “You are the only person I’m doing this with, Win. Only you.” he brings his lips to Win’s lips.

Win can feel tears running down to his cheeks. _Bright, my sun, you are a blessing._

* * *

**_ Meet Bright Vachirawit’s family in Elle Special Anniversary issue!  _ **

**_ Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree and Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn on co-parenting: _**

**_“It’s not always easy with both of our differences and schedules, but having an understanding partner makes it easy,” _ **

**_ “I’m a professional diaper changer now,” Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree talks about fatherhood.  _ **

**_ After named as the national treasure, the walking Louvre museum, the mysterious star, and the nation’s husband, _**

**_here’s the new name for Bright Vachirawit: HOT PAPA! _ **

**_ Hot Papa alert!! Bright Vachirawit is seen taking his daughter to work during tour break!  _ **

**_ Meet Win Metawin, professional pastry chef, the CEO of Souri. He talks about his career and fatherhood, _**

**_“I used to bake alone but now, I carry a baby on my back. It’s a good workout,” _ **

* * *

“Bright!”

“What?” 

“Where’s Pear?” 

“What? I thought she’s with you!”

"No! I thought she's with _you!"_

"Where is she?!" 

“Oh, God!” 

“Pear?” 

“Pear!” 

“Dada?” 

“Baby, where are you?”

“Papa!” 

“Win, she’s here!” 

“Where?” 

“Laundry basket?” 

* * *

“Alright, be a good girl, okay? Papa needs to go to work again.” Bright lands a soft kiss on Pear’s forehead while the baby’s hand touching his cheek.

Win smiles, “I’ll see you on the weekend,” he leans to kiss Bright’s lips.

The singer pulls Win’s body, closing the distance and kisses Win’s lips softly, gently, but hungry. Win let out a soft giggle on his mouth, “Stop,” 

Bright smirks, “See you in a week,” he pecks his lips once again then pulls the suitcase handle, “Don’t be late!” 

“We won’t.” 

Win picks up Pear who’s sitting on the floor and follows Bright walking outside the house where Toptap is already waiting for him, “Good morning, Tap. Please take care of him for me,” 

The manager smiles, “Don’t worry, Win. I’ve been taking care of him for 10 years now,” 

Win nods, “He’s in good hands,” 

“Papa,” Pear pouts when she sees Toptap opens the door for Bright. The singer turns around and walks toward his boyfriend and the baby.

“What is it, sunshine?” Bright picks up Pear from Win’s hands, “Miss me already?” 

She just staring at his face with soft eyes, her hand reaches to his cheek, “Papa,” 

“Just one week, okay, little pumpkin?” Bright kisses Pear’s head, “I will call you and Dada every day, don’t worry.” 

“Come here,” Win picks up the baby, “Papa is gonna miss his flight and we don’t want that, do we?” 

Bright smiles, “I’m leaving now. I will call you when we landed, okay?” 

“Okay,” Win nods.

“I love you,” Bright lands a soft kiss on Win’s forehead, “So much,” 

Win stares at him, “I love you too. Have fun!” 

Bright smiles, “Will do,” 

* * *

“Yeah, we just got here. Where are you guys? Oh, never mind, I see you.” Win hangs up the phone and walks toward the table where Film and Khao are waiting for him. He carefully pushes the stroller, didn’t want to wake Pear up. She fell asleep on the way here and Win feels it’s the best to take the stroller so she’s more comfortable instead of him carrying him or let her on the carrier.

“Aw,” Film gasps and closes her mouth. 

Win chuckles, “Shut up.” he quickly walks toward Film and gives her a big, tight hug, “God, I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too!” 

Then Win hugs Khao, “How are you doing, guys?” 

They haven’t met since Love and Gunsmile service. Khao and Film work in the province so it’s hard for them to come to the town with schedule and everything. They couldn’t make it to Second Souri opening either.

“Exhausted!” Film sighs, “But no, seriously Win, how are you?” 

Win motions his head toward the stroller, “Trying to be a good Dada for her and you know, keep my career in place. It’s really challenging to be a parent as well as CEO and the head chef, I should probably drop one of them,” 

“No!” Khao frowns, “What do you mean drop one of them?” 

Win has been thinking for a while now, “I think I’m gonna let Mintra be the head chef. I can’t maintain my company, baking and making the new recipe as well as being a parent at the same time. Bright’s schedule is packed. His schedule for the rest of the year and next year is already fixed,” 

Film nods, “Have you talked about it with Bright? Like, how to maintain both of your schedules?” 

“Yeah, we get help actually. Pear has a babysitter but she doesn’t like her that much.” Win nods, “If he’s not on tour, Bright will take her to work if possible. We try our best, really. It’s just… with our condition, I’m most likely to be the stay at home Dad, you know?” 

“But is this what you want?” 

Win smiles, "My life's changed since that night, you know. Now, not only my life but my dreams also slowly... fading. No, maybe not fading, just shifting a little bit," he turns his head to see the sleeping baby, "All my life, I'm always that one person who focuses on something. I... I'm very determined when it comes to something that I want to achieve. Ambitious, maybe?"

Khao nods, "And that's a good thing, Win. I mean, I still remember you sacrificed so much to be who you are right now," 

"And you can't let anyone or anything get in the way of your life. I mean, Win, this is your life." Film adds.

"I know," Win nods, "What I mean, I no longer that person. My life 7 months ago was all about work but since that night... Everything changed. I was so scared, angry, nervous, I literally felt everything as humanly as possible. I didn't know anything about taking care of a child and in one night, I had a responsibility to take care of a baby- my best friend's baby, with someone that I thought hate me," 

Film frowns, "Win, I'm sorry."

"I slowly understand, why me. Out of all people in this world, why I have to be the one who experienced this. I used to think that we only could afford one dream, I was wrong. I have many dreams now and one of them is to be a parent. Last year, all I could think was a new cool recipe, how to manage a company and such. This year, I also think about how to listen to people, how to understand other's situation, how to teach a baby to eat and speak, what's for her lunch," Win chuckles, "I probably don't make any sense right now, I rant here and there,"

Khao taps his friend's shoulder, "No, Win. You need to let it out," and Film nods in agreement.

"Pear is not only my best friend's daughter. She is a huge part of my life that I want to fight," Win states, "She's one of the sources of my happiness and of course, I'm willing to do everything in my power to have all the happiness in the world in my hands,"

Film smiles, "You're already a beautiful human being, Win. And here you are, blossomed to be someone who's better than the rest of us," 

"Are you happy, Win?" 

"I am," Win nods, "I'm in the happiest chapter of my life. I have every happiness in the world in my hands," 

“If that’s what you want and what’s the best for you,” Film holds his hand, “We understand and support you.”

Win smiles, “I know you guys will,” 

Khao nods in agreement, "I'm so proud of you, Win." 

"Speaking of happiness," Film moves closer to Win, "Are you happy with Bright?" 

The chic guy blushes, "Very much. It's insane! I... I never felt something like this before. I mean, he's not my first partner. I dated before, right?" 

"Win the Cassanova, of course." Khao jokes.

"Whatever," Win rolls his eyes, "With my previous relationships, I'm always the one who... what is it? Uh..." he's trying to find a perfect word to describe what he means.

"The giver. You always spoiled your girlfriends to the point they abused your kindness," Film rolls her eyes.

Win grins, "Yeah, maybe. Now, I'm also being taken care of and it feels nice. I feel appreciated and loved. Bright... he makes me feel wanted, you know what I mean?" 

The conversation cut off with Pear’s soft humming that makes Win turns his head, the baby is already cooing and staring at him with open arms, asking to be picked, “Look who’s just waking up,” he undoes the safety belt on the stroller and picks her up, “Say hello to uncle Khao and aunty Film,” 

Film stares at them in awe, “My God, I never thought I’d be seeing you this domestic, Win!” 

“Right!” Khao moves his chair closer to Win, “Hi, pretty baby,” 

Pear stares at them back and forth, trying to recognise their faces but then she gets shy and buries her face on Win’s chest, “Dada,” she hums.

“She’s shy,” Win kisses her head, “It’s okay, sunshine. They’re our family just like aunty Mesa and aunty Mintra, okay?”

“Win,” Film wipes her cheeks, “If Love could see this, she would be so proud of you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brightwin's relationship is something that I think the closest to the healthiest relationship.  
> You don't force your partner to speak but you make them understand and earn their trust that they can talk to you about anything. You have to know when to speak and when to listen. You give them time and space when they need to, and vice versa.
> 
> It takes two sides to build a bridge. It's a balance between 'give and take'. A healthy relationship should make you feel appreciated, wanted, and loved. It should accompany you to bloom to be your best self.
> 
> That's what both Bright and Win getting from their relationship. 
> 
> It's not easy for Bright to be open and talk about his vulnerability yet he slowly told Win.  
> As for Win, Bright is the new world he chooses to understand carefully. 
> 
> For me, this is another rollercoaster chapter to write. 
> 
> PS: happy holidays, everyone!!! I wish all of you the happiness and love in the world <3  
> PPS: come say hi on twitter @amoonforbright


	11. My Nuisances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

_are bright and win dating? not to be that kind of fans but I think they should_

_these co-parenting partners sure way too comfortable to wear each other's clothes now_

_please i wear my bestie's clothes too! you guys are clowns_

_and if win wearing the iconic lacoste windbreaker?_

_do you wear your bestie's hoodies/jumpers/shoes/pants like every three days?_

_they wear the same watches too! matching rolex? can't relate :\_

_check win's new ig post! the jumper he's wearing is a fan gift for bright two months ago, right?_

_so brightwin knew each other since 5 years ago? damn._

_left pic is bright 2 weeks before tour, right pic is win's ig photo from 9 months ago. look at what bright wore to his meeting ;)_

_brightwin wear each other clothes is a cultural reset_

_WIN'S T-SHIRT!!!! not gonna lie, win looks so hot in that photo!_

_what are win's fans called? imma be one of them now uwu_

_i'm a brightwin now. it's my ride or die! deal with it_

_win metawin, do you need a secretary? :(_

_look at these photos! brightwin with the baby girl's parents. they all so beautiful :(_

_bright vachirawhipped since four years ago! (source: gunsmile's ig)_

_got this pic from loverukk's ig, look at how hot brightwin when all they did was painting a kitchen. damn these two!! and yes, so whipped!_

_imagine living with your good friend and taking care of a baby together. isn't it beautiful :(_

_none doing this papa thing like bright vachirawit. period._

_those antis can shut up now_

_bright's nicknames so far: the mysterious star, the walking Louvre museum, the multi-hyphenate man, the face of an angel, national treasure, the nation's husband, hot papa, and what now? OHHH win's husband!_

_imagine brightwin as your parents. IMAGINE!_

_Papa Bright is the hottest, truest, rightest name for bright tbh #sugardaddybright #hotpapabright_

_nothing truer than win metawin in chef's whites! I MEAN. LOOK. AT. HIM._

_bright used to be all about leather or denim jacket, hoodie, t-shirts and such. he barely wore polo and dress shirts. but now he does ;)_

_brightwin. that's it. that's the tweet._

_do u realise bright smiles more since he became a father? and also since he's co parent with win? i think it's beautiful!!!_

_let's act surprised if they drop their label ;)_

_i'm gonna yeet myself out of this planet if brightwin get married_

_brightwin is real! a very interesting thread (theories and proofs included)_

_11:11 brightwin_

* * *

Bright just finished getting dress when Win and Pear arrived at his changing room. Pear’s giggles make Bright turns his body, “Papa!”

“Hi, Pumpkin.” he quickly walks toward them and leans to kiss Win’s lips first and then picks up Pear from Win.

Win staring at his boyfriend— checking him out, “Damn, you look so hot!”

“Shut up,” Bright chuckles as he bouncing Pear who’s now playing with his earpiece, “Are you excited to see Papa singing on the stage?”

"Dada," Pear giggles.

Bright turns his head to look at his boyfriend, "Oh, Dada is the one who's excited to see Papa on stage?" 

"Papa! Dada!" Pear hugs Bright's neck and lands a soft kiss on his left cheek, "Papa," 

Win smiles, "She misses you so much." 

The rockstar kisses the baby girl's forehead, "I miss you too, little angel." 

The door opens and Toptap comes with Pear's stroller, “The security really made a fuss about stroller. Crazy!” he sighs. 

“Thanks, Tap.” Bright smiles, “Look at my beautiful daughter. She’s so cute! When did you buy this denim jacket? It suits her really well.” 

Win chuckles, “I got it a few days ago when we met Film and Khao. It was my day off so might be doing some shopping,” he touches his denim jacket, “Three of us can wear the matching jacket now. This is yours!”

One of Bright's assistants comes it to give him last piece of his clothing, a red leather jacket but Bright shakes his head, "Thanks, Mil. Win brought my jacket, I'm gonna wear it tonight." 

Win smiles, "Honestly, you are gonna look so hot in that red jacket," he points to the standing hanger where the jacket sits, "That looks really good!" 

Bright puts down the baby girl on the stroller, "I thought you said we can wear matching jacket now?" 

“I know,” Win smirks, “Are we even a family if we don’t wear matching clothes?”

* * *

“Good evening, everyone! I’m extremely happy tonight. Today is a very special night— first, this month, although I’m not sure about the date, but marked my tenth year as a singer. I still remember my first day learning how to play guitar and piano with my late Uncle, he did a really great job to raise me. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t because of him,” 

The arena fills with claps, cheers, and screams. 

“Second, tonight is gonna be my hundredth concert. Wow! If I told my 8-year-old-self, he wouldn’t believe that he’d have this euphoria, this crowd. He wouldn’t believe that he’d have two albums, three EPs, and doing tours for almost every year in the span ten years. This is because of you, all of you who come to my concerts, who support me from afar, who keep sending sweet messages on social media, who cheers for me and most importantly, who believe in me and make me want to be a better person each day,” 

The crowd cheering non-stop. Win who stands on the backstage wipes off his tears and hugging Pear tightly. The baby staring at him, confused and keep playing with her little plushie. 

Win almost holds his breath. 

Seeing Bright standing in the stage is something else. How Bright's face glows with excitement, how his passion radiates through his skin, and how his voice blissfully echoes the arena with euphoria. 

Win can see how Bright's fans devour him with so much adoration and love. He can see  how Bright is a different person when he’s doing something he loves the most.

How the sun, _his sun_ , shines more beautifully.

“Third, my little family is here. Win and my baby daughter are watching me from the backstage,” Bright turns around and waves at him, Win waves back. 

“Pear can’t hear anything because she’s wearing the headphones but you know what, I’m just gonna say it…” and the crowd goes silent in instant, “Pear, my little sunshine. I may be not the best father in the world. I’m not the best role model for you to grow up either but I just want you to know, I will always try my best to be your Papa,” 

Crying voice can be heard from the crowd. Win keeps wiping his face off with a smile on his face. He wants to run and hug Bright so tight right now but he can’t.

“And Win,” the singer calls his name, “Thank you for teaching me how to change her diaper and how to make pumpkin puree. Let me tell you, I’m very confident in making baby food now,” and the crowd laughs.

Bright smiles at him, “No, that's a joke." 

As if the audience understand, they go silent again. Bright continues,  "thank you for being the best partner I could ever ask for. You are the only one I want to do this with, the only Dada to Pear," he pauses and takes a deep breath.

"and the only person in my heart. I love you so much, Win Metawin!” as expected, the crowd goes crazy. Some of them start to chant _brightwin._

Win freezes in his place, Toptap and Dim just laugh, “Did you know he’s gonna publicly saying that?” Win stares at Toptap in horror.

Dim nods, “We all know!"

Bright laughs, “Alright… alright… now you guys know, you can stop screaming on Twitter.” he tries to handle the crowd that is still cheering and clapping. They go crazier. 

" _Brightwin!"_

The rockstar can't help but smile, "Brightwin, huh?" he then nods and Bright walks to where Win is standing, gently pulls his hand, “Come,”

Win’s eyes widened, he even steps back, “What? _No_!”

“It will be fine,” Bright assures him and Win slowly walks with him to the stage, the crowd goes even crazier. 

Win tries his best to hide Pear’s face on his chest, “This is my little family. I have a beautiful daughter and amazing boyfriend sent from heaven,” Bright states and leans to kiss Win’s lips.

“You’re crazy!” Win chuckles.

“Crazy in love,” Bright whispers and without releasing Win’s hand, he is back to the standing microphone. 

“Now, the last thing I want to say… Two weeks ago, I wrote a song inspired by these two. This is gonna be the first time everyone hears it, well, my manager and my producer knew about this.” 

Win gasps, Bright wrote a song for them? 

“It’s called,” Bright turns his head to stare at Win with a confident smile and sparkling eyes, “My nuisances,” 

* * *

“You almost gave me a heart attack, Bright!” Win throws himself next to Bright who’s lying on their bed. Win just tucked Pear on her crib,  “You publicly said we’re boyfriends and… you wrote a song!” he curls his body to face Bright, “You really wrote a song for Pear and me!"

Bright chuckles, “Anything for you, my love.” he pulls Win’s waist closer, “I want the world knows that I have a boyfriend and a family now,” he brings his face closer to Win’s, “Because I can’t imagine my life without you anymore,” he whispers.

Win closes his eyes and closing the distance between their lips. Bright goes on top of Win, put his hands on Win’s sides, pinning him down on the mattress and breaks the kiss, Win stares at him disappointed. 

Bright smiles and his right hand caressing Win’s face gently, “Metawin, how dare you to make me this whipped?” his thumb on Win’s lower lip, “I can’t think anything but you,” 

“Now that I’m here…” Win raises his eyebrow, “What do you want to do?” 

Bright lower his head to land a kiss on Win’s neck, “kissing you…” then he sucks on the skin, “marking you…” Win let out a soft moan, his hands hug around Bright’s neck, “just wanting you,” Bright whispers, “You are mine,” 

“I’m yours,” Win says softly.

Bright slowly gets down and squeezes Win’s thighs, making the pretty guy feeling the jolts of electricity all over his body. Win pulls Bright by his shirt, bringing their body closer, “Do me,” he whispers.

“How do you want it to be, baby?” Bright stares at his eyes, “Tell me,” hot breath fanning Win’s ear. 

Win pulls his nape and brings their lips together, kissing Bright hungrily. Bright’s hand travels underneath his shirt, up to his chest and playing with his nipple and causing Win moans in his mouth.

Bright’s right knee spread Win’s legs, he settles his position in between Win’s legs and starts grinding on his manhood. It drives Win crazy. The kiss, the grind, and Bright’s fingers playing with his nipple. 

“Bright...” Win whimpers.

The singer pulls his t-shirt and helps Win to take off his, “Off now,” then he hurries to pull Win’s sweatpants and his underwear, leaving Win naked underneath him, “So beautiful,” he says as he travels back on top of Win, kissing his collarbone while his hand caressing Win’s chest.

“Bright,” Win’s hand grasps on the sheet, “Please,” and his boyfriend don’t wait anymore to make love to him. 

* * *

Win caresses Bright's head while his boyfriend lying on his laps, “I’m handling the head chef position to Mintra tomorrow,” 

“Are you sure? I no longer have tours, I can take her to work sometimes. Pam can come to help me too,” Bright looks up, his eyes can't stop appreciating Win's beauty. Even from this angle, Win looks like an angel.

“Please, I want to.” Win pleads, “I have achieved my dream to be a pastry chef, to own a bakery— I own two now,” 

Bright wakes up and caresses Win’s face gently, “I’m so proud of you, Win.” 

“Now, let me achieve my dream to be Pear’s Dada. Let me also try my best,” Win says softly, “to take care of you,” 

Bright’s heart stops beating. His eyes locked into Win’s soft gaze. None ever offered to take care of him. He’d been taking care of himself alone for his whole life, “Win…” his voice is so low, almost nothing comes out from his mouth. 

“Let me take care of you just like you take care of Pear and me,” Win holds his hands and place them above his chest. Bright doesn’t say anything but pulls Win into a big hug and Win hugs him back. 

The way Bright falls in love with his boyfriend is instinctive.  It's like an effortless intake of breath. It's so easy to fall in love with a wonderful man like Win Metawin.

It's funny thinking back to when they first met, that moment Bright had no idea Win would have such a big impact on him. 

Win is the biggest plot twist in his life. Bright didn't even realise that he fell in love with Win until the day after he kissed the chic guy for the first time. It was hurt to think that Win didn't like it, didn't like him. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, the feeling he had on his chest when their lips met. 

Then the universe brought them together as if it has a specific order. 

Bright wishes he can say something right now. He wishes he can explain how wonderful Win is. How Bright looks into Win's eyes and finds comfort and warmth, his face that never make Bright get tired of his beauty, how his voice makes him happy, and his golden heart that never tired to encourage Bright to be someone better every day.

_Even if I could find the words to tell you how much you mean to me, they wouldn't come anywhere near to showing how my feelings are._

“Win, where have you been?”

The chic guy just stares at him softly, gives him a beautiful smile, "It doesn't matter. I'm here now, with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The healthy relationship that my Bright and my Win have is actually how I imagined IF brightwin are dating in real life.
> 
> I mean we only see 5% of their lives, but yet we already can tell how much they fond of each other, how they cherish and respect their bond, and how they appreciate each other's presence in their lives. Their harmony is so precious!!
> 
> This is also the kind of healthy relationship that we all deserve. Meeting someone who helps us to grow and embrace ourselves, who's willing to listen and apologise, the one who feels like both home and vacation.


	12. Redamancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. 
> 
> I had Can't Help Falling in Love - André Rieu, Johann Strauss Orchestra on repeat while writing this chapter.  
> If you want to, you can listen to it too!

**_Redamancy_ **

**_[RED-uh-man-see]_ **

**_(n.)_ ** **_the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full._ **

* * *

“Merry Christmas!” 

As usual, the Opas-iamkajorn throws a Christmas party at Nana’s house. The grandma of 10 grandchildren is looking happier tonight as she raises her wine glass, “To more beautiful year ahead,” 

Win is never absent to the annual Christmas party but this year hits differently. He’s here with his little family— a boyfriend and a daughter. Bright is standing next to him with Pear on his arms, the baby playing with the singer’s hair.

“Merry Christmas, Pumpkin.” Win leans to kiss Pear’s chubby cheek and then stares at his boyfriend who’s already staring at him, “Merry Christmas to you too, my love.”

Bright smiles, “Merry Christmas, my nuisances.” then he looks up, “Nana forgot to hung mistletoe,”

Win chuckles, “Silly!”

His boyfriend smiles and leans in to kiss him on the lips, “I love you,” he whispers and Win just nods as his hands hug them both.

“I love you,” he says softly.

It is still clear in his mind that a year ago he called Love after dinner and said, “I think we should celebrate Christmas together next year,”

His beautiful best friend frowned, “Well, you can’t miss the annual Opas-iamkajorn party, Win.”

“You and Gunsmile should join us. I mean, you are a part of this family too, Love.”

Love nodded, “Maybe. Or maybe you take someone else to the party instead of us, which is a way better option.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I don’t know, like your partner?” 

Win was annoyed, “Nah, that won’t happen.” 

“Why?”

“I’m too busy to have a partner,” he shrugged, “I probably won’t have one until I’m 30.” 

Love raised her eyebrow, “You never know. Maybe, you already have a family next year!” and they just laughed it off.

It’s a simple yet beautiful memory to look back now. _You’re right, I have a family now_.

“Where were you last Christmas, Bright?” Win asks out of the blue, making his boyfriend who’s caressing Pear’s head on his chest turns his head around.

“Nothing much. I went to some kind of celebrity Christmas party, stayed there for an hour or so because it was pretty boring. Then I went to Gun’s house and had dinner with them, stayed there for two hours or so. You know, now I remember something,”

Win tilts his head, “What is it?”

“I remember that night, Love said something that’s weird but now that I think about it, it wasn’t weird. It was… some sort of hints from the universe or something,” Bright chuckles, “As if she knew,”

Win understands where this conversation going but he let Bright continues, “you know how much our best friends wanted us to be together, right? She said, she pictured us together next Christmas,” 

“Oh, God!”

Bright smiles, “I said, I was too busy to have a boyfriend. I mean, I’m constantly working, on tour, and my working hours are crazy!” 

“No, Bright, I said the same thing to her!” 

Bright stares at Win, surprised but then he smiles, “Maybe this is what people called fate, Win. Maybe Love didn’t mean to predict the future but yet, what she said was what the universe prepared for us,”

Win nods, “I think so too. I’m here every year but this year is very different. I’m not alone, I’m with you and my daughter,”

“Your little family,” Bright smiles softly.

“My handsome prince and my nuisance,” Win chuckles and Bright snakes his hand around Win’s waist and pulls him closer.

They don’t need mistletoe to let the magic happen. It’s already beyond magical for both of them to get through this year since the beginning. Taking care of Pear is already a beautiful bond for them.

“Bright,” Win says lowly. 

The singer turns his head, “Yes?”

“Thank you for being my day one since the beginning,” and he doesn’t let Bright respond because he closes the distance between them with a kiss on Bright’s lips. 

Bright smiles, “My Win,” 

* * *

"Bright," Win turns his body around to face his boyfriend who's half-asleep. 

"Hm?" the boyfriend can't be bothered to open his eyes but one hand pulls Win's body closer, "What is it?" 

"I have something to confess," Win says lowly.

Bright open his eyes, "What?" his eyes gaze to learn his boyfriend's face, "What bothers this beautiful head?" 

"I haven't prepared anything for your birthday gift. I mean I do, but I'm not sure," Win murmurs, "I'm not sure if you are going to approve it because it's kinda sensitive. I mean," 

Bright chuckles, "Baby, take a deep breath. Talk slower," 

Win sighs, "You don't understand how this is intimidating to me!" 

"Why is it intimidating? It's just me. Here's the thing, Win. I don't really like birthdays, I never celebrate my birthday." 

The chic guy frowned, "Why?" 

Bright shrugs, "Because I never celebrated my birthday. It's just a regular day for me. I usually just going live on Instagram to say hi to my fans and sing for them,"

"That's actually so cute," Win smiles, "Can we do something this year? I mean, this is gonna be your first birthday with me," 

"Of course," Bright lands a kiss on Win's forehead, "But no gift, okay?" 

"Yeah," Win grins, "I kinda have one or two in mind. Can I tell you tho? I mean, it's not gonna be a gift if I tell you in advance, it's gonna be a plan." 

Bright giggles, "Alright. Let's hear it," 

"I'm not gonna force you to do this, we don't have to if you don't want to, okay? No pressure." Win stares at him deeply.

"Okay,"

Win takes a deep breath, feeling so nervous to tell his boyfriend about what he has in mind, "Can we... can we visit the orphanage?" 

Bright's eyes widened, "What?" 

"I was thinking. It would be nice for three of us to visit the orphanage, bring something for the kids and have a birthday lunch there. I know the place is really close to your heart and I understand in a way it can be hurtful to you-" 

Before Win can finish his sentence, Bright has already hugged him and buries his head on Win's neck, "I love you so much, Win." 

Win can feel his neck starts to get wet and it makes him panic, _Bright is crying!_ "Bright, oh God, baby I'm so sorry."

"No," Bright raises his head, wet eyes staring at Win's, "I... I always come once a year. The place is my house, Win. That's where I grew up. I... I just don't expect you have this in mind and consider this as my birthday gift. That is so beautiful and very kind, Win." 

Win smiles, "I already prepared everything before I told you, Bright. But then I realised, there's a possibility for you to reject my plan because I remember you said how hard your childhood was. I don't want you to remember those feelings again," 

Bright caresses Win's face, "Thank you for always thinking about how I feel, Win." 

"You taught me how," Win lands a soft kiss on Bright's forehead, "now let's sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," 

* * *

Every once in a year, Bright always come to the orphanage. He comes to play with the children, give them some gifts and food, sometimes he even stay for a bit later just to have a nice dinner with all of these children. There are so many reasons for Bright to do so, one of them is at least to give them a day full of happiness, one thing that he probably never had back when he was 8 years old. 

Today, on his 29th birthday, Bright comes to the place where he learned how to raise himself with two most important people in his life. 

"Pear, baby, say hi to everyone," Win says softly as his hand waves Pear's tiny hand. The baby girl stares at Win with flushed cheeks and round big eyes, she's ready to hide her face on her Dada's chest until she hears everyone calling her name.

"Hi, Pear!" 

She turns her head and braves herself to see the children who are staring at her with so much adoration in their eyes. Pear chuckles, happy that everyone knows and calls her name.

Win lands a soft kiss on top of her crown, "Well done, baby." he then put down Pear from his arms to the floor and in an instant, she already mingles here and there, playing with the kids. 

Bright has never been feeling so content before. Seeing the love of his life so gentle and caring, so beautiful that Bright wants to give him the world and every goodness in between only for him, is something he never imagined before. 

Win is everything he needs. 

_What did I do that I have you in my life now, Win?_

"Bright," Win's voice pulls him back to the ground, "Can I have the car key? I think I left my phone there." 

The singer nods, "I'll go get it for you. I need to get my guitar too," 

"Alright. Thanks, love." Win taps his shoulder and Bright just give him a nod before he makes his way to the front door. 

Win didn't leave his phone, he dropped it on the car floor. _Silly Win_ , Bright thought. After Bright gets everything he needs from his car, he walks back to the house. Eed, the lady who's in charge of everything in this orphanage, their mum, is standing near the doorway, staring at something so fondly.

"What are you looking at, Ma?" Bright put his hand around Eed's shoulders. The lady rests her head on his arm.

"Look. I'm so happy for you, Bright. I really am," she states softly, "I don't know him very well but I know you and that's enough confirmation that you deserve every goodness in life." she wipes her tears. 

In the living room area, Win is handing out macaron and ice cream to the kids, sometimes those kids cling to his arm, even hug him from behind. While Pear is playing with the kids as Pam watches her and the other kids. Win has prepared everything, he brought so many foods and toys for the kids. Bright can see how happy these kids are- how their presence today brings so much joy to them. 

Something that 8-year-old Bright was waiting for every day. 

_Someone that I was waiting in that corner, Win. Someone that I hoped will tell me everything's gonna be okay._

_You are that someone._

"Ma, I've never been this happy in my life," Bright whispers, enough for Eed to hear.

She nods, "You deserve it, Bright."

Win looks around, searching for someone until his eyes meet Bright's. The singer raises his hand and gives a smile to his boyfriend, Win just gives him a nod and back to serving the kids with their choice of sweets. Bright can hear some kids call his boyfriend Pear's Dada and he thinks that's so adorable. His boyfriend seems happy with that too. 

"Papa,"

Bright gets down and picks his daughter up, "What is it, pumpkin?" he lands a kiss on Pear's chubby cheek. 

The baby girl just stares at him with her big eyes, "Papa," she then hugs his neck and rests her tiny head on his shoulder.

Bright caresses her back softly, "Are you tired, baby?" 

"She's falling asleep," Eed says as her hand caresses Pear's head softly, "She's just like you, Bright. You never make a fuss in the house, you always happy and have your own way to cheer yourself," 

Bright chuckles, "Really?" 

"Yeah," Eed nods, "It's easy to take care and love you." 

The singer smiles, "Thank you, Ma." his eyes can't stop watching Win with the kids. His boyfriend is finished handing out sweets and now reading a book for the kids while they enjoy their treats and listen to him carefully. 

"Ma," 

Eed turns her head, "Hm?" 

Bright hugs Pear tightly, "I hope this happiness last for a long time," 

"It will, Bright. You don't have to worry,"

* * *

Bright can’t see anything because Win covered his eyes with both of his palms from behind as he guides him to walk. 

“Win, seriously, what is it?”

“It’s called a surprise, Bright.”

“I know, but why?” 

Win removes both of his hands from Bright’s face and the singer’s eyes adjusted to the sudden lights after covered for a few minutes. His boyfriend hugs him from behind and places a soft kiss on his cheek, “Happy birthday, my love.” Win whispers.

Bright scans the room. They’re at Second Souri’s kitchen but this time, it looks different. Instead of looking like a normal bakery kitchen, the room looks like a private room at the restaurant— the dim lights, a round table in the middle of the room complete with candles and a bottle of champagne. 

The singer turns around to face his boyfriend who’s smiling at him, “Win,” he kisses Win’s lips softly as both of his hands are loop around his waist, “God, you spoiled me!” 

Win smiles, “Of course I have to. You are my boyfriend, who else I’m gonna spoiled?” he walks toward the other side of the kitchen, “Just sit and enjoy the champagne, I just need to cook our dinner.”

“No, I’ll help you,”

Win glared at him, “Vachirawit, I told you to stay here and just relax.” 

Bright chuckles, “Oh God, you’re so hot when being fierce like that!” and Win just rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen. 

“When did you prepare all of this?” Bright asks as he starts to pour champagne for both of them. He then takes out his phone, pressed shuffle on his playlist. The first song that plays is _la vie en rose_. Of course.

“I had this idea a few weeks ago,” Win answers, he then notices the song in the background, "Bright, you really know how to set up the mood." 

"It's on shuffle, to be honest," Bright smiles as he reaches to the champagne glass and pick it up. He then  gets up from his chair and walks toward the kitchen, Win turns his head and ready to snap but the singer just leans his body on the wall, “I’m just watching. I love watching you cook, Win.” 

Win chuckles, “Okay then. I got my knife here, so don't you dare to bother me,"

"I'm a man of my words, Win." Bright takes a sip of his drink, “Why here?”

The pastry chef takes a deep breath, “Because this is where I saw you perform for the first time, I have to say it was magical. You sang so beautifully,” 

“Thank you,”

“And,” Win stares at his boyfriend, “We took our first family picture in this kitchen. In a way, this kitchen is a witness to one of my fondest memories that I will keep for the rest of my life,”

Bright looks at his boyfriend who’s cooking the steak in awe. He feels so lucky to have Win in his life now. Falling for Win was the strangest yet the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to him. Before Win, love and everything that came with it didn’t seem all that real to him. Bright wrote love songs all the time, hence winning awards from some of his songs, but they came from his imagination.

Win is real. 

In fact, Win is more than how Bright imagined his lover would be. 

The passion in his eyes when he does something he loves, just like right now, when he cooks and being in his kind of environment, Bright can see the excitement radiating through his skin. 

“Come on, let’s eat.” Win’s voice pulls Bright back to the ground. He follows his boyfriend back to the room. 

Bright doesn't sure how many songs are heard in the room, but this song seems to describe Bright's current feelings perfectly. The bliss that embraces his heart. A way of the universe to welcome his love for the man who's currently setting up the table. 

He turns up the volume and softly hugging Win from behind only to turn his body around, face each other.

Win smiles, "Are you sure it is on shuffle?" 

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Bright pulls their body away from the table, both of his hands on Win's hips and he sways their body together along with the song in the background.

The pastry chef raises his head, "Really? Can't help falling in love?"

Bright takes a deep breath as his eyes cherishing the view in from of him. _God, why are you so kind as to let me see this masterpiece of yours? If you're listening, thank you. Thank you for sending this blessing from your heaven to mine._

He closes the distance between them. Win rests his head on Bright's shoulder and loops both of his hands around Bright's waist, "This is nice," 

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

"What?"

"Slow dance with you," 

_ If I can't help falling in love with you  _

Bright smiles, "This is my first time doing a slow dance with someone,"

"This my first time too," Win closes his eyes, "You are all of my first times. My day one," 

Bright tighten their hug, "You're always my first, Win." 

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be  _

Win closes his eyes and tries his best to hold back his tears. _Is it too early for me to wish you stay with me forever, Bright? Is forever long enough? Am I allowed to have a wish like that?_

“Win, you are the most beautiful human and you deserve the world and more,” Bright whispers. 

Win caresses the singer’s head and lands a soft kiss on his head, “Bright, you are more than enough,” 

Bright releases the hug to cup Win’s face with both palms, staring at his eyes for a few seconds to find more warmth. He presses their forehead together, “Thank you for believing in me and making me believe in myself. Thank you for seeing beyond my imperfections,” he pauses to land a kiss on Win’s soft lips, “Thank you for loving me entirely,”

Win cups his boyfriend’s face, “Thank you for letting me know how it feels like to love someone so purely and how to be loved by someone so beautifully, Bright.”

Bright hugs him tight, tears fall to his cheeks, “This is the most beautiful birthday I’ve ever had, Win.”

Win stares at his boyfriend fondly, “I’m glad you like it even though you haven’t tried my special lamb steak,” he caresses his boyfriend’s back.

Bright chuckles as he releases his hug and wipes his tears off, “I love you so much,” 

“I love you too,” Win nods, “But please have a seat and let’s have dinner. I prepared all of this and cooked for you not for seeing a rockstar crying,” 

“Here comes the nuisance,”

Win giggles, his left hand raises a champagne glass when Bright is already sitting across from him. His hand reaches and hold Bright’s hand softly, “Happy birthday, my sun. I wish you can stay with me for a long time because I’d love to be your nuisance for as long as I could,” 

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

_"Happy new year!"_

Win hugs Bright and Pear tightly as they sit in the grass of the backyard. The baby girl got woken up to the sound of fireworks party not far from their house. While both of them agreed to welcome the new year in their own way- nothing expensive, nothing extravagant, just them in their pyjamas.

Although, Win bought this unnecessary expensive silk pyjamas two weeks ago for their Christmas gift, "Sleep is important, Bright. The comfort should be your number one priority!" 

"I prefer to sleep naked, babe. But fine," Bright shrugged it off and Win was just pouting but then smiling from ear to ear after Bright wore it. His boyfriend was so happy that he was dancing in the kitchen and forced Bright to dance with him, despite the fact, none of them is good at dancing.

Bright kisses Pear's forehead softly, "Don't grow up too fast, baby." he whispers while the baby girl reaches for his nose. 

"I hope you get along with Pam better next year, baby." Win caresses the baby girl's head, "And eat more food than pumpkin." 

Bright chuckles, "Are you seriously saying that your daughter?" 

"As you said, we don't want to have an orange daughter." Win grins, "No, I'm kidding, little angel. You are the best thing that happened to both of our lives this year," 

Bright stares at the baby girl who rests her head on Win's chest as her hands busy playing with her pacifier. He then looks at his boyfriend who's already staring at him, smiling so fondly. They don't say anything, just admiring each other's beauty. 

_"I wish we will always have this beautiful happiness. Thank you for this beautiful year, Bright. I can't imagine my life without you and Pear,"_

_"I wish our days will always be filled with joyful like what we have right now. You and Pear are the most important people in my life,"_

* * *

Today is Win’s birthday and Bright took his family to a quiet beach to have a little celebration. Win packed sandwiches, fruits, and some snacks to keep them company. Pear is running happily in her little pink swimmers while her dads walking behind her, holding hands.

“This is nice,” Win takes a deep breath, “To be out in the public with my rockstar boyfriend and my daughter in the broad daylight,”

Bright smiles, “Are you happy, Win?” 

“Of course,” Win answers immediately, “That is a very silly question, Mr Chivaaree,” 

“Well,” Bright shrugs, “I ask because… I haven’t given you your birthday gift,” 

“Bright,” Win shakes his head, “You know I hate gifts. We both are,” 

“I know,” Bright nods, “But this one is necessary. This is part of my… life plans.” 

Win frowns, “What?” 

Bright stops walking and touch Win’s chin, “Later. Okay? Let’s play with Pear first.” and he walks toward the baby who sits on the ground, playing with the sands. 

Three of them enjoy their little picnic. Pear loves having her tiny feet brushed by the water, she keeps laughing. Win holds both of her hands as they walked slowly toward the waves that brush their feet. Pear burst out laughing as Bright cradles her around the neck and runs away from the waves.

An hour later, they eat their late lunch and Pear fell asleep not long after. Win let her sleep on his arms while Bright starts to strum his acoustic guitar.

_“For someone whom I met for the first time,_

_words suddenly resound in my mind_

_saying that you are the one for me_

_and I can’t even find the reasons_

_You are not someone I dream of_

_but it must be you no matter what_

_you are all that I need_

_With you is where I want to stay_

_Even if I could turn back time_

_I’m sure I’d pick you every time_

_I know it right away at first glance_

_That you are the one I’ve been waiting for_

_You don’t need to be the person in my dream_

_being who you are is already enough_

_the one standing right beside me_

_and ready to walk together_

_that person must be you,”_

Bright stops singing as he raises his head and stares softly at his boyfriend whose eyes are glistening, “Happy birthday, my nuisance. I wish you all the happiness in the world, and I wish you stay with me longer than forever,” 

Win wipes his cheeks with his free hand, “Oh God, that’s so beautiful!” 

“Dadada,” a soft voice surprises both of them. 

Bright put down this guitar and caresses Pear’s head, “Hi Pumpkin, do you want to give your Dada a big kiss on his birthday?”

Win chuckles as tears keep coming down to his cheeks. His boyfriend helps Pear to stand up and the baby girl runs to his hug immediately, “Papa,”

“No, baby. Dada is the birthday boy.” Bright chuckles but still hugging his daughter anyway, “Should we… give Dada his birthday gift?” 

Win’s eyes widened, “I thought the song is my birthday gift?” 

Bright ignores him. He grabs Pear’s little backpack and gives it to the baby girl, “Go on, give it to Dada.” 

Pear stares at her Dada, confused, “Dada?” 

Bright grins, “I can tell she’s just as nervous as I am,” 

“What?” Win blushes as he helps Pear to open her backpack and surprises to see what’s inside. He’s sure his heart stops beating. He’s probably dead by now. 

A small velvet box.

_ Oh _ _God!_

_Oh my God!_

“Pumpkin, you do your job. I do the talking,” Bright says softly.

Pear stares at Bright and then stares at Win with a big smile, “Dada,” 

“Good job, baby,” Bright takes over the box from Win’s palm and opens it, he moves closer to where his boyfriend sits. 

“Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, will you marry me?”

The sentence that Win never thought he'd hear. 

The one sentence that takes his breath away, that makes the world around him bloomed even more beautiful than it should be. 

The one of assurance and new beautiful hope. 

Win burst into tears but nods repeatedly, “I will marry you Vachirawit Chivaaree,” 

Pear chuckles as if she understands. Bright helps her to give the ring to Win, “Let’s start our little family, Win. For real.” he places a soft kiss on the back of Win's hand. 

Win doesn’t say anything but hugs both of them tightly. It is enough confirmation for Bright that right now, both of them are the happiest men on earth. 

* * *

**_ IT'S OFFICIAL! Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree and Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn are engaged! _**

**_ Congratulations to Bright and Win! The couple announced their engagement on Instagram!  _ **

**_ A tale of a rockstar and a pastry chef: from being god-fathers to fiancés!  _ **

**_ Hear the wedding bells? Bright Vachirawit and Win Metawin are engaged!! _ **

* * *

_ winmetawin just posted a photo _

_ that person must be you _

_ bbrightvc just posted a photo  _

_it’s always you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
> I hope everyone has a great time with their loved ones! 
> 
> It has been a beautiful journey for me to imagine how my characters' lives would be and poured it into words. Writing this fic helps me in so many things, one of them is to gain my faith in people, that not everyone will hurt me, not every relationship is toxic. 
> 
> I'm sad to say but one chapter left :(


	13. Life as We Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

_Dear Bright,_

_You are currently sleeping like a baby next to me, half of your tattoo on your back is peeking up from the duvet you're wrapped in._ _It's a beautiful view to see._

_You are beautiful._

_Your short, dark brown hair is a bit messy but that's so charming, the sound of your breathing is music to my ears every night and I'd love to have that for the rest of my life, your skin is so soft, my most favourite thing to touch._

_My Sun, knowing you are next to me is the most valuable thing for me._

_All those nights I spent alone when you were on tour was hurting me. The bed was bigger and emptier each day when we were away. That's okay because ev_ _ery pain I endured was paid off by seeing you on the stage._ _My God, you were so incredible! It's one of the most magical moments in my life._

_Yesterday you asked me to marry you and I said yes._

_Yes to more adventurous and brighter days ahead._

_Yes to laugh at every little thing with you._

_Yes to more forehead kiss before we go to bed._

_Yes to be your nuisance for as long as I can._

_Thank you for being the most amazing partner I could ever ask for, Bright. and thank you for giving up so much for me and Pear. I can never thank you enough._

_Now, I'm gonna stare into your handsome face until I fall asleep and wrap my arms around you until you wake up._

_Love and kisses,_

_Win the Great Nuisance_

* * *

“Win,” 

“Hm?” 

Bright rests his head on Win’s shoulder, “What do you say about us buying a house?” 

The pastry chef stops typing on his computer, eyes locked into his target, “Don’t tell me you already buy a house?!” 

Bright chuckles, “Of course I haven’t, babe. I want to buy it together with you.” 

Win let out a big sigh, “You need to stop surprising me or I will die from a heart attack, Bright. You know, I’m still young! I’m only 28. Just a week ago you surprised me with the most extravagant birthday gift,” 

“You mean my proposal?” 

Win smirks, “Maybe?” 

“Hey! You said that’s the most beautiful gift you’ve ever received!” Bright pouts and Win can’t help but laughs.

Win softly punches Bright's arm, “Oh, come on! I cried for three nights!”

“I know. I love you so much,” Bright lands a kiss on the back of Win’s hand.

Win sniffs on Bright’s head, “I love you more, Bright."

Bright wakes up and looks at Win, “Let’s… Let’s have our own house, Win. I mean, I understand this house is Pear’s. It will always be hers. But… We are here now. We can’t keep shadowing Love and Gunsmile,” he holds Win’s hand, “It’s time to start our own family, life as we know it,”

Win nods, “Yeah. We’re getting married soon, it’s nice to have our own house. I… I want to decor my own house too,”

“Of course you can do that, my love.” Bright smiles, “So?” 

Win stares at Bright’s eyes playfully, “Should we start looking tomorrow? One of Mesa's friends is a real estate agent and she's the best.” 

The singer nods, “Sure, babe. What kind of house do you like?" 

"Hm," Win takes a deep breath, "I want a Scandinavian house design. Our bedroom should have a big window with a view," he stares at Bright with a big smile, "And a big pool on the backyard! Also, can we have a big kitchen?" 

Bright nods in agreement, "Of course, my love. The kitchen will be the heart of our house. Can we look near the beach? I'd love to see the sunrises and sunsets with you every day. I want to write a song near the window with a sunset as the view and you as my muse," 

"Yuck! You need to stop flirting. We're engaged!" Win acts like he's annoyed but his red face says otherwise. 

The fiancé chuckles, "You know, I never asked you to move in with me, the lawyer literally arranged us to live together,”

Win smiles, “Maybe we should thank him. If it wasn’t him, we wouldn’t be here now,” 

“He called us lovebirds,” Bright laughs, “I was so mad at him at that time. I mean, I was pretty upset that morning and out of nowhere he said that,” 

“I saw that,” Win laughs with his fiancé as he recalls the memory, “I was afraid you’re going to crush the poor lawyer’s skull honestly,” 

Bright smiles, “Let’s invite him to our wedding,” 

“I think we should,” Win nods in agreement. 

Win pulls his boyfriend body close to him so Bright leans his back on his chest, his head rests on Win's shoulder, their fingers intertwined, “Would you believe if someone came to you that day and told you that we will be engaged in 10 months?” 

Bright shakes his head, “No. The first day I saw you when we had lunch with Love and Gunsmile 5 years ago, I kinda had a crush on you but I told myself that the man in front of me was too perfect to be my boyfriend. He was out of my reach,” 

Win’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, “I felt something when you helped our best friends moved to this house. You were so kind and funny that day,” 

Bright raises his eyebrow, a playful smile appears on his face, “You mean when I was painting the kitchen?”

“ _What?!”_

The singer turns his body, “It was so obvious how you watched my movement! I almost fainted from embarrassment. Imagine, you were sweating a lot and your crush stared at you like he wanted to eat you?” 

Win doesn’t say anything but throws a pillow to Bright’s face, “I did not stare at you like I want to eat you, asshole!”

Bright laughs his lungs out, “Baby, we’re engaged now. Why are you still shy about it?” 

“Because I did not!” Win throws another pillow.

“Oh, Metawin,” Bright chuckles, staring at his fiancé who’s trying his best to hide his red face. He  steals a kiss on Win’s lips and the chic guy glares at him, “I’m glad you did because it encouraged me to kiss you at Gun’s bachelor party,”

“Shut up! I did not!” Win insists but his hand pulls Bright closer by his t-shirt and kisses the singer's lips. 

* * *

“Case number 283478, Pear Pattranite Chanagun. Requested to be adopted by Mr Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree and Mr Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn.” 

Bright holds Win’s hand as they stand up next to their lawyer.

“For 10 months, my clients have been taking care of Pear Chanagun in term of guardianship arrangements. The social service report proved that these two despite their differences managed to work together as co-parenting partners. Today, they requested to be her legal parents,” 

The judge scans the paper in front of him, “Any request to change her name?” 

“No, Your Honour. My clients want to keep her last name as it is,” 

The judge nods and then smiles, “I’ve been watching you two for the past months and I have to say, this is such a beautiful case. It’s so heartwarming seeing you two bloomed from good friends to husbands because of this pretty baby,” 

Bright smiles, “Thank you, Your Honour. I’m very proud of our little family,” 

“She’s the best that happened to us,” Win adds.

The judge nods, “Very well, then.” she then knocks the hammer twice, “Request granted. Pear Pattranite Chanagun is officially an Opas-iamkajorn and a Chivaaree now,” 

* * *

“What are you doing?” Bright leans on Win’s shoulder as his fiancé typing something on his computer.

“Looking for Pear’s new crib,” Win answers in excitement, “Look at this, so cute!”

Bright chuckles, feeling so content to seeing his fiancé this happy. Win has been busy with furniture shopping for their new house, he’s more than willing to be the one who takes care of everything. He loves interior design.

“I like this one,” Bright points to the one with beige colour, “It suits her,” 

Win nods, “You’re right. I’m meeting with the interior designer tomorrow at 11 am, are you able to join?” 

Bright shakes his head, “I can’t, baby. I’ll be still at the press conference,” 

“Right,” 

“How long until Pear’s birthday?” Bright moves his head to Win’s laps, “Two weeks, right?” 

“Yeah,” Win nods, “Where do you think we should have it?” 

Bright holds Win’s hand and placed it above his chest, “Ours. It’s going to be her first birthday with us,” 

Win kisses his soon to be husband’s forehead softly, “Let me bake the cake,”

“Oh, you’re the only one who can do that, baby.” 

“And you sing her a song,” 

“You mean _her_ song?” Bright smirks, “Yeah, it’s finished.” Bright pulls out his phone from his pocket and presses the play button. The acoustic guitar melody fills the room softly followed with Bright's soft voice.

Win closes his eyes and rests his head on the headboard as he listens to the song, “What is it called?” 

“Love to Smile,” Bright closes his eyes and holds Win’s hand gently, “She makes me fall in love,” he hums, “She’s the reason to smile.” 

They both listen to the acoustic song that Bright wrote and produced weeks ago, eyes closed, fingers intertwined.

Listening to a song made by his fiancé and dedicated to his daughter is something that never crossed in Win's wildest dream. The past year, three of them have been going through ups and downs together. Win is not sure what the future holds but he knows, whatever it is, it's all fine because they have each other. 

Since Win and Pear came to his life, all the inspiration comes at once. Bright used to have imaginary muse but now he has real ones. The muses who brighten up his universe with more colours and lights, far more beautiful than the northern light. 

Win wipes his tears off his cheek, “It’s beautiful!" he says as a pretty smile appears on his face. 

Bright wakes up and pulls his husband into his chest, " She is beautiful,” he kisses the top of Win's head. 

* * *

_“Bright, why are you and your fiancé decided to move?”_

“Because we finally have our own. It’s my dream to have a beautiful house where I can relax with my family. I love my best friend’s house, but now, we have our little family and it’s fair for my best friends to… you know, let them worry nothing but their own peace,”

_“What do you do with the house then?”_

“Our best friends were those people who love to take care of others. So, Win and I agreed to make the house as an orphanage. We already have sources, we already got the permission, everything is settled and hopefully, the house will be filled with beautiful children in the next three months,”

_“Do you have a name for the orphanage house?”_

“Yes. In honour of our best friends, it’s called Love and Smile: The Chanagun’s Orphanage,”

_“We heard you also build a music school?”_

“Words travel really fast, huh? Yes. I’m currently in the process of finalising a music school. We’re currently hiring for teachers and staffs, so expected soon. It’s one of my long-time dreams to have my own music school,”

_“Is it to honour your late-uncle?”_

“Yes. Uncle Moo was the one who raised and taught me music. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t him,”

_“Any upcoming music project?”_

“Not that I can tell you,”

_“Any exciting thing that you can tell us?”_

“Uh… Pear is getting more talkative now. She will wake us up in the morning and barges into our bedroom, yelling Papa and Dada, pumpkin, or something like that. She’s also helping a lot in the kitchen, especially when Win bakes. She loves to bake,” 

_“Does she likes music?”_

“Yes, she loves it when I sing. I have to sing for her before bed if not, she’ll sulking. But one thing that really stands out about her, she seems to understand our situation since the beginning. It’s a blessing,” 

_ "When is the wedding?"  _

"Hm, not gonna tell you," 

_ "What's with the rush Bright?"  _

_ "Do you think it's too soon for the wedding?"  _

_ "What makes you so sure you want to get married at this age?"  _

"Well, we're not rushing anything. I guess it's just when you know, you know. Even if Win and I met at the age of 45, we'd still ended up together. And what makes me sure I want to get married? It's because of Win. I don't know how to explain this, but I just know he's the only one I want and I need, none else."

* * *

“Win, she’s two now.” Bright surprises as he sees a cake shaped in number one in the kitchen counter.

Win smiles, “It’s for us. We’ve been doing this for a year or so,” he softly kisses Bright’s cheek, “Congratulations! You are amazing Papa,” 

Bright hugs fiancé, “You’re a wonderful Dada,” then kisses Win’s lips, “My soon-to-be husband,”

Win smiles, “Let’s celebrate little pumpkin’s second birthday, Papa!” he walks toward the big box and opens it carefully. He takes out the round-shaped cake with peach coloured buttercream icing and daisies as decoration. 

"Daisy?" Bright smiles, "I thought you're going to decorate the cake with rainbows, unicorn, or whatever." 

"No," Win shakes his head as he stares at the cake on his hands, "Daisy symbolises innocence and purity, some also define it as a new beginning. I take it as a new beginning for us, three of us. Daisy also a composite flower, meaning there are two different flowers that blend so well. It symbolises true love, isn't it? Our best friend's true love,"

Bright steps forward and sniffs into Win's cheek, "You are the best part of our beginning, Win." 

"We complete each other, Bright." Win smiles as his eyes stare into Bright's eyes with so much adoration. He then motions his head  to his fiancé, signing him to get out of the kitchen, “Come on,” 

Bright picks up Pear from her high-chair and walks beside Win, “Happy birthday to you,” he starts singing as they enter the living room where their family and friends are waiting. Win's parents are standing not far from the table, next to them are Eed and Toptap. Mintra and her family are standing on the other side of the table, next to Khao and Film. Mesa and her husband are standing across the table. 

Pear looks around, scanning everybody’s face and then claps with them with a big smile on her face.

“Happy birthday dear Pear,” Win places the cake above the table and Bright put her on the new high-chair that they’ve prepared for this moment. 

Pear stares at Win and smiles, “Dada!” 

“Yes, Baby. You’re turning two today,” Win kisses her pink flushed cheek.

“Papa!” 

“Now, let’s blow the candle,” Bright says.

Mesa smiles as she watches her brother’s family, she raises her camera and clicking the shooter button, taking pictures as much as she can. She doesn’t want this moment leaves without a memory. 

Pear imitates Win who pretend to blow the candle. She’s pouting and giggling at the same time, making the guests chuckle after seeing her cute face. 

“Come on, blow the candle.” Bright caresses her head and helps her to blow the candle. 

Everybody claps when those candles blew. Pear claps and giggles happily as her little head turns back and forth between her parents. Bright stares at Win and gives him a little nod as an assurance that they made it. Win gives him a nod and hugs Pear while his hand also try to reach Bright who’s now hugging them back. 

“Happy birthday, little sunshine.” Bright whispers.

The singer stares at his daughter then to Win who keep kissing Pear's head, tears puddle on his eyes. This right moment is something that only appears on his dreams, something that feels so unreal.  Bright used to hate surprises but he's cherishing the biggest surprise in his life now. He loves it. 

He turns to where Eed stands, and the middle-aged lady throws a small nod. Bright smiles and nods back to her.  _Ma, I'm very happy now._

“I get it now,” he whispers in Win’s ear.

Win turns his head, “What?” 

Bright kisses his forehead, “You don’t have to know.” he smiles and releases their hug, “Now, let’s get the party started!” he picks up Pear and makes his way to the middle to dance with their guests. 

Win chuckles as he watches his fiancé and daughter enjoying the party. Pear can't stop laughing as she sits on Bright's neck, dancing. Both of her hands up in the air, while her eyes scanning the room. 

Everybody seems to enjoy the party, they are dance with Bright and Pear, laughing and being playful with the birthday girl who's now dancing on the floor with her cousins. Mintra and Mesa, of course, busy recording the kids so does Film.  While Bright is chatting with Win's parents, Ma, and Toptap. His arm is around Ma's shoulders. 

Win can't help but stare at the love of his life. 

_Hey, Love. I understand now why you and Gunsmile chose us. I don’t know what to say to you but thank you._ _Thank you for trusting and blessing us with Pear, thank you for giving me the chance to be my best self. M_ _y life will always be filled with joys and laughter, the blessing your daughter brings to us._

 _Thank you for introducing me to Bright, and even setting us a blind date. It didn't work the first time. We didn't get along because apparently, both of us were cowards. But look at us now!_ _Can you believe that we're getting married soon? A year ago, I wouldn't believe if someone told me that I would be married to the best partner I could ever ask for._

_I love him so much and I will never get tired saying this._

"Are you done staring at me?" Bright pulls Win's waist, eyes challenge the other man. His soft gaze travels all around Win's face as if there's no tomorrow. 

Win smirks and tilts his head, "Never." 

* * *

_Win,_

_My moon, my stars, my sunrises and sunsets._

_The most beautiful light my eyes have ever seen._

_The freshest and crispest mountain air._

_The first snowflake that falls into my palm._

_The first fire on my coldest winter day._

_The ending of my sorrow._

_The magical beginning._

_You are my heart, my soul, my universe, my today, my tomorrow, my forever and everything._

_Yours,_

_Bright_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who read and even bothered themselves to write sweets comments and interacted with me through this fic. Those were very heartwarming and encouraging, especially because it's my first fanfiction ever!
> 
> I originally wrote this story as a way to cope up with emptiness and of course my love for brightwin. I wanted nothing but a no-brain, no heavy drama, no stress and a feel-good story when I wrote and reread this story, that's why it was all roses and daisies. 
> 
> The ending is also something that is just a wholesome moment without being extravagant, something that my Bright and my Win find more comforting, something that defines their relationship and family. A meaningful simplicity. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. It has been a beautiful journey for me to imagine their lives and pour those imaginations into words. Hopefully, I do the justice.
> 
> Until we meet again! 
> 
> (Come say hi on Twitter: @amoonforbright)


	14. Our Magical Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.

_When we have each other, we have everything._

* * *

“Hi, Dada!”

“Hi, little sunshine. Are you home?” 

“Yeah, I just got in. I left my computer in Papa’s car. Can I use your computer? I need to log in to my cloud to submit my report.” 

“Of course. My laptop is on our bedroom and I guess Papa left his on his office too,” 

“No, I don’t want to use Papa’s. I can’t figure out his password! He is so annoying,” 

“Hi, pumpkin!” 

“Hello to you too, Mr walking Louvre museum!” 

“Pear, it’s a basic algebra question.” 

“Papa, I’m only 15! Why do I have to burden such a problem? Jeez, it’s only your password!” 

“Oh God, here we go again!” 

“You’re smart enough to solve the problem, Pumpkin.” 

“Whatever! All I know that is not a basic algebra question!”

“Bright,” 

“You can solve it. I know you can,” 

“Dada, your husband is soooooo annoying!”

“Pear, stop screaming.” 

“Solve it,” 

“ _Bright_ ,”

“Whatever! I’m using Dada’s computer!” 

“ _Pear, stop,”_

“Say goodbye to CTRL + S merchandise then,” 

“ _What_? No! Dada!!!!” 

“Oh my goodness,” 

* * *

I can see Papa’s silly face on my phone screen so clear, laughing at me because I can’t guess his password. _His computer password_. Hello, who the heck use a mathematics formula as a password?! Dada’s password is normal, he uses the combination of our initials and birthdays. 

Dada massages his head as he always does whenever Papa and I start bickering, “Goodness, _you two_! Pear, you can use my computer. It’s in our bedroom,”

“Thanks, Dada!” I blow a kiss.

“Solve it,” Papa smirks, “I’ll take you to CTRL+ S exclusive concert next month if you can solve the problem,” 

“Dada, you need to tell your husband to use a normal password as normal people do!” I roll my eyes, annoyed. Papa knows my weakness is CTRL + S. I love that band so much. Dada introduced their songs to me when I was 8 years old and I haven’t stopped listening to them ever since. He said, the band supposedly sang on Second Souri’s opening day but they had an accident so Papa was the one who sang.

Well, that was actually very cute. They went from some sort of awkward people to lovers, wait, were they awkward or hate each other? 

Dada chuckles, “Pear, you know why Papa has a unique password. We don't want his account get hacked again, do we?”

“Yeah, I know.” I pout, “But he doesn’t have to ask me to solve it. I hate maths,” 

“Silly Pumpkin,” Papa chuckles and then waves, “We will see you soon. You better finish your homework before movie night. Tonight is your turn to pick a movie,” 

“Yes, Sir. Oh, can you guys pick up some chocolate on the way home? I got my period today. I feel so shitty,” 

They look at each other and get closer to the screen. 

Dada frowns, “Oh, how are you feeling now?” 

“I’m fine. I already took some ibuprofen,” I smile, seeing them confused and worried whenever I have period is kinda heartwarming and also funny. I grew up with two kindest and smartest men but when it comes to period, they will be so hilarious.

Last month, I was lying on my bed and minding my own business until I heard a knock on my door. When I opened the door, there’s a cup of hot chocolate on the floor. Oh! And a little bunny plushie. They thought their daughter was three-year-old or something.

I heard Dada whispered on the stairs, “She’s been fed. She should be fine now,” 

“Are you sure?” Papa whispered back.

“It’s hot chocolate with cinnamon and marshmallow, Bright! What else I could give to her?” 

Of course, I laughed. I mean, can you imagine a phenomenal rockstar and a well-known pastry chef turn into dumb and dumber when it comes to a teenage girl?

“Satan is happy!” I shouted.

“Good to know!” Papa shouted back and they quickly went downstairs, giggling. _Silly parents!_

They still look at me with confused faces, “You guys come home quick!” I pout, decided to pull a trick on them, “Satan wants big hugs and kisses. Also chocolates,” 

“We will be back in an hour. Satan feeds herself, okay?” Dada chuckles. 

Papa chuckles, “She really is your daughter, Win.” 

“What?” Dada turns his head to see Papa.

“You pull that trick too whenever you miss me,” Papa softly pinches Dada’s cheek, “Pouting and using a cute voice,” 

Dada blushes, “No. I’m not!” 

I can’t help but smile. I love seeing them being lovey-dovey, it’s so heartwarming. They’ve been married for years and Papa still making Dada blushes. But of course, it’s no fun if I’m not teasing them.

“Ugh! Brightwin, do I need to witness that?” 

* * *

Of course, submitting the report is a white lie. I need to find some old videos from Dada’s computer for their anniversary that comes a month from now. I’m planning to make a short movie for them as one of the gifts.

13 years. Wow! 

Aunty Mesa said Dada saved all of the home videos and photos on his work computer because he likes to replay some videos whenever he’s feeling overwhelmed to cheer him up. Isn’t my Dada the cutest person in the world? 

I type in the password and greet by our family photo that’s taken a few years ago, Dada’s home screen. This is my home screen too. This photo was taken 2 years ago when we celebrated Papa’s 40th birthday. We went to the beach where Papa proposed to Dada, they said I was the ring bearer just like on their wedding day. Of course. I would be so mad if I wasn’t. 

I click on the first folder named _mea vita_. Dada and Papa are hopelessly romantic, sometimes I’m wondering if my partner will be at least as caring as Dada and romantic as Papa. I mean, what’s the point if my future partner doesn’t kiss my forehead before I go to bed every night? or calling at a random hour just to say they miss me? or suddenly show up to your work only to deliver my favourite meal? 

Oh, thank goodness, Dada is so well-organised!

I click on the first folder named _Pear 2-5 YO._ There are heaps of my baby photos and videos, and I just click on the random video. 

_“August fourteenth, first step,”_

Baby me was only trying to walk toward Dada who opened his arms wide. Dada was looking at me with eyes full of excitement and a big smile. I love Dada’s smile so much, especially when he’s laughing so hard, his eyes disappear. So cute! 

They both look just the same, well, not really, more mature now. But seriously, my parents are so good looking! Every now and then, I agree with how the headlines described them. They both handsome, multi-talented, and very kind. What’s not to love about them?

Then the next video is the one which Papa taught me how to play the piano for the first time. This is one of my fondest memories during my childhood, I was 5 years old. I still remember clearly that day— it was Sunday, Dada and I were originally going to Aunty Mesa’s house but Ava was feeling under the weather so we had to cancel. Papa was working on his album and supposed to have the house for his own. 

“I’m sorry, Pear. Ava is not feeling well, we should let her rest.” Dada caressed my head softly, “Why don’t we watch something on the TV?” 

And I was so upset because I’ve been looking forward to this day for weeks. Being a spoiled little brat that I was, I cried and ran to Papa’s office— a big room upstairs where there’s a big window with the beach as the view.

Papa was there, sitting on the grand piano before the window with sheet music and papers all over the floor. He’s writing something and stopped when I literally barged into the room, crying. 

“Papa!” 

He turned his head and looked surprised, “Pear, hey pumpkin, what’s wrong?” he quickly got up from the seat and hugged me, “It’s okay, baby. What happened?” 

Dada came in, “Sorry, babe. Ava is not feeling well so we have to cancel. Pear, come here, sunshine, Papa is working.” 

Since I was a little girl, every time I feel so sad and down, Papa is my healer. There’s something about him that makes me calm and feeling safe. The way he always kisses the top of my head, caresses my head and back softly and assures me that everything will be alright, everything is just very soothing and calming.

While Dada is the one I’m looking for when I need motivation and advise. He’s the best when it comes to solving the problems. I guess because Dada runs his own company at an early age, he used to taking care and solving things quickly and effectively. 

“It’s okay, Win,” Papa nodded then release our hug to wiped my tears on my cheeks, “Pumpkin, do you want to learn how to play the piano?” 

I just nodded and hugged his neck again. Dada said since I was 15 months old, I always hug them like that, clinging to their necks. Until now, hugging them is something I never missed every day. It’s nice to rest my head on their chests. Listening to their heartbeats while them caressing my back. 

I move to another folder. I’m not looking for my childhood videos, this is not about me. My entire life, they have been dedicated their lives for me. I can’t thank them enough for always taking care and loving me in the most heavenly way. At least, this short movie is a little gift for them. 

Oh! This might be the right folder. 

Now, I just need to find my most favourite video of them. 

* * *

_1 month before the wedding_

“Hi, Dada. What are you doing?”

Win turns his head, eyebrows furrow, “Stop calling me that, you are not Pear.” 

His fiancé chuckles, “Hey, you are Dada. Pear’s Dada.” 

“Yes,” Win loop both of his hands around Bright’s waist, “But not your Dada.” 

Bright smirks, “Daddy?” 

“Ew!” Win punches Bright’s arm, “You’re so annoying! Get out, I have things to do. You’re not helping at all!”

Bright doesn’t let his fiancé let go from his hug, “Oh come on, I miss you! I’ve been out all day, I want to cuddle.”

Win blushes, “You’re such a baby!” 

“Only to you,” the singer rests his chin on Win’s shoulder, “What are you doing? Is it more important than me?” 

“Mm,” Win nods, “We need to make a seating chart, escort and place cards, and also we haven’t finished wrapping the gift bags.” he caresses Bright’s back as they talk. His eyes closed as he turns his head to sniff on Bright’s head. 

Bright has been working all week— on and off air shows, magazine photoshoots, filming advertisements, everything he can before he’s taking a month off for their honeymoon. During his busyness, he also preparing for their wedding with Win.

“I miss you so much,” Bright sniffs on Win’s neck, “But seating chart is more important than cuddling with you now,” he releases their hug and stares at his fiancé’s face.

“Stop pouting,” Win cups Bright’s face and presses their lips together, “Now, you go take a shower real quick and help me with this damn seating chart. After that,” he then leans in and whispers on Bright’s ear. 

Bright’s smile appears on his face, eyes spark with excitement, “Wow! That is definitely what I’ve been dying to hear all day,” 

Win chuckles, “You’re such a pervert!” 

“You love this pervert,” Bright raises his eyebrow.

“Well, that is not wrong at all.” 

* * *

Win just finished dressing Pear for the day. The baby girl wears a little yellow dress, one of her birthday gifts from Khao and Film. Her hair has become longer and Win put them together in a low ponytail with a red ribbon. 

“Now, let’s see what Papa up to.” He walks the baby girl who’s become more active each day. 

“Papa!” as they reach the kitchen where Bright is currently cooking breakfast for him and Win, Pear runs toward him with open arms.

Bright smiles and turn off the stove, he gets down on the floor waiting for Pear, “Good morning, little sunshine. Look at you, so beautiful!” 

“Are you sure you can take her to work?” Win stares at his fiancé, worried. Pam called in sick yesterday, she asked for two days and there’s nothing Bright and Win can do. Win can’t take her because he’ll be very busy in the kitchen, four special orders and all of them due before 3 pm. 

The singer nods, “Don’t worry, babe. I only have two jobs today. One on-air show at 10 and an Instagram live with a brand after lunch. Should be fine,” 

“You sure?” 

Bright smiles, “Win, don’t worry, alright? It’s not the first time I take her to work.” 

“Okay,” Win walks toward where his soon-to-be husband and hugs him tight, “This is going to be the last time,” 

“Win,” Bright caresses Win’s back softly, “You don’t have to be a stay at home Dad, you know that. I know you love your work so much. We can always figure something out, like today.” 

Win stares at Bright’s eyes. He loves his work so much but with everything they have in hands now— wedding preparation, Pear, their jobs, it’s almost impossible. Most of it because Win always have this guilty feeling whenever he leaves Pear alone.

“I don’t want to leave her,” 

Bright smiles, “Dada, she is with her Papa. What are you worrying about?” 

“But…” 

The fiancé presses their lips together, “My Win, stop worrying. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Win nods, a smile appears on his face. 

Pear pulls the edge of Win’s pants, the pastry chef looks down and picks her up, “Be a good girl to Papa, okay?” then he lands a soft and long kiss on her forehead. 

Bright smiles and land a kiss on her cheek, “Pear is always a good girl, Dada. You doubt this little angel too much,” 

Pear stares at her dads back and forth then giggles as if she found something funny. One of her hands reaches to Win’s nose, “Dada,” 

“I love you too, Pear.” Win smiles before hugging the baby girl tight.

* * *

“Win,” 

“Not now, Mesa.” 

“Someone sent us food.” 

“Huh?”

“Oh,” 

“What?” 

“It’s your husband. They sent everyone food for lunch,” 

“Aw, look at him! Why are you still blushing when you’re gonna marry him in a month?” 

“Shut up, Ming!” 

“So, lunch break, boss?” 

“Yeah. Everyone, lunch break!” 

* * *

Bright just arrived at his agency building, Pear, on one hand, an iPad on his other hand. Win packed a bucket hat on her day bag, at least something that can hide her face from fancams and paparazzi.

“Papa,” the baby girl hides her face on Bright’s neck with both hands hug him. Toptap walks in front of them, taking every fans letter and gifts for Bright.

“Thank you, guys.” Bright waves to his fans who are waiting outside the company building.

“Bright, is she sleeping?” one fan asks as she puts down her phone and put it inside her pocket. 

Bright shakes his head, “No, she’s very shy.” 

“Her dress is so cute!” 

“Oh my God, look at her tiny hands!” 

“Can we send her gifts as well?” 

Bright nods, “If you guys want, of course, you can,” he stops walking and turns his head to the baby girl who still hiding her face, “Pumpkin, they want to send you gifts. Aren’t you the most loved baby girl in the world?” 

Pear, still hiding her face, tighten her hugs on Bright’s neck, “Papa!” 

“ _Aawwwww_ ” the fans scream.

Bright chuckles, “See you guys later. Don’t forget to watch the live, okay?” he waves once again and walks toward the entrance where Toptap already waiting. 

“Bye, Pear! Bye, Papa!” 

Toptap smiles, “Wow, your fans are the cutest.” 

“I know,” Bright chuckles, “They want to send her gifts,” 

“For Pear?” 

Bright nods, “Mm. By the way, did Win receive the food I sent to the shops?” 

Toptap checks his iPad to see the order confirmation, “Yes. I think he’s calling you now. Your phone is ringing,” 

“Oh,” Bright hands over his iPad to his manager and pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket. His manager is right, Win is calling him.

“Hi, there.” Bright answers playfully.

“Babe, thanks for the food.” even from afar, Bright can imagine Win’s soft gaze and smile. The singer sure his fiancé’s eyes are pleading. _God, he’s so cute!_

“It’s okay, baby. Eat well, okay? We just arrived at the agency.” 

“How’s Pear?”

“She’s a good girl, don’t you worry. Oh, my fans want to send her gifts as well. I guess we need Pear official fan club now,” 

Win giggles, “Famous baby just like her Papa,” 

“You eat well, okay? I’m about to get into the lift.” 

“Okay. I love you,” 

“I love you too. Pear loves you too. Say, goodbye Dada.” 

Once she heard her Dada mentioned, Pear raises her head and looks around, “Dada!” 

Win chuckles, “Alright. Don’t forget to eat, feed her, change her diaper, and have fun at work,” 

“In that order, babe?” Bright keeps teasing his fiancé, “Alright, bye. See you at home, my love,” 

* * *

Win puts down his phone above the table. He stares at the food with almost no appetite but he eats them anyway. 2 orders to go and he already so exhausted.

“Do you guys feel guilty leaving your kids for work?”

Mintra and Mesa exchange look. Mintra puts down her fork, “Are you?” 

“I think so,” Win sighs, “I feel bad for leaving her with Bright. I mean, it’s not that I don’t trust Bright, he’s the only one I trust to take care of her. But… with the world he’s in, the exposure, the paparazzi, and not to mention Bright basically meet new people every day, I don’t feel good about it.” 

“Win, this is not the first time Bright takes her to work,” Mesa steps in.

“I know,” Win nods, “I feel… bad.” 

“That’s alright. It happens to us too,” Mintra caresses her brother’s hand, “I felt bad to leave Max alone.” 

Mesa nods in agreement, “Yeah, I cried in the bathroom when I left Ava for the first time too,” 

Win looks at his sisters back and forth, “So this is normal then,”

“As a new parent, yes.” Mintra nods, “Don’t worry, today is going to be the last day for you to be here full-day isn’t it? You’re the CEO, you’re not obligated to be at the shop as much as the head chefs,” 

Win nods, “I’m glad I have you two.” 

“And I’m glad Pear has you as her Dada,” Mesa smiles, “Now, stop being sad and eat your lunch. Your husband sent all of this food so you can eat well.” 

“Soon-to-be,” Win corrects her.

“Nah,” Mesa shrugs, “We’ve been calling him your husband since day one. So, how’s the wedding preparation?” 

“It’s okay. We have everything under control. We’re doing suit fitting this weekend. Oh, we also got our marriage license next week—” Win stops, “Wow, I’m getting married.” he says under his breath.

Everything just happens so fast. In less than a month, he will have a husband. They will combine their surnames. 

“Win,” Mintra chuckles, “Are you alright?” 

The youngest shakes his head, tears puddle on his eyes, “Ming, I’m getting married.” 

* * *

_Bright holding his daughter when doing live is WOW OH MY GOD_

_whats bright's daughter name again? sunshine? no! what is it omg :(_

_“Sorry, my daughter is sleeping in my arms when I’m about to do the live. Papa’s duty,” BRIGHT YOU ARE SO HOT FOR DOING THIS_

_Bright as a father is everything to me_

_Have you ever seen someone hotter than the bright vachirawit chivaaree? Yeah, me neither._

_BRIGHT BRIGHT BRIGHT!_

_Bright, marry me :(_

_he called his daughter pumpkin coz that's her fav food. so my parents have a chance to call me potato coz I'm obsessed with french fries? HAHA NO THX BRIGHT_

_His daughter is the luckiest girl on earth :( im grateful!_

_pear's tiny hands!!! PEAR!_

_bright doing instagram live for rolex while holding a baby is the hottest truest thing i’ve ever seen in my entire existence_

_i wish i was brightwin’s baby girl_

_none is allowed to hate bright vachirawit_

_i’m in a phase of life where i’m crying over an adult doing instagram live while holding his sleeping daughter_

_so thats what win sees every day? bright giving their daughter lullaby? GOD WHEN?!_

_if my future husband is not as charming as bright whats the point?_

_11:11 pear's happiness_

* * *

“Are we going to do the attire fitting together?” 

“Huh? What’s that, baby? Sorry, I fell asleep.” 

“I was wondering if we’re supposed to do the fitting together?” 

“Oh. Well, we’re not wearing a suit… it’s… less formal than a suit,” 

“Right,” 

“And we know what we’re going to wear. I mean, we chose together,” 

“Mm,”

“Are you nervous?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Bright, are you for real?” 

“ _Of course I am_! I’m marrying you, Metawin!” 

“Aw, you’re so cute!” 

“Shut up! I’m going to sleep.”

“Hey, I’m kidding!” 

“You’re annoying. Nuisance!”

“I’m nervous too. Wow, three weeks before being husbands.” 

“Three weeks,” 

“Have you finished your wedding vow?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you. Have you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good,” 

“Am I gonna cry when I hear your vow?” 

“The right question is, am I able to stop crying, Win?” 

* * *

_1 week before the wedding_

Bright is saying goodbye to everyone at the agency before he’s taking a month off for the honeymoon. He brought Souri’s special macaron for everybody. He only invited his producer, Dim, and his lovely manager, Toptap. These two have been with him since the beginning of his career, of course, Bright wants them to witness his once in a lifetime moment too.

Marrying Win. 

“So, how do you feel?” Dim pulls a rolling chair and sits next to his rockstar who’s currently writing something on his notebook.

Bright closes the notebook, “It’s kinda… weird. I’m excited but nervous at the same time,”

“Yeah,” Dim nods, “I couldn’t sleep before my wedding day. It’s called wedding jitter.” 

Bright sighs, “I mean, marriage is a big commitment but what makes me nervous is not the commitment, I know I want this, I want Win.” 

“But?” Toptap joins the conversation.

“I’m afraid I’m going to be a horrible husband for him. What if I can’t give what he wants? What if I make him sad? _What if_ —“ 

“Hey, hey, Bright,” Toptap cuts off, “Breathe, okay bud?”

Bright closes his eyes and leans his head back, resting on the sofa shoulder, “I can’t lose him.” 

“You won’t,” Dim assures him.

Toptap nods, “Bright, don’t be too hard on yourself. You are more than enough, remember that.”

Bright open his eyes, “He deserves the world. He deserves every happiness and I want to give it to him,” 

“Bright, listen,” Dim takes a deep breath, “Win wouldn’t say yes if he didn’t believe you are the one for him. He wants you just as much as you want him,” 

“He loves you just as much as you love him,” Toptap adds.

“I can’t afford losing someone in my life anymore. My parents, my uncle, my best friend…” Bright wipes his tears, “Win is someone I want to have in my life forever, until my last breath.” 

Dim smiles, “You need to stop doubting yourself, man. You love him so much and that’s more than enough.” 

Bright nods, “You are right.”

“Of course I am right. Now, stop crying and finish whatever you write in your notebook. That’s better be a hell wedding vow,” 

Toptap chuckles.

Bright frowns, “How do you know?” and Dim just shrugs as he walks out of the office with Toptap. 

“We can tell from your expression,” Toptap says before he closes the door and Bright just chuckles as he opens the notebook again. 

* * *

“Papa!”

“Yes, pumpkin. This is where Papa and Dada are going to get married next week,” 

“Are you excited, Pear?” 

“Dada!” 

“Yes, baby. I’m very excited.” 

“Papa and Dada are going to be husbands. Wow!” 

“Bright, your voice!” 

“I’m going to marry Win Metawin!” 

“Bright!” 

“I'M GOING TO MARRY WIN METAWIN!”

_“Bright!_ Oh my goodness! Come on, Pear, your Papa is embarrassing!” 

* * *

“Bright, I didn’t expect you to come here! I thought you’re going to be busy with your wedding pre—“ 

The singer hugs Eed tightly, “Ma, I still can’t believe I’m going to marry the only man I love in my life in a few days.”

“It’s okay. You are nervous.” Eed caresses his back.

Bright releases the hug, “I was on my way to pick up my clothes from the tailor. But then I felt like I need to hug you first,” 

Eed chuckles as she pulls Bright to the living area, “You’re still my baby no matter what. Have you eaten?” 

The singer nods, “Ma, I’m sorry. I know I should’ve come to visit more often not just once in a year, but—“ 

“Bright,” Eed holds both of his hands, “I know. I know you love me and care about this orphanage. I know you wanted to come more often. I also know why it’s hard for you to come here,” 

The singer rests his head on Eed’s laps, “It hurts, Ma. It hurts,”

“You’ve done more than enough for me and this house, Bright. Without your support, we would have lost our house years ago, these children would be separated in different orphanages. Without you, I couldn’t afford those great teachers. I couldn’t do anything without you, son. What your parents did to you is not something I can heal. I just did what I have to do, to take care of you, to love you just like I love my children and yet you’ve done more than enough for everybody, not just for me,” 

Bright raises his head, tears stain on his cheeks, “I promise, Ma. I promise I will get better to deal with this pain. I understand how to be a parent now, I will never let my daughter feel the pain I endured.” 

Eed nods as her hands reach to wipe tears on Bright’s face, “I know you won’t. I believe in you. You should believe in yourself too,” 

“I love you, Ma.” 

“I love you more, Bright. I can’t wait to see you marry the person who makes my star shines better,” 

* * *

_One day before the wedding_

Win can’t sleep. His heart feels heavy, his stomach is very uncomfortable, and his head feels so light. He turns his head and stares at Bright who asleep next to him. His hand reaches to Bright’s forehead to brush off the strands of hair that covered his face.

“Bright,” he whispers.

His soon-to-be husband stays still. Chest moving slowly, soft breath filling the quiet room.

Win moves his body closer and loops his hand around Bright’s waist, burying his face on the singer’s chest. He breathes along with Bright’s heartbeat. The smell of a mixture between Bright’s perfume and his natural scent is something that works whenever Win feels weird like this.

“Win, baby,” Bright murmurs, his hand hugging Win’s body tighter.

The pastry chef looks up, “Sorry. Did I wake you up?” 

“No,” Bright shakes his head with eyes closed, “What is it, nuisance?” 

Win sighs, “I feel weird.” 

“Weird how?” Bright lands a kiss on his head, “Tell me.” his eyes scan thoroughly Win’s face on the dim lights. 

“Just… weird. Maybe it’s the wedding jitter.” Win pouts, “My stomach is uncomfortable.” 

Bright frowns, “Is it hurt?” 

“It’s not,” Win shakes his head, “Just uncomfortable.” 

“Aw,” Bright closes the nonexistence distant between their bodies, “Come here, my love. I’m just as nervous as you.” 

“You do?” 

Bright nods, “Yeah. Less than 20 hours, you will be my husband. How cool is that?” 

Win chuckles, “I’m gonna be a Dada and a husband. That is actually so hot,” 

“You’re the hottest husband and Dada ever,” Bright smiles as his hand caressing Win’s face. Eyes softly gaze on him.

Win smiles, “I love you and I will never get tired to say this,” 

“I love you too, Win. So much.” Bright presses their lips together, kissing his soon-to-be husband gently.

Soon.

* * *

The sound of my phone ringing surprises me. I was so caught up watching short videos of Papa and Dada preparing their wedding. It’s cute how Dada almost record everything as if he doesn’t want to lose the memories. Fair enough, I would be too if I had a partner like them. 

_Papa’s calling_.

“Hi, Papa.” I click on the next video and quickly turn down the volume. It’s a video of them doing wedding attire fitting, Papa was the one who’s behind the camera now. They didn’t wear a formal suit on their wedding day because it didn’t match with the theme and the venue. Both of them wore white silk shirts and monochrome pants. Dada was checking himself on the standing mirror while buttoning his shirt.

“Pumpkin, we’re still at the winery. Are you alright?” 

Papa and Dada are working on Papa’s winery, it should be open in a few months. Dada said it’s been a while since they wanted to have their own but because of Papa’s endless jobs, they’re able to actually work on it just a few years back. 

Bright Vachirawit, the phenomenal rockstar is going to have his own wine brand. Wow. 

I nod, “It’s okay, Papa. I’m doing my homework anyway. Have you guys eaten?” 

“Not yet,” Papa sounds distracted, “We might have dinner at home. Have you?” 

I check the time on the computer, ten minutes to 6, “I’m not hungry yet. I might wait for you guys. Do you want me to cook?” 

I’m not the best cook in the house, Dada is, _obviously_ , but I’ve been learning how to cook since last year and I have to say I enjoy it so much. Papa said, my mum was just as great as Dada when it comes to cooking. Maybe I can be like her one day.

“That’s alright, baby. We’ll get something on the way here.” 

I smile as I see what happens on the video, “Okay. I’ll see you guys soon.” 

“You will, pumpkin. What’s that, Win? Oh… Okay. Pear, what do you want for dinner?” 

I’m not fussy when it comes to food, I eat everything just like Dada. We both love to eat. I kinda get bits of both of them, actually. I love travelling and photography like Papa, hence I asked for film camera for my birthday gift because I’ve been using Papa’s camera this whole time.

“Anything,” I answer.

“You know that is not an answer, little Miss.” now I’m talking to Dada.

“Well,” I lean my back on Dada’s office chair, “I don’t know. I’m not really hungry right now, I’ll eat whatever you guys get anyway.”

“We’re thinking to get sushi,” 

“Okay, sounds beautiful!” 

“Alright. How’s your stomach?” 

“It’s okay. Stop worrying, I’m not a baby!” 

I can picture Papa giggles and Dada just shakes his head, “Alright then. See you in an hour.” 

“Bye, Dada. Don’t forget my chocolate!”

After I hang up, I continue to watch the video. Where is it? Where’s their wedding video? 

* * *

_ The Day _

Win trying his best to control his breathing pattern. He never felt so nervous in his life, not like this. Not even when he flew to the States alone at the age of 17, or when he graduated from one of the best culinary schools in the world with nearly perfect GPA, or when he signed his first company contract.

Not even when Bright asked to marry him. 

This is something different, something… _peculiar_.

“He looks a little sick,” that’s Film’s voice, she sounds far away, “Do you think he’s going to make it?” 

Mintra caresses her brother’s shoulder, “He has to. Win, are you listening?”

"Win!"

“Yeah. No. _No!_ I feel like I’m going to throw up,” Win takes another deep breathe, “Why am I like this?” 

Mesa, the best musician in the house begins to play the piano, Pachelbel’s Canon in D, follows by the beautiful violin by Toptap. Win begins hyperventilating. 

“Win, you will be fine!” Film is now standing before Win, her round eyes stare into Win’s, “You will be fine,” she repeats. 

Win gulps, “I’m gonna faint. _Oh my goodness!_ ” he can feel his cold sweats dripping on his forehead and nape.

Mintra stands right in front of Win, on her tiptoes to better stare at him in the eye, and grips his wrists in her hands, “Focus, Metawin! Bright is waiting for you outside,” 

The music slowly morphs into a new song. The song Bright wrote for him as a birthday gift, the one he sang beautifully on the day he proposed to him. 

_My song_.

“Win?” Mintra asks, still holding Win’s gaze. 

“Yes,” Win squeaks, “Bright. Bright. Okay. I’m ready,” he lets Mintra pulls him out of the room, while Film tagging along with hand on his back.

The music is louder when they're outside, it begins to calm Win down. He can see everything so clearly now. Millions of flowers decorate outside of their beach house and still going until where it's supposed to be the altar. Win can smell the beautiful fragrance and it works wonder to make him feel much better.

_Bright is waiting for me_.

Win can see their guests who are now staring at him with a smile on their faces. They didn’t invite many people, just close family and friends that Win knew for his whole lives, but still, he can feel his knees go weak again.

“Come on, son.” Dad pulls his hand through his arm and grasps it tightly. 

Win stares at his dad with glistening eyes, “Don’t let me fall, Dad.” his voice comes out so low and soft, just like a whisper.

“Never,” Dad squeezes his son's shoulder, "You will be alright,"

Win can feel his bare feet touch the sand, the warmth eases him slowly. He looks down on his feet, assures himself, and takes another deep breath. When he raises his head, his eyes looking for Bright. Search across the rows of guests, faces focus on him and greet him with a big smile. Win forces a smile on his face, not really care if it appears weirdly. 

Win keeps looking until he finds him, standing before an arch overflowing with more white roses.

_My Bright_.

Win doesn’t see anything else but Bright. He fills his vision and mind. Bright’s eyes already locked into him, his perfect ethereal face filled with emotion, there’s a breathtaking smile of exultation. 

Bright is charming.

Win already saw him in this attire when they did the fitting, but today, he looks different. The golden twilight behind him reflects on his face, giving Win so much harmonious warmth. The white silk shirt he’s wearing looks even prettier, he looks majestic in that outfit, showing half of his chest in that v-neck style. 

_ My sun. _

Suddenly, the so-called aisle feels too long. Win wants nothing but runs to the love of his life. He might if only his dad doesn’t hold his hand tightly right now. The music makes the aisle longer and longer. Win begins to lose his patience. _Come on! Why is it so long? Can I run?!_

At last, he is here. They’re here. 

_I_ _am here, Bright_. 

Win turns his body around, facing his dad and hug his old man tightly, “Thank you, Dad.” he whispers. Once he lets go of his Dad, it’s Bright’s turn to hug his soon-to-be father-in-law. 

Very soon. 

“I will take care of him,” Bright whispers and Win’s dad just nod and strokes Bright’s back softly. 

Now, Bright and Win are facing each other, fingers intertwine together. Win’s eyes never leave Bright’s gaze. 

_I’m home_.

“My Nuisance,” Bright says softly.

Win smiles, “My Sun,” 

They stare at each other eyes for a few seconds until Bright nods and they turn their body to face the celebrant. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re gathered here at the beautiful beach on a glorious day to witness the union of Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree and Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn…” 

Win turns his head to look at Bright who’s already looking at him. They have come so far since they met for the first time 5 years ago. For almost one year, their best friends tried to set them up. Nothing happened but both of them being such awkward and dumb people. For 5 years they knew each other, days, hours passed for nothing but preparing each of them to this day.

At that moment, as the celebrant says his part, Bright’s world, which has been upside down for almost his entire life, seems to settle into its proper position, like how the universe wants it to be. He sees just how silly he has been for worrying this. There’s nothing to worry about. He looks into Win’s shining, shimmering eyes and he knows, he’s winning too. Because now, nothing else is matter but he can stay with Win as long as they both shall live. 

“Bright, my bright,” Win can feel his body shaking so hard and he can feel Bright’s thumb caresses the back of his hand softly. 

“It’s alright, my love.” Bright whispers, “Take a deep breath. Good. You can do this,” 

Win nods. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak his vow, 

“My Bright, if our best friends told us 5 years ago when we first met that we are fated to be together, I would not believe them. Even when you stole a kiss from me at our best friend’s bachelor party, or when you said you suck at flirting, which, to be fair, we both are. I’d still not believe it. Standing here with you feels so unreal,” 

“Thank you for putting up with my shit. I know I’m such a handful but I will never get tired to give you my best because you deserve every happiness in the world. I want to be the one who gives you that happiness, I want to fill your heart with joys and love, and I want to be the comfort in times of sorrow and distress, I want to be your home.” 

Win can feel his vision gets blurry but he still can see tears falling from Bright’s eyes. He reaches to wipe them off.

“I never would have imagined that out of all the people in this world, I would find someone as special as you. My one true love, I cannot believe I am the lucky man who gets to marry you today. I promise I will never forget this privilege, no matter how many years of our lives go by. I love you, now and forever,” 

Bright holding Win’s hands tightly, never want to leave him to go. Tears can't stop streaming down from the edge of his eyes.

“My Metawin, I didn’t fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step of our way. From being a stranger who you looked at while I painted my best friend’s kitchen to being your partner to raise the most beautiful daughter together. Something that never crossed in mind, not even in my wildest dream,” 

Win starts to sobs, he holds Bright’s hands so tight.

“My Nuisance, I can’t promise you each day on our lives will always full of roses and daisies, but I can promise you this. I promise to not only listen but to hear. Not only to be honest but to trust. I will protect you from harm and only to look to you when I need protection. I promise faithfulness and patience, respect and lightheartedness, attentiveness and self-improvement. I will hold your hands when you achieve all of your goals in life. I will laugh and cry with you. I pledge to grow old with you, in mind and in spirit, ” 

“My love, in your arms, I have found a home. In your eyes, I have found compassion. In your heart, I have found love. In your soul, I have found a kindred spirit. You are my heart, my soul, my universe, my today, my tomorrow, my forever and everything. I love you for all of eternity,” 

By the end of Bright’s vow, Win is full-on crying. Bright can’t help but cry with him. The air around them thick with emotion. The guests are crying with them, those who have witnessed their journey since the beginning. 

Eed and Pear walk toward them. The baby girl carries a small basket with rings for her parents inside. Once they notice the baby girl is getting closer, they get down to the floor and waiting for her with open arms.

“Papa! Dada!” she screams happily.

The guests, including Eed, are laughing with tears on their cheeks.

Bright lands a soft kiss on Pear’s forehead, “Thank you, little sunshine.” 

“We love you so much, pumpkin.” Win sniffs into her chubby cheek. 

Win takes the rings from the basket and gives one of them to Bright. While Eed gently pulls the baby girl to the side, carries her in her arms.

This is it. 

This is the time they exchange rings. 

They will be together in the purest union, to be one. 

The celebrant declares them as husbands. The guests are standing and clapping, celebrate their union together. Bright’s hands reach up to cradle Win’s face, carefully, as if he’s too delicate to behold. He kisses him tenderly, adoringly. 

For a moment, they forget the crowd, the place, the time, the reason. Only remembering that they love each other, want each other.

For a moment, it's only them and their purest love.

“Papa! Dada!” 

The kiss breaks by a little voice that pulls them back to the place, Win chuckles and turns his head to where Eed and Pear stand, “Come here, baby.” 

Eed brings their daughter, Pear is so excited to be held by her parents that she almost jumps from her arms. She’s in Win’s arms but her eyes staring at her Papa. Bright gently pulls Win’s waist into his hug, hugging both of them. 

_Win, this is our magical beginning._

* * *

I take a deep breath as I try to put myself together. I’ve watched this video before. We watch this video once in a year on their anniversary, so why am I sobbing like crazy now? Is it because of my intention to make my own video for them? Or is it because I’m all alone? Or because I begin to understand what love is? 

My phone rings again. _Dada’s calling_.

I quickly wipe my tears off my face and clear my throat before I answer the phone, “Hi, Dada!” 

“Pumpkin, we’re at the supermarket to get you chocolate. Which one do you want?” 

I can’t think anything. I just want them to be here now. My heart is very heavy, I’m feeling every human emotion possible and this is not what I expected. 

“Anything,” my voice comes out so hoarse. No, Dada is going to notice! 

“Baby, are you alright?” now he sounds worried.

I nod, “I am… Dada, I don’t need chocolate now. I need you and Papa to be home soon. Please?” 

There's a pause from there. I close my eyes and tears streaming down to my cheeks with no doubt. All I need right now is their warm, comfortable, hug. _My home_.

“Pear,” now it’s Papa’s voice.

I can’t help myself but cry, hearing his calm and steady voice just like in the video brings all the feeling I have when I watched the video. The part where they looked at each other's eyes after their vows play instantly on my head. The same gaze they share for the last 13 years. 

“Pear, take a deep breath. Do it twice. Okay? Are you doing it?” 

“Yes. I am,” I nod. 

“That's good, pumpkin. Now, tell me, what's wrong?” 

I wipe my face again, my eyes locked into the computer screen. I pause at the _worst_ time— Papa and Dada hugged each other, eyes closed, with me in Dada’s arms, looking at them with a big chubby baby smile, my hand planted on Papa's face.

_ Oh, God! _

“Nothing. I just... I miss you both so much,” 

“We miss you too, Pumpkin. We’re 10 minutes away, okay? Can you wait for 10 more minutes?” 

“Okay,” I begin to sob again. 

"Alright. We will be home with you very soon," 

"Okay, Papa,"

After exchange goodbyes, I copy the video into my drive and turn off the computer. My heart is getting heavier each minute I wait for them in our porch. I look at the view that we get to see every day, the sunset with the sound of waves as the background. They bought this house 13 years ago. We celebrated my second birthday here. I don't remember because I was too young, but I saw the videos.  I was so happy that day. So did my parents. They were a month away from getting married. 

This house is everything three of us need: inspiration for Papa, creativity for Dada, and love in every corner and wall for me. 

_ Dear God, I'm so well taken care of. I am so loved by them!_

The car pulls in and I can’t wait but run. Dada quickly open the passenger door and hugs me, “Pear, baby, what’s wrong?” 

I bury my face on his chest. I don’t care if my tears and snots ruin his expensive blue shirt, I just need to hug him tightly. He kisses the top of my head, both of his hands caress my back softly, “Oh, Pumpkin,".

Not long, I can feel Papa’s hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, hey,” he bends a little to match our heights, “What’s wrong, princess?” 

I raise my head and hug him tight. The ugly crying begins. Papa kisses my head a few times, “It’s alright, pumpkin. Papa is here,”

"Oh, Pear," Dada strokes my back.

Listening to Papa's heartbeat while hugging him is the most comforting thing I've ever know. The heaviness that I have left little by little. His constant strokes on my back and kisses on my head are everything I need. He hums a very familiar song softly. The song that filled my heart and soul with nothing but bliss. 

_ "She makes me fall in love. She's the reason to smile," _

I can feel Dada caresses my head softly, "Pumpkin, stop crying. We're home now," 

Papa rests his chin above my head, "She's calmer now, babe. It's okay. She needs to let it out first,"

“Let’s get her inside. It's getting colder now, she might get sick,” Dada’s voice sounds so worried. I can picture his worried face on my head and that’s not something I like. I hate making my parents worried.

“I’m sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry,”

Papa shakes his head, “No, sunshine, it’s okay. Let’s-”

I hug them both tightly, clinging into their necks and standing on my tiptoe since they’re the giant twin towers, “I love you both so much. I love you more than anything I have in my life. I love you, Dada. I love you, Papa.” 

Papa smiles as he keeps caressing my head, "We love you more than anything in this world, Pear." 

"You're our everything," and Dada sniffs on my cheek.

All this time I have received their endless and purest love for the last 14 years and this is when I begin to understand what it is like to love someone so purely and to be loved so dearly.  I might be too young to understand what is love for me or to picture myself how am I gonna be in love, but I have seen what love is.

My Papa and Dada. 

* * *

_My name is Pear._ _I'm 15 years old._

_This is my family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! 
> 
> Happy monthiversary Papa, Dada, and Pear! May your love will always stay with us forever and more! 
> 
> I'm overwhelmed with the support and love I have received since I posted the first chapter a month ago.  
> I'm so grateful for all of you. THANK YOU!! I hope this little chapter can make you smile and warm your heart just as much as it did to me <3
> 
> Love, Luna.


End file.
